Shoot And Run
by imanap
Summary: Clarke y Lexa son dos jóvenes que han tenido vidas muy diferentes pero entre ellas hay un hilo invisible que las une: las ganas de vivir en un mundo menos cruel, donde el amor signifique paz y no debilidad. Clexa/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fic que escribo así que no seáis muy durxs conmigo.**

 **La historia es completamente alternativa a la trama de la serie, solo he mantenido los nombres y alguna relación. Todo lo demás es inventado.**

 **Aviso: me gusta mucho el drama y trato algunos temas complicados como son las drogas o la extorsión, para que nadie se me lleve un susto luego.**

 **Los capítulos pares están narrados por Clarke (excepto este primero, que va junto con el segundo) y los impares por Lexa, no lo indico en cada capítulo porque prefiero hacerlo así, pero siempre intento que quede claro en las primeras líneas para no marearos.**

 **Hala, ¡a disfrutar! :)**

* * *

 **I**

Hacía una semana que no dejaba de llover y hoy por fin el sol se ha dignado a aparecer entre las nubes, por lo que decido que es el día perfecto para salir a la calle con la cámara. Estoy harta de fotografiar interiores y, por mucho que quiera a mi gato, sé que si le saco más fotos me va a acabar arrancando la mano de un zarpazo por pesada.

Miro el reloj: son las 10:15 am. Pasando de ducharme y saliendo en unos diez minutos puede que llegue al centro de la ciudad antes de las once y me dé tiempo así a recorrer varias zonas sin prisa, hasta que tenga que volver a las 2 para comer con Kane y mamá, aunque esto último no me haga mucha gracia…

Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos y la presencia de Kane en nuestra mesa los domingos se ha convertido en algo sorprendentemente habitual. Reconozco que me gusta que haga compañía a mi madre, que desde que murió papá no ha vuelto a ser la misma; y también reconozco que desde que se ven ha vuelto a sonreír de vez en cuando, pero comer con ellos es agotador.

Siempre es lo mismo: primero Kane me pregunta sonriente que qué tal estoy, luego que cómo va la carrera y por último que si ese día voy a fotografiar algo. Acto seguido dice: "me alegro, ya sabes que tienes mucho talento" y entonces centra toda su atención en mi madre, que hace lo propio con él, y Clarke desaparece de la conversación durante el resto de la comida. ¿Divertido, verdad?

No entiendo por qué se empeñan en que me quede con ellos si saben que no me importa dejarles solos. Es más, lo estoy deseando. No hay nada peor que ejercer de sujetavelas con una parejita incipiente y que encima sea la de tu madre…

Salto de la cama y me pongo lo primero que pillo: unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta ancha con algunos botones abiertos en el escote. Creo que es la ropa que usé ayer pero me siento cómoda con ella así que lo demás me da igual. Nadie me tiene que oler ni ver hoy.

Por lo menos nadie que me interese.

Me calzo, me hago una coleta rápida y me lavo la cara. Al mirarme en el espejo tardo unos segundos de más en decidir si mis pintas son decentes y, como no estoy muy convencida de ello pero tampoco me preocupa, decido que arreglarme un poco la pestañas será suficiente. Nunca me ha gustado abusar del maquillaje y siempre que puedo lo evito.

Son ya las 10:25 por lo que salgo disparada del cuarto de baño, cojo la cámara y ya me estoy poniendo la chaqueta cuando mi madre sale de su habitación y me ve al lado de la puerta.

-Hola -aún no se ha espabilado del todo y se le escapa un bostezo.

-Hola, mamá. Buenos días. Voy a salir un rato.

Mira pensativa durante unos segundos mi ropa mientras frunce el ceño por la luz que se cuela por la ventana.

-¿Vas a salir? -lo dicho, no está espabilada.

-Sí. Quiero aprovechar el buen tiempo.

-Vale -contesta bostezando de nuevo-, pero acuérdate de llegar a la hora de comer. Hoy viene Kane.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré -qué remedio…

Abro la puerta con intención de marcharme pero la voz de mi madre hace que me detenga.

-¿Has desayunado algo?

-No me da tiempo. Pillaré algo fuera, tranquila -le doy un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de salir-. ¡Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego, hija... ¡No te despistes con la hora! -oigo que dice mientras cierro la puerta y salgo corriendo.

Vale que siempre soy una parras con el tiempo y llego tarde a todos lados, pero ambas sabemos que si hoy me retraso en llegar a casa seguramente sea porque no me hace especial ilusión el plan que me espera con ellos.

Cuando llego a la plaza son las 11:05. El ambiente está bastante calmado y me gusta.

Me encanta venir aquí a hacer fotografías porque es el lugar de la ciudad donde más artistas callejeros se juntan. Casi siempre puedes encontrar mínimo unos cinco o seis de ellos colocados alrededor de la fuente principal intentando ganarse el sueldo para comer ese dí í se mezclan músicos, pintores, acróbatas y magos de todas las edades y estilos, creando escenas preciosas.

Aunque no siempre les fotografío a ellos. Muchas veces las reacciones del público que les observa encandilado transmiten tal abanico de emociones que me paso horas centrándome solo en sus gestos.

Algo que también me gusta de este lugar es que es tan amplio que siempre tienes muchísimas opciones donde elegir dirigir la cámara, y puedes encontrar al mismo tiempo gente pasando el tiempo en compañía (parejas, grupos de amigos, familias…) como gente solitaria inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención al resto del mundo. Estos últimos son mis modelos favoritos.

Me paseo durante unas horas por aquí y por allá sin centrarme en nada concreto. Desde turistas con sus cámaras enfocando a las fachadas de los edificios antiguos hasta un pequeño Russel terrier que espera pacientemente a que su dueño salga de la tienda de regalos en la que ha entrado.

No me preocupo tanto por conseguir imágenes buenas como otras veces. Hacía tanto que no venia hasta aquí que la emoción me llena todo el cuerpo y solo quiero disfrutarlo.

En un momento dado, cuando ya me siento satisfecha con lo que he conseguido y me dispongo a guardar la cámara y marcharme, hay algo que llama mi atención (más bien alguien): una chica sentada en uno de los bancos del extremo de la plaza.

Hay algo en ella que hace que no pueda apartar la mirada y saco rápidamente la cámara otra vez.

En el momento en que hago zoom y consigo encuadrar su cara puedo sentir cómo se me escapa todo el aire de los pulmones. Es preciosa.

Su expresión es triste y seria, incluso diría que algo agresiva, pero sus rasgos, su piel, sus pómulos…, son tan delicados y bellos que llegan a hacer daño. Su cabello castaño claro y ondulado, recogido por los lados despejándole la cara, crea una combinación perfecta con los cálidos rayos del sol que ahora iluminan con más intensidad la escena, como si hubieran estado esperándola para dejarse ver y empapar la calle con su calor.

Decido acercarme unos metros para conseguir una mejor perspectiva de ella y es entonces cuando caigo en el longboard que la acompaña y sobre el que tiene apoyado el pie derecho, mientras mira distraída hacia el lado contrario con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta bómber color caqui.

La imagen es tan jodidamente increíble que casi no me lo creo y empiezo a pulsar el disparador como loca, intentando sacarla desde todos los ángulos, distancias y exposiciones como me sea posible.

De pronto su mirada se dirige hacia mí y se queda fija en la cámara, reflejando primero sorpresa y después algo parecido a la rabia.

Me quedo completamente paralizada.

Siempre intento ser discreta cuando fotografío a alguien desconocido para que no se sienta incómodo (normalmente se sienten halagados y no les importa pero prefiero ahorrarme ese tipo de situaciones), y sin embargo ahora estoy plantada con una rodilla en el suelo en mitad de la plaza, a plena luz del día y casi en las narices de una modelo que no parece especialmente contenta con la situación.

Bien, Clarke.

Estupendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Se levanta rápidamente cogiendo sus cosas y comienza acercarse hecha una furia sin dejar de mirarme un segundo a los ojos con cara de asesina.

Valoro durante un instante la posibilidad de salir corriendo pero llego a la conclusión de que puede ser mucho peor si lo intento.

Tarda unos diez segundos en llegar hasta mí y mientras lo hace yo me muero de la vergüenza. No sólo porque me haya descubierto fotografiándola, cosa que ya me ha pasado otras veces, sino porque encima intuyo que cuando se dirija a mi solo voy a poder balbucear y sé que voy a parecer idiota cuando me pida una explicación y a mí no me salgan las palabras.

Juro que son unos segundos, pero a mí me parece que pasan horas.

-Perdona, ¿me estabas fotografiando? -dice mientras enseña los dientes como si fuera una cría de lobo.

-Yo… ehm… Sí. Lo siento, quizás tenía que haber sido más discreta pero…

-¿Más discreta? ¡Me importa una mierda lo discreta que seas! -protesta-. Por mí como si quieres sacar fotos desde lo alto de la fuente vestida con un tutú, el caso es que yo no te he dado permiso para sacármelas a mí.

-Lo sé y perdona si te ha molestado, de veras. La fotografía es algo tan natural para mí que a veces me olvido de que lo que tengo delante son personas y puede ser incómodo.

Durante un instante me pierdo en sus ojos. Ahora que los puedo apreciar de cerca advierto que son de un verde tan intenso que podría hacerle competencia al bosque más bello del mundo sin apenas despeinarse.

Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recomponerme y parecer una persona normal.

-De verdad que lo siento -repito al ver que sigue callada.

Quizás es por mis palabras, quizás por la cara de idiota que tengo ahora mismo, pero parece que se calma a pesar de que no deja de mirarme con fiereza a los ojos.

Puede que todavía tenga suerte y no me pida que borre las imágenes. Estoy segura de que pueden ser de las mejores que haya hecho nunca y eso que ni si quiera las he visto.

Baja la vista un instante hasta mi mano, donde aún sostengo la cámara, y después continúa inquisitiva:

-¿Para qué son?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Resopla.

-Me refiero a las imágenes, ¿a qué si no? Quiero saber para qué las vas a utilizar.

A juzgar por su expresión no sabría decir si lo que le preocupa es que las publique en algún lado o simplemente que alguien pueda tener una imagen de su cara.

Una cara esculpida a niveles de perfección realmente preocupantes.

-Pues… para nada especial supongo -contesto-. La mayoría de fotografías que saco acaban perdidas en un disco duro y las que más me gustan las guardo para mi portafolio. No las pensaba publicar ni nada por el estilo, si eso es lo que quieres saber. No trabajo en proyectos así ahora mismo…

No dice nada. Entrecierra ligeramente los ojos y se limita a analizar mi cara en busca de algo que le diga que estoy mintiendo.

Permanece así durante unos segundos que se me hacen eternos y yo contengo el aliento porque no quiero que diga lo que creo que va a decir. Entonces sus ojos se detienen en mi boca y alza ligeramente la barbilla.

Sin saber muy bien por qué yo también lo hago y me fijo en sus labios, que son carnosos y amplios en una medida perfecta. Parece que pidan a gritos ser besados con mimo aunque sus ojos intenten convencerte de lo contrario.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso contemplándolos pero cuando alzo la vista de nuevo me encuentro con una mirada penetrante que no consigo descifrar, aunque claramente sin signos de importarle que la haya pillado haciendo lo mismo.

Se me acelera el pulso. La tensión es tan fuerte que puede cortarse y si ninguna de las dos habla ahora mismo puede que nos quedemos así hasta Dios sabe cuándo.

Doy un paso atrás aumentando un poco la distancia entre nosotras, que no sé en qué momento se ha hecho tan corta, y cojo algo de aire para después soltarlo de golpe.

-Mira… Perdona, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -por fin me decido a romper el silencio.

Frunce el ceño. No se esperaba esa pregunta y se muestra cautelosa unos segundos antes de contestar, pero al final lo hace:

-Lexa

-Mira, Lexa, estás en todo tu derecho a enfadarte por lo que he hecho y ya te he pedido disculpas. Si quieres te enseño las fotografías pero te agradecería que no me hicieras borrarlas. Vas a tener que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no las voy a utilizar para nada más que mi disfrute personal…

Eso último sonaba mejor en mi cabeza y en su boca aparece una mueca divertida que rápidamente intenta ocultar.

-… ¡Trabajo! Quiero decir…, mi trabajo personal -y le muestro la mejor de mis sonrisas en un último intento de salvar la situación.

La torpeza de mis palabras, aparte de provocarme ganas de abofetearme la cara, parece que le hacen gracia y emite una pequeña carcajada mientras menea la cabeza. Se echa un poco hacia atrás y apoya el peso en la pierna derecha mientras me observa divertida.

No me creo que esté ante la misma persona que hace un minuto creía que me iba a matar, y sonreír, definitivamente, le favorece demasiado.

-Está bien -dice-. No hace falta que me las enseñes, no soy tan quisquillosa. Me fiaré de ti... -deja la frase en el aire esperando algún tipo de contestación.

Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de qué es lo que quiere.

-¡Oh! Clarke… soy Clarke.

-Me fiaré de ti, Clarke -dice antes de fijarse en… ¿mi escote? ¿De qué coño va?-. ¿Estudias en ARCA?

Vuelve a mis ojos y mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Parece interesada.

-¿ARCA?-y entonces caigo en que hoy llevo la correa de la cámara que me regaló Kane al romperse la mía hace un mes, donde pone ARCA en los dos extremos.

O sea que no me estaba mirando el escote… ¿O sí? Un aplauso a mi inteligencia.

-¡Ah! Sí, estudio allí -respondo un poco avergonzada-. ¿La conoces?

-¿Que si la conozco? -se echa a reír-. Es la única universidad de la ciudad, ¿en qué planeta te crees que vivo?

Me estoy luciendo con ella…

Cuando se da cuenta de que no me hace ninguna gracia que se burle de mi deja de reír y se aclara la garganta volviendo a la expresión seria de antes.

-Sí, la conozco -continúa-. Mi hermana estudia allí. Se llama Anya, a lo mejor te suena.

-Anya… pues… Espera, ¿Anya Woods?

-Sí, ¿la conoces?

-¡Claro que la conozco! Va a mi clase de fotografía creativa. Es muy buena... De hecho, es quien siempre me hace la competencia -bromeo.

Me mira con cara de póker. No funciona.

-Ya… -contesta indiferente.

Da media vuelta y apoya en el suelo su longboard, girándose hacia mí antes de marcharse.

-Solo espero no encontrarme carteles con mi cara por toda la universidad la próxima vez que vaya. Si Anya se entera de que alguien me ha fotografiado y no es ella me puedo dar por muerta -dice antes de coger impulso y alejarse.

Su habilidad patinando y esquivando a la gente crea una imagen tan asombrosa que no puedo apartar la vista de ella hasta que desaparece por una de la calles del fondo de la plaza.

¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar... Si tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en decirlo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Tengo que apretar el ritmo si no quiero llegar tarde.

Solo me faltaba tener que aguantar una vez más a Anya gritándome que soy una irresponsable, que no pienso las cosas, bla, bla, bla… Cada vez que me echa la bronca por algo luego me duele la cabeza durante una semana entera.

Es peor que la mayor de las resacas que haya podido soportar, y no han sido pocas.

Esquivo a una señora que pasea con su caniche y que me mira mal. También a unos niños jugando con la pelota que casi me dan. Me salto un par de pasos de peatones sin mirar y, cuando ya creo que se me va a salir un pulmón por la boca, veo la puerta de la tienda.

Anya, cómo no, ya me está esperando desde dentro con los brazos cruzados y su característica cara de perro enfadado. Me pregunto si esta chica alguna vez se relaja…

-Llegas tarde -suelta en cuanto entro.

-Cállate -gruño.

-No. Me da igual que tú no quieras hacer nada de provecho con tu vida, Lexa, pero yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que esperarte todo el día.

-Claro, porque escaparte para ver a Nyko un minuto es algo fundamental para tu vida -replico sarcástica mientras cojo las llaves de la estantería y me dirijo al almacén.

Al no oír ninguna respuesta por su parte me detengo y me doy la vuelta para observarla. Sigue en la misma postura que cuando entré, pero su mirada ahora más que enfado refleja una mezcla entre decepción y dolor que me hace sentir culpable.

-Anya… -comienzo a decir, pero levanta una mano para evitar que siga.

-Eres increíble. Si te interesaras por algo más que por ti misma sabrías que si veo a Nyko después de cerrar la tienda es porque él estudia en el turno de tarde y yo en el de mañana, por lo que entre semana nunca nos podemos ver -hace una pausa en la que coloca los brazos en jarra y vuelve a endurecer la mirada-. Así que perdona si te estoy exigiendo demasiado al pedirte que dejes de vaguear y vengas antes de cerrar para hacerle un favor a tu hermana.

Si sentía algo de culpabilidad por mis palabras de antes ha conseguido que se esfume en tan solo tres segundos.

-A lo mejor si dejaras de ser una arrogante de mierda me esforzaría un poco más por escucharte -le recrimino antes de darme la vuelta con la intención continuar mi camino y perderla así de vista.

-¡Ja! -se ríe irónica- Tú nunca escuchas a nadie que no seas tú Lexa, al menos no desde que se largó Costia...

Su última frase hace que me pare en seco. Aprieto los puños con fuerza y cierro los ojos intentando respirar para calmarme.

-Lexa, lo siento -se disculpa rápidamente-. No era mi intención, no sé ni por qué he dicho eso.

Su voz suena sincera y no hace falta que me dé la vuelta para saber que su expresión refleja lo mismo. Es consciente del daño que me han hecho sus palabras, pero no es suficiente.

-Echa el cierre cuando salgas -es lo único que consigo decir y entro en el almacén cerrando de un portazo dando por zanjada la conversación.

Una vez dentro empiezo a rebuscar entre los CDs que hay sueltos por el escritorio. Me decanto por _Sleeping Operator_ de The Barr Brothers y después de introducirlo en el reproductor y darle al play me tiro sobre el desgastado sofá. Hice muy bien en convencer a Titus de que me dejara meterlo aquí porque se ha convertido en uno de mis sitios preferidos donde matar el tiempo.

Muchas noches, cuando me toca cerrar la tienda y no me apetece ir a casa, me quedo a dormir aquí con la excusa de no querer volver patinando de noche. Creo que nadie en mi familia se cree ese cuento pero tampoco insisten en convencerme de lo contrario. Saben que sería un gasto de energía inútil discutir conmigo y, además, sé de sobra que la casa está más tranquila cuando no estoy por allí.

No tardo mucho en quedarme dormida. La carrera hasta aquí desde la plaza ha conseguido dejarme agotada y la música hace su efecto relajante.

La plaza… Me acuerdo del día estupendo que hacía ahora que por fin la lluvia nos ha dado una tregua. Me iba a morir del asco encerrada todos los días en ese cuchitril al que Lincoln llama "casa".

También me acuerdo de la rubia sacándome fotos como loca cual paparazzi. Casi me da un infarto cuando la he visto agazapada entre la gente mientras se acercaba cada vez más con la cámara. Desde luego a discreción no creo que le gane nadie…

No puedo evitar reírme al recordar lo nerviosa que se ha puesto cuando me he acercado a ella. He de reconocer que estaba mona intentando disimular el miedo a que le hiciera algo. Y los botones de su escote… casi me desarmo por completo al verlos abiertos de esa manera.

¿No ha dicho que va a clase de Anya? Sí, algo así ha dicho. Quizás haga una visita a la universidad de Anya un día de estos…

Me despierto al notar una fuerte vibración en el bolsillo. Cojo el teléfono sin tan siquiera fijarme en quién llama:

-Qué.

-¿Estás muy ocupada viendo videos guarros por internet o te puedes pasar por casa a cenar? -distingo la voz de Lincoln al otro lado.

-¿Eres tú? Me has despertado, gilipollas.

-No es mi culpa que duermas más que un oso hibernando. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

Me giro en el sofá y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre venir a casa.

-Lincoln, voy a decirte esto de la manera más clara que pueda sin herir tu delicada sensibilidad: no tienes casa, tienes un cuartucho mal hecho con forma de casa. Te han estafado colega, lo siento. Hasta un maletero me parecería mejor opción.

Se ríe.

-Venga ya, si los dos sabemos que te encanta. Además, así tienes una excusa para estar pegada a mí de vez en cuando…

-Esa es otra de las razones por las que odio ir allí -aclaro.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que solo te estabas haciendo la dura…

No puedo evitar reírme con él.

-Bueno, venga -continúa animado-: ¿te vienes o no?

-¿Por qué dices que levantarme de este sofá, que tiene mi nombre tatuado, e ir hasta esa leonera en la que vives me tiene que interesar?

-Porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-No me gustan las sorpresas.

-Esta es diferente -insiste-. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-Ya conozco a demasiada gente, gracias. Ahora déjame dormir.

-Lexa… -suspira-. Es alguien especial para mí. Levanta el culo y ven.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser ahora? ¿No puede ser… no sé, el mes que viene cuando me despierte?

-No, si he dado el paso de decidir presentártela es por algo. No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor.

Resoplo.

-Está bien, iré. Pero júrame que no voy a tener que ver al Lincoln empalagoso otra vez porque entonces me largo, pero antes de eso te tiro a ti por la ventana. Y... cerveza. Quiero cerveza gratis.

-Trato hecho -remata triunfante.

Cuando llego a su casa me recibe en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Borra esa sonrisa ahora mismo -le digo mientras entro y finjo una arcada.

Se echa a reír y me pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros pegándome contra él.

-Eres insufrible… Lexa, te presento a Octavia -señala hacia la chica morena que se encuentra de pie sonriente en medio de la sala.

No había notado su presencia hasta ese momento. Es guapa y transmite carácter. Parece inteligente, algo que no he visto hasta ahora en ninguna de las conquistas de Lincoln, claro que tampoco ha llegado a prepararme una presentación de este estilo con ninguna de ellas…

Se acerca hasta mí decidida y me tiende la mano.

-Encantada. Lincoln no paraba de hablar de ti y ya iba siendo hora de ponerte cara -dice afectuosa.

-Igualmente -contesto estrechando su mano.

Miro a Lincoln de reojo. Por lo visto esta chica ya me conoce mientras que yo es la primera vez que oigo de su existencia.

Me lee el pensamiento y sonríe con cara de situación mientras siento ganas de estrangularle. Sabe de sobra que odio estas situaciones.

-¡Venga, que la comida se enfría! -da una palmada antes de girarse hacia el sofá.

Después de cenar pasamos un par de horas bebiendo y hablando. Más bien, ellos dos hablan mientras yo me limito a ir eligiendo la música y a coger una cerveza cuando se me acaba la otra.

De vez en cuando hago como que les escucho y así es como me entero de que llevan quedando a escondidas varios meses y de que esta chica, Octavia, es en realidad amiga de Anya y estudia con ella en la universidad, aunque su primera opción era la interpretación.

Es una chica agradable y creo que me puede caer bien pero me juro a mi misma que esta es la última vez que me quedo a solas con una pareja…

-¿Tú qué dices, Lexa? ¿Te apuntas? -la voz de Octavia me hace volver a la realidad.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Dice que si te vienes con nosotros el jueves a una fiesta en el campus de ARCA -aclara Lincoln.

-Habrá cerveza -dice ella sonriente mirando la botella que me estaba llevando a la boca justo en ese momento.

Me lo pienso unos segundos.

-¿Irá mi hermana?

Octavia frunce el ceño ligeramente y mira a Lincoln algo confundida para después volver a mirarme a mí.

-Sí… Creo que sí.

-Entonces no -contesto rápidamente, centrándome de nuevo en mi cerveza.

-¡Lexa! -me reprende Lincoln.

-¿Qué? -protesto-. No pienso salir de fiesta con mi hermana si eso es lo que me estáis pidiendo. Siempre se pone como loca a controlar lo que bebo, lo que digo o lo que hago. Ni de coña.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan dura con ella.

-No lo entiendo, ¿ocurre algo? -pregunta Octavia inquieta pero Lincoln la tranquiliza con un gesto indicando que no es el momento que no me pasa desapercibido.

-Lexa, por favor -continúa-, si sigues así vas a acabar sola y yo no voy a poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

-¿Por no querer ir a una fiesta con mi hermana ya me convierto en la peor persona del mundo? -pregunto incrédula.

-No es eso -responde-. Pero no puedes seguir apartando de esa manera a la gente que te quiere y menos aún a tu familia. Anya solo se preocupa por ti y lo sabes. Todos lo hacemos.

-No creo que la mejor manera de demostrar que me quiere sea intentando controlar cada paso que doy -le reprocho.

-Cada uno demuestra el afecto como sabe, Lexa. Al menos lo está intentando.

Enmudezco porque sé que lleva razón en eso y solo me queda mirarle abatida.

Hay algo nuevo en él que no había conseguido encajar hasta ahora. Su forma de hablar en estos últimos meses, la misma que ahora, me hacía pensar que por fin había comenzado a madurar y centrar la cabeza pero no entendía cuál había sido el detonante.

Examino a su acompañante, que nos observa en silencio sin poder decidirse sobre cuál de los dos centrar la vista.

Lincoln me sigue contemplando suplicante.

-Dejad al menos que me lo piense.

Ambos asienten y reanudan la conversación entre ellos sobre algo pero no les presto más atención.

La relación con Anya está en un punto muerto y sé que tengo mi parte de culpa en ello, pero echo de menos a mi hermana mayor.

Echo de menos a la hermana que me enseñó a defenderme y a luchar por lo que sintiera sin importarme la opinión de los demás, no la que ahora toma decisiones en mi nombre y cree que ya no tengo solución.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

-Me va a dar una pulmonía -digo mientras me miro en el espejo.

Raven y yo hemos ido de compras esta tarde y me ha suplicado que me ponga para la fiesta de esta noche un top sin mangas azul oscuro ajustadísimo a la cintura, con una apertura en forma de lágrima en el escote.

Suspiro y me pongo un pantalón negro también ajustado junto con las botas de siempre. Salgo del baño y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Contenta?

Raven levanta los ojos del móvil para mirarme. Me recorre con la vista de arriba a abajo y comienza a sonreír con picardía.

-Sabía que te iba a quedar como un guante. Estás de miedo, Clarke.

Se lleva las manos a la nuca y se estira en el sofá poniendo las piernas en la mesa.

-Soy genial -dice satisfecha.

-Lo que eres es una inconsciente. Vas a conseguir que me congele de frío ahí fuera -protesto.

-Pero por lo menos habrás conseguido una cita. Ya sabes, muere joven y deja un bonito cadáver…

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras cojo mi abrigo.

-Eso ni si quiera tiene sentido. Mírame -le digo alzando los brazos cuando ya lo tengo puesto-. Voy a llevar el abrigo puesto todo el rato, no voy a poder lucir tu modelito. Con lo cual, voy a pasar frío para nada. Y todo por tu culpa.

-Tonterías.

Se levanta de un salto y se acerca para agarrarme cariñosamente por los hombros.

-Ya me encargaré yo de crear la situación perfecta para que te quites ese abrigo -me dice al oído-. Además, así cuentas con el factor sorpresa.

La miro asustada porque sé lo que significan esas palabras. Cuando Raven "se encarga" de algo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para cumplirlo.

Alza las cejas divertida y se echa a reír.

-Eres idiota. No sé ni por qué te escucho.

-Porque me adoras -y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en el baño.

Unos veinte minutos después llegamos al campus de la universidad. No cabe ni un alfiler así que tardamos otros quince en encontrar aparcamiento.

Hay tanta gente que no se puede casi andar pero el ambiente es estupendo. Antes de darnos cuenta alguien nos planta dos vasos llenos de vino en las manos.

-¡A BEBER! -oímos que grita alguien por detrás nuestra.

-¡Gracias! -chilla Raven dándose la vuelta.

Ambas nos miramos encantadas.

-Esto es increíble -digo mientras busco alguna cara conocida.

-Lo que va a ser increíble va a ser el viajecito de vuelta al coche -bromea Raven.

-¡Clarke! -oigo que grita una voz femenina.

Me giro para saber de dónde proviene pero no distingo a nadie entre tanta gente.

-¡Clarke!, ¡Aquí!

Una mano aparece al fondo y por fin veo de quién se trata.

-¿Octavia?

Se acerca corriendo.

-¡Vaya! Tenía miedo de que no me oyeras con tanto jaleo. ¿Qué tal? -dice mientras me abraza.

-Genial. Raven te presento a Octavia, vamos juntas a creativa.

Se dan la mano.

-¿Estáis solas?, ¿Queréis veniros con nosotros? -pregunta entusiasmada.

-Claro -contesto-. ¿Con quién estás?

-Estoy con mi hermano, sus amigos, mi chico, Anya, gente de clase y… No sé, con mucha gente.

-¿Con que Anya, eh? Seguro que estará encantada de verme...

Se echa a reír.

-La que más, ya verás -y tira de mí para que la sigamos.

Nos lleva hasta un grupo bastante grande de gente sentada en el césped.

Al primero que reconozco es a Murphy, que está un poco más apartado. Ha sacado la guitarra y está enseñándole algunas notas a una chica. Tengo la sensación de conocerla pero está de espaldas a mí y no alcanzo a verle la cara.

-¡Chicos!, ¡Mirad a quién os traigo!

-¡Clarke, qué alegría!

Me giro para ver a Wells, que se levanta para abrazarme.

Saludo a varias personas de clase, entre ellas a Anya, que me responde con desgana, y me presento a los que no conozco, principalmente compañeros de rugby de Bellamy, el hermano de Octavia.

Nos sentamos en el corro al lado de Octavia y Lincoln.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa tal Anya contigo? -me pregunta Raven.

-No lo sé -me encojo de hombros-. Creo que simplemente no le caigo bien.

-Ya, pues si se pasa de la ralla solo tienes que llamarme -dice mientras se remanga la chaqueta y aprieta los puños.

-¿Raven al rescate? -sonrío.

-Las 24 horas.

-Pues brindo por eso -digo chocando mi vaso con el suyo.

No hace falta esperar mucho para empezar a notar los efectos del alcohol en el ambiente y cuando llevamos unos minutos sentadas alguien propone que juguemos a Verdad o Atrevimiento. Muy original, sí...

Las primeras rondas son bastante tranquilas y lo máximo a lo que se reta es a recitarle un poema a alguien o a cantar delante de todos, pero en algún punto la cosa se comienza a calentar y a más de uno le toca quitarse prendas para evitar tener que hacer retos comprometidos. Sobre todo con los que propone Raven, en eso no hay quien la gane.

-Clarke, te toca. ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? -dice Octavia.

Miro un instante a Raven porque sé que está preparada para lanzarme su mejor reto en el instante en el que se lo permita. Casi le salen chispas de los ojos. Todavía no estoy tan borracha.

-Verdad.

-¡Oh venga ya! - Raven se cruza de brazos indignada-. Llevas eligiendo eso todo el tiempo, no tienes sangre en las venas.

-¡Clarke, aburrida! -grita Jasper desde el otro lado del corro.

-¿Lo ves? -dice señalándole.

-Lo siento Raven, pero no me fío de ti -sonrío y me encojo de hombros-. No quiero acabar corriendo desnuda alrededor del campus.

-Yo jamás te haría algo así -dice llevándose una mano al pecho sorprendida-. Te dejaría llevar el abrigo puesto.

Todos se echan a reír y le saco la lengua.

-No te culpo, Clarke -bromea Octavia-. Venga, a ver… ¿a alguien se le ocurre algo?

-¿Verdad que te encanta fotografiar a gente desconocida por la calle? -responde alguien de repente.

Me giro para saber de quién se trata y me quedo de piedra cuando veo a Lexa mirándome fijamente con los brazos cruzados. Está de pie fuera del círculo, justo detrás de Murphy. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo lleva ahí ni recuerdo haberla visto antes.

Va vestida de un modo parecido al día que la conocí, solo que ahora lleva el pelo completamente suelto y le cae con gracia a ambos lados de la cara. Ella era la chica que estaba de espaldas y que me sonaba tanto cuando he llegado.

No hay rastro de su longboard. Tiene el peso apoyado sobre la pierna derecha y me observa divertida. Creo que me está empezando a encantar esa postura.

Anya, que hasta ese momento estaba hablando con Nyko sin atender al juego, nos mira a las dos perpleja.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué estás hablando? -pregunta confundida.

Lexa no contesta.

Yo aún la estoy mirando con la boca abierta.

Anya resopla.

-¿De qué conoces tú a mi hermana? -esta vez es a mí a quien se dirige y está visiblemente alterada.

Lexa me sigue observando y alza una ceja.

-Yo… pues… -no sé a cuál de las dos contestar primero-. No la conozco exactamente. O sea, sí, pero solo de una vez.

Anya me mira aún más enfadada pero Lexa parece entretenida.

Suspiro.

-El otro día fui a hacer fotografías al centro y… -me callo antes de continuar porque recuerdo la última frase de Lexa aquel día: "si Anya se entera de que alguien me ha fotografiado y no es ella me puedo dar por muerta".

Le dirijo una mirada de interrogación para saber si debería contar lo que ocurrió pero ella contempla a Anya ajena a mi dilema. Creo que está buscando enfadar a su hermana intencionadamente y está disfrutando con esto.

-Vi a tu hermana, le pregunté si podía hacerle fotos y me dijo que no -miento-. Ni si quiera sabía quién era.

Anya se gira hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso es verdad? -le pregunta.

Pero Lexa no la escucha. Me está mirando a mí y parece profundamente confundida. Creo que no se esperaba que fuera a mentir por ella y no puede disimularlo.

-¡Lexa! -insite Anya.

Aparta la mirada de mí un instante para fulminarla a ella.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones -gruñe para después darse la vuelta y perderse entre la gente.

Se hace el silencio. Me doy cuenta de que los demás han estado callados todo el tiempo, escuchando atentos nuestra conversación a tres bandas.

Raven me observa preocupada. En sus ojos puedo leer que quiere hacerme millones de preguntas pero se contiene y yo se lo agradezco sonriendo dulcemente.

-Guau -dice Bellamy-. A eso es a lo que yo llamo intensidad.

Anya me mira con odio.

-Esto es culpa tuya -dice antes de levantarse y seguir los pasos de su hermana.

* * *

 **Aviso: jamás, y repito JAMÁS aceptéis ninguna bebida de nadie que no conozcáis. De hecho os diría que tampoco lo hicierais con conocidos, a no ser que esteis 100% seguras de que es alguien de fiar. Esto es ficticio y a nuestras chicas no les pasa nada pero por desgracia en la vida real las cosas son distintas. Tenía que aclarar esto jaja**

 **También soy consciente de que he metido la cutrez del Verdad o Atrevimiento pero es que es la típica en estas fiestas y no podía faltar.**

 **Aprovecho para deciros que agradezco un montón todos los comentarios tan estupendos que dejáis porque es lo que me anima a seguir publicando, sois demasiado buenas conmigo *insertar emoji del monito aquí***

 **El siguiente está en el horno**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

-¡Lexa! -oigo que grita Anya desde algún punto detrás de mí.

Continúo echándome la copa y no tengo ninguna intención de darme la vuelta hasta que acabe.

-¡Lexa! -vuelve a gritar.

Me giro cuando ya está a menos de un metro de mí. Le falta echar espuma por la boca.

-Relájate un poco, hermanita. Te va a dar un infarto -digo bebiendo el primer trago.

Ella me mira mientras lo hago.

-Deja de beber de una vez -contesta con rabia.

Entonces lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos me llevo el vaso a la boca y comienzo a beber hasta terminármelo de un trago. Me giro un instante para coger la botella y vuelvo a rellenar el vaso delante suya.

-¿Querías algo? -pregunto desafiándola con la mirada.

Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza para contenerse. Por lo menos es lista en eso.

-Quiero que me expliques lo que ha pasado ahí atrás -responde señalando al sitio por el que ha venido-. ¿De qué conoces a la enchufada?

-¿La enchufada? -alzo una ceja.

-Clarke, la rubia. Su madre está liada con el director del departamento de fotografía y ella es su ojito derecho. Así que sí, es la enchufada. ¿De qué os conocéis? -repite.

La observo durante un instante intentando entenderla. No es normal el odio que veo reflejado en su mirada.

-¿Estás celosa?

Ella frunce más el ceño.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué iba a tener celos de esa niña de papá? -responde a la defensiva.

-Oh dios mío, lo estás -me río atónita-. Esto es increíble. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho esa chica para que estés así?

Se cruza de brazos y me mira recelosa antes de decir nada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es el ojito derecho de Kane y eso me pone enferma. No hay cosa que odie más que los aprovechados.

-No, aquí hay algo más -añado, pero aunque me esfuerzo no soy capaz de averiguar el qué. Nunca había visto a Anya tan molesta con alguien.

Es cierto que yo consigo sacar su peor cara y no hay una sola vez que hablemos y no me acabe gritando por algo, pero con los demás siempre ha tenido otro carácter, uno bastante más suave que el que muestra con la rubia.

La única persona de la que ha hablado de una manera parecida es Cost… Para, Lexa, no sigas por ahí.

Se remueve en el sitio y desvía la mirada.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta -murmura cambiando de tema.

Suspiro. No me va a dejar rascar más así que no insisto, de momento.

-Eso es porque no hay nada que contestar -bebo de mi copa indiferente.

Se le vuelve a encender la cara.

-¿Cómo que no? -replica-. ¿Pretendes que me crea esa chorrada de las fotos? Te conozco, Lexa, y tú no entras en jueguecitos absurdos con nadie. No sé en qué estarás pensando, pero no quiero que tengas nada que ver con esa tía, ¿entendido? -me ordena señalándome con el dedo.

En ese instante siento cómo la rabia se cuela por cada una de mis extremidades hasta llegarme al estómago. Aprieto los dientes y me acerco más a ella para que me oiga bien porque no quiero tener que gritarle en medio de la gente.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme lo que tengo que hacer -digo lentamente reprimiéndome como puedo.

-A lo mejor se te ha olvidado con tanto alcohol -me reprocha-, pero sigo siendo tu hermana mayor y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¡Tú no puedes saber lo que es mejor para mí! -acabo alzando la voz con más intensidad de lo que esperaba.

Retrocede unos pasos y durante unos segundos puedo ver un atisbo de miedo en su cara que rápidamente corrige.

Varias personas se han girado curiosas al oírme pero no me importan.

-No soy tu puta marioneta, Anya - añado y me marcho sin darle la oportunidad de contestar. Necesito andar unos minutos para calmarme.

No soporto que nadie me dé ordenes y menos aún ella. No a estas alturas.

Sigo sin comprender bien en qué momento dejó de confiar en mí y comenzó a tratarme como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesita que le digan por dónde tiene que caminar para no hacerse daño... Que no esté satisfecha con las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida no le da ningún derecho a imponerme las suyas. No se lo permitiría ni a mi propia madre, si la tuviera.

Me detengo cuando llego a una zona más oscura, frente al campo de rugby. Hay menos gente y eso hace que me sienta más cómoda.

Termino de beberme lo que me queda en el vaso de un trago y vuelvo a rellenarlo. Menos mal que he cogido la botella antes de irme porque soy capaz de quitarle la suya a alguien antes que volver a por otra y correr el riesgo de encontrarme con Anya.

Miro a mi alrededor. Hay varios grupos de gente dispersados por el césped pero son todos más pequeños que el nuestro y alguna que otra pareja aprovecha la poca intimidad del lugar para meterse mano.

Me fijo en una chica que está un poco más adelante, apartada de todos. Es rubia. Es esa tal Clarke. Vaya.

Me acerco hasta ella.

-No deberías estar aquí sola -le digo.

Me mira sorprendida y se le escapa una sonrisa que rápidamente intenta disimular apartando la vista.

-Tú tampoco -contesta cuando me siento a su lado.

La observo en silencio hasta que vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo no estoy sola.

Frunce el ceño confundida y le muestro mi botella, agitándola en el aire.

Se echa a reír y yo me río con ella. Luego se queda mirándola fijamente, pensativa. Advierto que el vaso que sujeta entre las manos está vacío.

-¿Quieres? -digo ofreciéndosela.

Duda un instante antes de responder.

-Te queda poco. ¿Seguro que no te importa?

-No te preocupes por mí, creo que ya llevo varias como esta.

Sonríe aliviada y se echa una copa. Bebe media de un trago y vuelve a rellenar el vaso antes de devolvérmela. Entonces gira la cabeza para contemplar el horizonte y apoya los codos en las rodillas.

Hay que reconocer que la chica es guapa.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunto.

Asiente débilmente y no dice nada. Aprovecho ese momento para estudiarla.

Su expresión parece preocupada pero sonríe dulcemente. Ya había visto ese contraste en ella antes, cuando la observaba hablar con su amiga en el corro. Es como si intentara apartar sus propios conflictos internos de su cabeza, dejando a la vista únicamente su lado más amable para que sepas que puedes confiar en ella. Es bonito y triste a la vez.

Me fijo en el pequeño lunar que adorna su labio superior. También reparé en él la primera vez que nos vimos y le da un toque increíblemente sexy.

Me sorprendo a mí misma humedeciéndome los labios y bebo de mi vaso para intentar recomponerme.

-Es mi madre -suelta de pronto.

Me mira interrogante y yo asiento para indicarle que puede seguir si quiere. Vuelve a mirar a la nada.

-Estoy preocupada por ella -continúa-. Mi padre murió hace un año y desde entonces no se comporta de la misma manera... Ahora la veo más contenta porque está con alguien pero a veces no la reconozco, hace y dice cosas que antes jamás habría hecho. Me ha llamado hace cinco minutos y he tenido que colgar -baja la vista al móvil que ha dejado en el suelo, entre las piernas-. No sé… quizás estoy siendo demasiado egoísta con ella.

Su tono es tan bajo que creo que habla más bien para ella que para mí.

Juega un instante con el hielo de su bebida y después se la lleva hasta la boca para darle un trago grande.

-No creo que seas egoísta por querer recuperar a tu madre -digo cuando acaba. Ella me mira poco convencida-, pero tienes que entender que no todo el mundo reacciona igual cuando pierde a alguien importante en su vida. Algo así te cambia para siempre.

Me observa intentando procesar mis palabras. Asiente y se termina la copa.

-A veces pienso que soy yo la que ha cambiado para siempre -susurra.

Permanecemos un rato en silencio.

Imagino que ella no quiere añadir nada más sobre el tema y yo no soy nadie para entrometerme en la vida de una desconocida. Además, soy de las que cree que muchas veces es mejor no decir nada. Las palabras al fin y al cabo son solo eso, palabras.

Recuerdo algo que me había dejado pensando antes.

-¿Por qué le has mentido a mi hermana? -pregunto de golpe.

Se sorprende por el cambio de tema y me mira extrañada. Se encoge de hombros cuando se da cuenta de a qué me refiero.

-No lo sé. Me acordé en ese momento de lo que dijiste y creí que era lo correcto.

No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué iba a recordar lo que le dije aquel día?, ¿Y por qué narices iba a mentir después por mí en el interrogatorio de Anya? Cualquier otro ni se habría molestado en creer lo que le dije sobre las fotos.

Sí, evidentemente Anya me habría montado un pollo del quince ahí mismo si se entera de que dejé que esta chica me sacara fotos después de que ella me haya estado suplicando durante años que fuera su modelo, pero eso la rubia no lo sabe y no tenía por qué tener en cuenta mis palabras. Es un detalle tan absurdo que es absurdo en sí mismo el hecho de recordarlo.

Se muestra nerviosa cuando ve que no digo nada.

-Espero no haberte buscado ningún problema con ella -dice-. Os he visto discutiendo cuando venía para acá.

Me río para dentro ante su tono de preocupación.

-Tranquila, eso es algo que hace muy a menudo -bromeo para relajar la situación-. Mi hermana es más de ladrar que de morder.

Se ríe. Tiene una sonrisa dulce que se contagia con facilidad.

La verdad es que creo que no entiendo a Anya...

-Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con las fotos?, ¿No las borrarías, no?

Alza una ceja y me mira con curiosidad.

-No… las tengo guardadas en un disco duro, como te dije.

-¿Y ya las has usado para tu disfrute personal? -pregunto con sorna reproduciendo las palabras que utilizó.

Noto que se sonroja, aunque no sé si es por el efecto del alcohol o por mis palabras. Se lleva la mano a la frente y se muerde el labio inferior mientras me mira cortada.

-Dios, qué vergüenza. Tenía la esperanza de que no te acordaras de aquello.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? No todos los días se oye una frase así…

Se ríe de nuevo.

-A lo mejor te las puedo enseñar cuando las haya retocado.

-A lo mejor me apetece verlas -replico y su sonrisa se hace aún más grande.

Estoy segura de que lo único que me une a Anya ahora mismo es la sangre.

-¡Joder, por fin te encuentro! -grita alguien detrás nuestro.

Ella se gira sobresaltada.

Yo tardo un poco más porque, sin saber por qué, prefiero mirarla.

-¿Raven?, ¿Qué pasa?

Su amiga nos mira con las manos en la cadera mientras recupera el aliento.

-Vaya, no sabía que estabas tan bien acompañada -bromea al verme.

-Raven… -gruñe ella.

-Vale, vale -dice su amiga levantando las manos-. Venía a buscarte. Todos se han ido ya.

-¿Cómo que todos? -pregunto de golpe-. ¿Y Anya?

-Fue de las primeras en irse con Nylan, Nathan…

-Nyko -la corto rechinando los dientes.

-Eso.

-La voy a matar -me levanto de golpe y saco el móvil del bolsillo.

Marco el número de Lincoln mientras comienzo a andar de un lado a otro. No contesta.

-Genial -murmuro.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Clarke.

Vuelvo a llamarle. Sigue sin contestar.

-¡Lexa! -repite.

Me paro y la miro mal por gritarme. Luego guardo el móvil e intento respirar para calmarme.

-Se supone que volvía a casa con Anya y se ha largado -consigo decir-, y Lincoln no coge el teléfono.

-A Lincoln hace rato que le vi desaparecer con Octavia -contesta su amiga-. Pero tranquila, nosotras podemos llevarte -dice con una sonrisa tan grande que no sé si debería preocuparme.

Miro a Clarke. Ella mira a su amiga.

-No -contesto rápidamente. Ambas me miran-. No quiero complicaros. Cogeré un autobús.

-El siguiente no pasa hasta dentro de una hora.

Miro el reloj con la esperanza de que se equivoque. No lo hace.

-Te acercamos nosotras -vuelve a insistir.

Me encantaría poder evitar esta situación pero soy consciente de que es la única alternativa que me queda si no quiero andar durante horas.

-Está bien -suspiro.

Resulta que tienen el coche aparcado a unos veinte minutos de donde estamos, lo que me deja tiempo más que de sobra para planear la forma en la que mataré a Anya. No me puedo creer que se haya marchado sin avisarme, yo jamás la dejaría tirada por muy enfadada que estuviera con ella.

No pienso en otra cosa durante todo el trayecto y no hablo con ellas más que para indicarles por dónde se llega a mi casa. Les pido que paren en un cruce un par de calles antes para andar un rato y llegar despejada y me bajo del coche. Me acerco a la ventanilla del copiloto para despedirme.

-Gracias por… -me quedo muda cuando veo a Clarke.

Se ha quitado el abrigo y lleva un top ajustadísimo que resalta todas sus curvas de una manera exquisita. Y otra vez está ahí el dichoso escote…

Siento que se me suben de golpe a la cabeza todas las botellas de alcohol que me he tomado esta noche y me mareo. Ya no sé ni por qué estaba enfadada.

Un carraspeo me devuelve a la tierra. Su amiga me está mirando con las cejas levantadas.

-Gracias -digo tajante y me doy la vuelta lo más rápido que puedo.

Me alejo sin volver a mirarlas.

¿Qué coño haces, Lexa?

* * *

 **He intentado ser rápida actualizando porque ahora tengo unos días un poco liados y quería al menos dejar cerrado el tema de la fiesta. Intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente.**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios otra vez!**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Miro el móvil por cuarta vez esperando ver algún nuevo mensaje de Raven y nada… Hace cinco minutos que se supone que estaba en la puerta de la cafetería pero llevo en ella más de diez y aún no ha aparecido.

Los microondas donde la gente se calienta la comida que trae de casa están justo al lado de la entrada y el olor hace que me rujan las tripas.

Llevo muriéndome de hambre toda la mañana porque me he quedado dormida y como no me daba tiempo a desayunar he salido corriendo de casa con media tostada en la boca. Además hoy en la última clase nos han dejado salir media hora antes, por lo que solo puedo pensar en que hace media hora que podía haber comido. Y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque he quedado con Raven. Los miércoles tiene que dar una optativa en mi facultad así que aprovechamos para comer juntas, y siempre me toca esperarla.

Cuando ya creo que se me va dar la vuelta el estómago la veo aparecer corriendo por el fondo del pasillo.

-Perdona, tía -dice con una mano en la tripa intentando recuperar el aliento-. He tenido que aparcar en el Parking. ¿Qué narices le pasa a esta facultad? Nunca consigo encontrar aparcamiento.

-Te lo habré dicho veinte veces y las veinte me habrás ignorado: detrás del campo de rugby hay un descampado donde siempre hay sitio.

-Ya claro. ¿De verdad te crees que si cojo el coche para venir desde mi facultad, que está a cinco minutos, voy a irme hasta Mordor para aparcar?

-Pues no cojas el coche, al menos así llegarías a tiempo -digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Clarke, corazón... -me pasa una mano por los hombros y me aprieta cariñosamente-, mi relación con mi coche va más allá de la mera conexión dueña-máquina; no puedo separarme así como así de él. Ya lo entenderás cuando tengas el tuyo…

Me aparto de golpe y la fulmino con la mirada.

-Eres imbécil.

Se ríe.

-Y tú adorable cuando te enfadas -dice agarrándome otra vez-. Bueno, ¿comemos o qué?

Pedimos la comida y nos sentamos en la única mesa libre que queda, al lado de la puerta trasera.

-Genial, ahora nos tenemos que helar de frío cada vez que entre y salga alguien -me quejo.

Me pongo de muy mal humor cuando tengo hambre.

-Deja de torturarme y come -me mete una patata en la boca y comienza a devorar su hamburguesa. Hago lo mismo-. ¿Cómo va tu semana?

-¿Sinceramente? Un coñazo. En clase no hemos hecho nada nuevo y fuera de ella Kane me persigue por los pasillos.

-¿Todavía quiere que participes en ese concurso de fotografía? Creí que ya habíais hablado sobre eso.

-Y lo hicimos. Le dije que no sabía si tenía fotos lo suficientemente buenas como para eso y que me lo tenía que pensar… Insistió un poco más pero pareció entenderlo.

-Entonces puede que quiera hablar de otra cosa.

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunto extrañada.

Se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor quiere decirte algo sobre lo suyo con tu madre?

Dejo de comer para pensar en lo que dice.

Kane siempre me está bombardeando con concursos, seminarios, actividades, cursos… Cualquier cosa que me pueda interesar para aprender fuera de la carrera, y ya le dije que me sentía un poco agobiada cuando lo hacía.

Se lo agradezco infinitamente pero ya he escuchado comentarios de gente molesta por ello y eso me genera dudas. Nunca puedo saber hasta qué punto me ofrece las oportunidades porque tengo talento o porque siente que tiene algún tipo de responsabilidad conmigo. Es muy frustrante.

Y aun así elegiría antes volver a hablar con él sobre eso que de mi madre.

-Pues en ese caso prefiero que no lo haga… -digo centrándome otra vez en mi comida.

-En algún momento tendrá que pasar, Clarke. Es normal que quiera saber lo que piensas. Ni si quiera yo lo sé… Te cierras en banda cuando alguien saca el tema.

Suspiro.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Está bien… -hace una pausa para pensar- Hablemos de tu nueva novia -sonríe traviesa.

-¿Cómo que mi nueva novia?

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. La chica de la fiesta… Lexa. Todavía no me has contado de qué hablabais tan apartadas cuando fui a buscarte -dice moviendo las cejas.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar su nombre y noto que me pongo colorada.

¿Pero qué me pasa?

-¡Ajá! -grita señalándome-. Ahí lo tienes. ¿Hay tema o no hay tema?

-Raven, por favor… -intento sonar indignada pero no cuela.

Coge el cuchillo y me apunta con él.

-Habla o te rajo -me ordena.

Me río ante su intento de poner cara de asesina.

-Pues la verdad es que…

-¡Chicas, qué bien que estéis aquí! -grita una voz detrás de mí.

-¡Octavia! -a Raven se le ilumina la cara-. Llegas justo en el momento más interesante. Clarke me estaba contando su lío con Lexa la otra noche…

-¿Estás liada con Lexa? -abre los ojos como platos mientras deja su bandeja de comida y se sienta a su lado.

Genial, ahora tendré que aguantar a las dos interrogándome.

-No estamos liadas…

-De momento -matiza Raven.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me cruzo de brazos en la silla.

-La verdad es que hay que ser valiente para liarse con ella… -comienza a decir Octavia-. No es como Anya, ni mucho menos, pero se nota que son hermanas. Lincoln tiene mucha paciencia con ella.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de que no es muy habladora que se diga…

Las miro atónita.

¿Qué coño sabrán ellas?

¿Y por qué me molesta tanto que hablen así de Lexa?

-Pues conmigo fue muy dulce -digo sin darme cuenta.

Me miran sorprendidas y Raven empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabemos la razón de eso… Solo hay que acordarse de cómo te miraba cuando la dejamos en su casa.

-Lo digo en serio -protesto-. Discutí con mi madre por teléfono y cuando me vio mal se quedó conmigo sin tener por qué hacerlo. Fue un detalle por su parte.

-No me malinterpretes, Clarke -aclara Octavia-. Creo que Lexa es buena chica y tiene un gran corazón, pero lo tiene roto en mil pedazos y eso hace que ya no confíe en nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto.

-Lincoln no me ha querido decir mucho, pero resulta que hace unos años Lexa tenía planeado marcharse de la ciudad con su novia y en el último momento la dejó tirada.

-¿Su novia?

-Sí. Por lo visto tenía muchos problemas y nadie la quería cerca de Lexa porque la consideraban una mala influencia. De ahí lo de intentar fugarse juntas…

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo y aun así se fue sin ella?

-Sí.

-Vaya -suelta Raven-. Ahora entiendo que actúe como una amargada…

-Raven… -le recrimino.

-Es verdad -continúa Octavia-. Lincoln dice que desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Incluso dejó de venir a la universidad, que era lo que más le gustaba. Estudiaba educación infantil.

-¿Que esa tía, que más que hablar te bufa, estudiaba educación infantil? -pregunta Raven-. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero Lincoln me aseguró que cuando está con niños es una persona completamente diferente.

-Tuvo que ser muy doloroso sentirse traicionada de esa manera… -digo pensando en voz alta.

Raven me observa pensativa.

-Octavia -comienza a hablar sin apartar la mirada-, ¿sabes si nuestra amiga ha tenido alguna aventura desde entonces?

-¿Lexa? Ni idea… A tanto no he llegado en mi investigación.

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza para indicarle que no siga por ahí porque la conozco.

-Pero lo que está claro es que está soltera… ¿no? -dice sonriente-. Y que le gusta Clarke.

Me llevo la mano a la cara.

-Eso no lo sabes -gruño.

-¡Claro que lo sé! Porque a diferencia de ti, querida, yo no estoy ciega.

Octavia me mira y se echa a reír.

-La verdad es que hacéis buena pareja -dice mordiéndose el labio-. Y el otro día quedó claro que entre vosotras hay algún tipo de tensión no resuelta.

-¿Tú también, Octavia?, ¿Tú también? -le reprocho.

Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Tienes su número? -le pregunta Raven.

-No, pero se lo pido ahora mismo a Lincoln -dice cogiendo el móvil.

Resoplo.

-¿Vosotras no os habéis planteado liaros o algo? -protesto-. Porque sois tal para cual…

Se miran la una a la otra durante un instante y se echan a reír.

-Pues si no se me hubieran adelantado ya… -contesta Raven.

Madre mía.

-Listo. Te lo acabo de mandar en un mensaje.

Noto cómo me vibra el móvil en el bolsillo.

Me miran expectantes.

-¿Qué?

-¿A qué esperas? Dile algo -se queja Raven.

-¿Ahora?, ¿Con vosotras delante? Ni loca.

-Clarke, o le mandas un mensaje ahora mismo o lo hago yo y te quito la novia. Elige.

La miro enfadada y saco el móvil.

No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Guardo el contacto que me ha pasado Octavia y abro una nueva conversación.

No tiene foto. Qué sorpresa…

Me paro antes de empezar a escribir.

-¿Y qué se supone que le tengo que decir?

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por un "hola, soy Clarke"? -dice alzando la voz.

-¡Vale, pero no me grites!

-¡Grito porque tú estás gritando!

-¡Es que me estás poniendo nerviosa, joder!

-¿Queréis calmaros ya las dos? -interrumpe Octavia-. A ver, Clarke, pon algo como…

Me tiemblan los dedos mientras escribo.

Solo espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto más tarde.

* * *

 **Hay una tendencia generalizada a hacer de Costia una persona adorable pero yo he preferido imaginarmela turbia qué quereis que os diga jaja**

 **Mil gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Me levanto en mitad de la noche al oír un repiqueteo en la ventana. Corro la cortina pero no veo a nadie en la calle así que lo ignoro y me giro para meterme de nuevo en la cama.

Antes de llegar a ella lo oigo otra vez. Es un sonido agudo y seco. Creo que alguien ha cogido las piedrecitas del jardín y las está tirando contra ella.

Vuelvo y esta vez abro la ventana para sacar la cabeza. Distingo una figura entre las sombras, agazapada detrás del coche de Titus, pero todavía estoy medio dormida y no alcanzo a ver quién es.

-¡Psst!, ¡Lexa! -dice susurrando.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento. Incluso aunque tuviera a cien personas más gritando a mi alrededor solo oiría la suya.

-¿Costia?

Sale de su escondite y por fin puedo verla gracias a la luz de las farolas que iluminan la calle. Lleva un macuto y un saco de dormir echados a la espalda.

-¿Estás lista? El tren sale en media hora, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Ahora?, ¿Pero no nos íbamos mañana?

-¿Qué dices? Llevamos un mes planeando esto, dime por favor que no se te ha olvidado preparar tus cosas -dice enfadada.

-No, no -aclaro rápidamente-. Tranquila, ya bajo.

-¡Que no se te olvide coger el dinero! -me recuerda antes de apartarme de la ventana.

Qué raro… Juraría que habíamos quedado en salir mañana por la noche y no suelo equivocarme con estas cosas.

Por suerte llevo teniendo la mochila preparada en el armario casi una semana así que solo tengo que vestirme en un momento y cogerla.

Salgo de la habitación en silencio y bajo las escaleras lo más despacio que puedo para evitar que alguien se despierte. Cuando ya estoy llegando al final uno de los viejos escalones de madera cruje haciendo que me pare en seco. Me quedo en esa postura unos segundos.

Oigo el reloj de la cocina y los latidos de mi corazón, que parece que quiera salirse por la boca, pero nada más.

Cuando estoy segura de que nadie más en mi casa se ha enterado vuelvo a moverme y sigo bajando hasta llegar a la entrada. Abro la puerta lentamente y cuando estoy fuera la cierro con el mismo cuidado.

Respiro aliviada.

-¿Costia? -me giro para buscarla pero no la veo.

Voy hasta el coche por si se ha vuelto a esconder; lo rodeo, miro por debajo… No está.

-¿Costia, dónde estás? -repito.

Me empiezo a poner nerviosa.

Busco en cada rincón de mi jardín y hasta en el de los vecinos. Tampoco está ahí.

Salgo a la calle y miro por detrás de cada coche y arbusto pero no la veo por ningún lado. De pronto me veo en mitad de la carretera sin saber a dónde mirar ni a dónde ir.

Una lágrima empieza a caer por mi cara.

-Costia… -tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide decir otra cosa que no sea su nombre.

¿Se ha marchado?

-¡Lexa! -la voz de Lincoln me despierta de golpe-. Apaga esa maldita alarma de una vez.

Me desoriento y durante un instante no sé dónde estoy, pero cuando consigo fijar la vista veo a Lincoln apoltronado en el sillón mirando atontado a la televisión. Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado dormida en su sofá después de comer.

Miro a mi alrededor buscando algún chisme que apagar y al no ver nada dejo caer la cabeza e intento dormirme otra vez. La alarma sigue sonando.

-Hazlo tú -gruño.

-Lo haría encantado pero es tu móvil y lo tienes debajo del culo. No pienso meter la mano ahí.

Me remuevo en el sofá otra vez intentando encontrarlo. Las mantas que me he echado encima se me han enrollado y tengo que quitármelas como puedo hasta que por fin lo veo.

-Joder, qué paz -dice Lincoln cuando lo apago.

Miro la hora.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -me levanto rápidamente y busco mis zapatillas-. ¿Dónde coño están mis zapatillas?

-Mira debajo de la mesa.

-Joder, podrías haberme despertado antes.

-¿Y para qué te pones entonces una alarma?

-Pues… Me da igual, ya has visto que no me he enterado y tú estabas despierto, o casi -cojo el móvil y mi mochila.

-Eso no es problema mío.

-¿Y mi chaqueta? -digo mirando a todos lados.

-En la entrada, ¿también necesitas que te diga dónde está?

-Vete a la mierda -salgo corriendo.

Cuando llego a la tienda Titus está atendiendo a un cliente y me libro del sermón de turno pero aun así me gano una de sus penetrantes miradas de desaprobación mientras paso por delante del mostrador y me dirijo al almacén.

En realidad llego justo a tiempo para mi turno pero tanto él como Anya parece que tengan una apuesta interna de "a ver quién le hace la vida más imposible a Lexa".

Dejo mis cosas y me tiro sobre el sofá con desgana. Saco el móvil para hacer algo de tiempo hasta que se marche Titus y me toque atender a mí. Tengo un mensaje de un número que no conozco:

 _Número Desconocido: ¿Lexa? Soy Clarke, sé que esto te va a parecer raro pero el otro día en la fiesta me pareció que fuiste muy amable conmigo y… bueno, me gustaría agradecértelo de alguna manera, si te apetece. Le he pedido tu numero a Lincoln, por cierto, espero que no te importe._

Me empiezo a reír sola mientras guardo su número.

¿En serio esa es su excusa?

Abro la conversación de Lincoln:

 _Yo: Idiota, ¿le has dado mi número a Clarke?_

 _Lincoln: Sí. Pensé que te alegrarías._

 _Yo: ¿Y no se te ocurrió avisarme? A lo mejor no me gusta que una desconocida tenga mi número, no sé…_

 _Lincoln: Vete con ese cuento a otra parte que vi como la mirabas el otro día… Y ahora déjame dormir en paz, pesada._

 _Yo: Que te jodan._

 _Lincoln: A por ella, tigre ;)_

Tiro el móvil al sofá deseando que fuera su cabeza y me levanto para andar un poco antes de decidir qué hacer. Empiezo a dar vueltas por el almacén mientras me rasco la cabeza. En ese momento entra Titus.

-Me marcho -dice con tono serio.

Se pone el abrigo y se me queda mirando antes de salir.

-Espero que cambies esa cara. No hemos vendido mucho esta mañana y no podemos permitirnos espantar a más clientes.

Me muerdo la lengua para no contestarle una burrada y asiento con la cabeza.

Me analiza de arriba abajo con gesto preocupado y abre la boca como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero finalmente no lo hace y se limita a darse la vuelta y alejarse. Le observo hasta que sale de la tienda. No recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una conversación de más de dos frases.

Entonces se me ocurre algo y voy hasta el sofá para coger el móvil. Abro la conversación de Clarke:

 _Yo: Tendría que haberte pedido el número la otra noche para evitarnos los intermediarios. Claro que me apetece y ya se me ha ocurrido cómo me lo puedes agradecer. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?_

Oigo que alguien entra en la tienda pero me espero hasta que contesta. Por suerte lo hace pronto:

 _Clarke: Vaya. ¿Debería preocuparme?, ¿Me vas a obligar a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad? Esta noche estoy libre._

Me río por su respuesta.

 _Yo: Espero que no haga falta. ¿Conoces Polaris?_

 _Clarke: ¿La tienda de discos? Sí, solía ir allí con mi padre de pequeña… ¿Por?_

 _Yo: Genial. Te espero ahí a partir de las 9. Toca un par de veces en la puerta cuando llegues._

 _Clarke: ¿Y no me vas a decir qué es lo que vamos a hacer?_

 _Yo: No. Ya lo descubrirás entonces. Trae cerveza._

Dejo el móvil donde estaba y salgo del almacén.

Hay un niño asomado al mostrador que sujeta un CD de canciones infantiles y una señora mayor a su lado que me mira extrañada mientras me da el dinero para que le cobre. Me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy sonriendo como una idiota.

Este turno se me va a hacer más largo de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **Tranquilidad que el siguiente no tardará en llegar.**

 **Os veo un poco relajadas en el tema reviews y me gustaría ver más movimiento... más que nada porque es la única manera que tengo de saber si os va gustando o no el desarrollo de la historia. Asi que venga, ánimo jaja**

 **De todas formas mil gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios, favs y follows que he recibido hasta ahora! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

No tenía ni idea de que el tiempo pudiera pasar tan despacio.

Desde que Lexa me ha dicho que quería verme esta noche han pasado varias cosas: primero, he tenido que intentar recordar cómo se respiraba porque he tenido serios problemas para hacerlo; segundo, se me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago que me ha durado toda la tarde; y tercero, e intentado hacer cualquier cosa que se me pasara por la cabeza para que se me hiciera más corta la espera y no me ha servido para nada.

He salido a hacer fotos, me he puesto a estudiar y lo he dejado porque no me concentraba, he intentado ver una película, me he duchado, he salido a correr, me he vuelto a duchar, me he cambiado tres veces de ropa… Y aun así cada vez que miraba el reloj había pasado la mitad del tiempo que me imaginaba, o menos. Hasta que al final he desistido y me he dejado caer sobre la cama a esperar que pasase el tiempo.

No entiendo por qué estoy tan nerviosa… De hecho, creo que no me he puesto así por quedar con nadie en toda mi vida, y eso que solo hemos hablado dos veces. Cuando le mandé el mensaje me conformaba con que no me ignorara o que al menos le apeteciera quedar algún día para tomar algo; ni por asomo me podía imaginar que quisiera verme esta noche. Me ha descolocado por completo y no me suelen gustar las situaciones en las que siento que no tengo el control.

Respiro hondo mientras observo el techo de mi habitación. Cojo el móvil y llamo a Raven, necesito escuchar una voz que no sea la de mi cabeza.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte? -responde burlándose.

-Eso lo hice hace casi una hora. Ahora solo necesito que me entretengas antes de que me termine de volver loca esperando.

-Madre mía, estás pilladísima por esa tía. Le voy a tener que preguntar su secreto. A lo mejor es el rollo de tía dura, el ceño fruncido, el pelo… O todo junto. Voy a empezar a hacer una lista -sigue bromeando.

-No estoy pillada. Simplemente me ha cogido por sorpresa todo esto, nada más. ¿A ti no te parece raro que quiera quedar así, de golpe? Quizás tenía que haberle dicho que no y haber propuesto otro día…

-Clarke, relájate por Dios. Cuando alguien quiere ver a alguien lo normal es que quede con esa persona. No creo que sea una psicópata por eso…Y si mañana apareces descuartizada entonces sabremos que nos equivocábamos. Te llevaré flores a la tumba todas las semanas, tranquila.

Me echo a reír.

-Conociéndote seguro que me las llevarías de plástico.

-Pues es una opción de lo más respetable -argumenta-. ¿Tú sabes lo caros que son los ramos naturales? Además, así no se estropearían. Es una pena matar a las pobres flores de esa manera…

-No sabía que te preocupasen tanto las plantas.

-Me preocupo por cualquier cosa que me dé menos trabajo -se ríe-. Venga, tranquilízate y ve a por tu novia. No querrás hacerla esperar en vuestra primera cita, ¿verdad?

-Está bien -suspiro-. Pero no es una cita. Y deja de decir que es mi novia. Hablamos luego -cuelgo.

Miro la hora: las 8:05. Vuelvo a respirar hondo antes de levantarme y coger mis cosas para marcharme. Llegaré demasiado pronto, pero por lo menos no me comeré la cabeza entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Cuando llego a la tienda de discos todavía quedan veinte minutos para las 9, así que decido aprovechar ese tiempo para comprar la bebida en el supermercado más cercano. Antes de hacerlo no puedo resistirme a echar un vistazo a la tienda al pasar por delante de la puerta (desde la acera de en frente, eso sí). Todavía no está cerrada y hay gente dentro.

Busco a Lexa con la mirada y la encuentro hablando con un chico mientras sujeta un CD en cada mano. Parece concentrada mientras habla y él a su vez no deja de mirarla con media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. No sé si estará intentando ligar con ella pero de pronto siento lo más parecido a una arcada y tengo que dejar de mirar y seguir andando para calmarme.

No es normal que me ponga así por alguien a quien acabo de conocer…

En el supermercado me decanto por coger una caja de seis botellas de cerveza. En realidad con los nervios que tengo creo que necesitaría una entera solo para mí pero tampoco quiero presentarme con demasiada bebida y que piense que soy una alcohólica.

Al pasar por el estante de la comida preparada cojo un sándwich para cenar y dudo un instante sobre si coger otro para ella. No tengo ni idea de si habrá cenado o si tendrá planes para hacerlo, y si los tiene, tampoco sé si me incluye a mí en ellos. Al final decido no hacerlo para ahorrarme complicaciones. Tampoco sabría cuál elegir… Lo mismo es vegana y no tendría manera de saberlo.

Me siento en un banco al final de la calle donde está la tienda para comérmelo mientras espero. Desde ese sitio puedo ver perfectamente la puerta y al poco tiempo veo que las luces de dentro se apagan y el cierre comienza a bajar, parándose a la mitad. Compruebo otra vez la hora: las 9 en punto, pero espero otros cinco minutos antes de levantarme por si acaso.

Cuando llego la tienda se ve completamente a oscuras por dentro, excepto por una luz que sale de una puerta entornada al fondo. Cojo aire y meto la mano como puedo por una de las rendijas del cierre para golpear un par de veces en la puerta, que por suerte está cerca, aunque tengo mis dudas de que lo vaya a oír.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso esperando ahí, pero si son segundos a mí me parecen minutos; y si son minutos, me parecen horas.

Me empiezo a poner más nerviosa y como no veo movimiento en el interior saco el móvil para mandarle un mensaje. Habría sido más fácil hacer eso desde el principio…

En ese momento oigo que se abre la puerta y alzo la vista de golpe. Me está observando apoyada en ella.

-Hola.

-Hola -apenas me sale la voz.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche o prefieres entrar? -dice alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?, ¡Oh! Sí, claro, entro… -paso por debajo del cierre algo avergonzada.

Solo se aparta hasta la mitad para dejar que entre por la puerta, lo que provoca que tenga que pasar muy cerca de ella. Más de lo que me esperaba. Tanto, que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por intentar no rozarla y aun así nuestros brazos acaban tocándose.

Me duele el pecho de lo fuerte que me late el corazón.

Le da a un botón para terminar de bajar el cierre y echa la llave en la puerta antes de girarse y comenzar a andar hacia el fondo de la tienda.

-Espero que no te tropieces y me tires algún estante -bromea seria al pasar por mi lado.

-Espero que ninguno se me ponga en medio -respondo.

Se ríe, o eso creo. Por suerte la tienda no es demasiado grande y la poca luz que hay es suficiente para iluminarla y saber por dónde ir.

La sigo en silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta y cuando la cruzo me quedo boquiabierta.

Lo que veo es un almacén bastante amplio con dos zonas completamente distintas: la primera nada más entrar a la izquierda, donde hay una mesa de escritorio llena de papeles, discos de música y un ordenador; la pared tras ella está ocupada por varias estanterías con cajas etiquetadas con números e iniciales. La segunda, la de la derecha, parece más bien una sala de estar que un almacén.

Hay un sofá oscuro que parece bastante desgastado con un par de cojines y una mesa auxiliar a un lado, con un montón de libros. Encima de él la pared está completamente cubierta por carátulas de vinilos de distintas épocas iluminados por una línea de lámparas chinas de papel que cruza la habitación de un lado a otro, dándole a la escena un toque anaranjado tan especial que quita el aliento.

-Guau... -es lo único que consigo decir.

Ella me contempla con una sonrisa de suficiencia sin apartarse de la puerta.

-¿Te gusta? Lo hicimos Anya y yo hace unos años.

-Es increíble.

Me acerco para verlo mejor. Están todos los grandes juntos: Bob Dylan, The Doors, Ray Charles, Janis Joplin… Hay tantos que tendría que pasarme horas para verlos todos. Sonrío cuando distingo entre ellos _Songs in the Key of Life_ , de Stevie Wonder.

-No puede ser. Ese era el disco favorito de mi padre -digo señalándolo-. Lo ponía tantas veces que se le terminó rallando y tuvo que comprar otro. Creo que me sé todas las canciones de memoria.

Se me humedecen los ojos al recordarlo y pierdo la sonrisa. Me aclaro la garganta cuando me doy cuenta pero no puedo apartar la vista del mural.

-Espera, has dicho que lo hiciste con Anya. ¿También trabaja aquí?

-A veces -se coloca a mi lado-. La tienda es de nuestro tío y cuando tuvimos edad de trabajar decidió contratarnos a nosotras en vez de a desconocidos. Desde que no estudio suelo llevarla con él entre semana y Anya los sábados y domingos.

-¿No estudias? -pregunto, aunque ya conozco la respuesta.

Me giro para encontrarme con su mirada. Niega con la cabeza y se aleja para coger un CD de la mesa. Interpreto con eso que no tiene intención de hablar del tema. Vuelve a donde estaba y se agacha cerca del sofá.

-Esas cervezas se van a calentar -dice mientras lo mete en una minicadena y comienza a sonar una música tranquila.

Miro la bolsa que todavía sujeto en la mano.

-Cierto -saco dos botellas pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada para abrirlas-. Mierda, ¿tienes un abridor?

-¿Has comprado botellas y no te has asegurado de tener uno? -se echa a reír-. Trae -se acerca hasta mí, saca las llaves del bolsillo y quita las chapas haciendo palanca con una de ellas. Me quedo alucinada por la rapidez con la que lo hace.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? Yo llevo años intentándolo y nunca me sale.

Se encoge de hombros y me da la mía.

-Paso demasiado tiempo con Lincoln. O él conmigo… Creo que la novia no sabe dónde se ha metido saliendo con él -bromea-. Pero explícame eso de que venías aquí de pequeña. ¿Es verdad? -se lleva la cerveza a la boca y bebe un trago mientras me observa de cerca.

Recuerdo que se lo conté en el mensaje.

-Sí… Cuando hacíamos algún viaje siempre comprábamos varios CDs para no repetirnos y veníamos a esta tienda porque a mi padre le gustaba. Me encantaba trastear entre los discos y encontrar alguno muy antiguo, para mí era como ir a un museo.

Frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que me parece raro que no te viera. Yo solía pasar los veranos aquí jugando a que atendía a los clientes y ayudando a mi tío a reponer los estantes.

-A lo mejor lo hicimos y no nos acordamos.

-Lo dudo -contesta tan rápido que me descoloca. Otra vez.

Habla siempre con un tono tan serio que no soy capaz de distinguir cuándo está de broma y cuándo no.

La sigo con la mirada mientras se acomoda en el sofá, apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo.

-Bueno, cuéntame tu día. ¿Ya te ha pillado alguien más sacándole fotografías? -se burla.

Definitivamente esta chica debería hacerse ver lo de la bipolaridad.

-¿Vas a dejar de recordármelo algún día? -suspiro y me siento en el lado que ha dejado libre mirándola de frente.

-Nunca -sonríe-. Todavía me río sola cuando me acuerdo de tu cara de susto. Tendría que haberte sacado yo la foto a ti.

-Ya, pues yo todavía sufro cuando me acuerdo de tu cara de asesina… Creía que me tirarías la cámara o te pondrías a gritar en mitad de la plaza. No sabía lo que me harías.

Entonces alza la barbilla y, de la misma manera que hizo el día de las fotografías, baja la vista hasta mis labios. Sin embargo esta vez tarda menos tiempo en volver a fijarla en mis ojos y la forma en la que me mira al hacerlo hace que se me seque la garganta.

Bebo para intentar disimularlo pero parece que se da cuenta y hace una pequeña mueca divertida.

-¿Por qué la fotografía? -pregunta seria después de unos segundos.

-¿Te refieres a por qué me gusta?

-Me refiero a que podías haber elegido estudiar audiovisuales o algo por el estilo que la incluye en el programa y tiene más salidas. ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar exclusivamente fotografía?

Me extraño por la pregunta porque hasta ahora nadie me la había hecho. Normalmente todo el mundo asume que haces lo que más te gusta si no te quejas sobre ello.

-En ese tipo de carreras solo se da una fotografía muy básica y cuando exploran algo más se centran en la artística para poder usarla en películas, vídeos o en la publicidad. Lo que yo quiero hacer es fotoperiodismo. Es a lo que se dedicaba mi padre y desde pequeña he querido seguir sus pasos, aunque mi madre no esté de acuerdo -bajo la vista hasta la botella que sujeto entre las manos y juego con la etiqueta-. Murió al pisar una mina cubriendo un conflicto -se me vuelven a humedecer los ojos y sonrío nerviosa sin poder evitarlo.

-Eh, tranquila -se acerca en un gesto rápido y apoya la mano en mi rodilla, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. Me pilla completamente por sorpresa pero lo disimulo porque me reconforta que lo haga-. No tienes por qué hablar de ello si no quieres.

Suelto una carajada irónica.

-Debería ser capaz de explicar a qué me quiero dedicar sin tener ganas de llorar, ¿no crees? -digo alzando la vista por fin.

Sonríe y me mira con una dulzura sobrecogedora. Está muy cerca y puedo apreciar de nuevo el verde intenso de sus ojos, aunque las pupilas dilatadas no le dejen mucho margen. Su mano ha dejado de moverse en mi rodilla y casi puedo notar su respiración en mi cara.

Ahora soy yo la que baja la vista hasta sus labios y observo su sonrisa. Ya la vi sonreír de esa manera cuando se sentó a mi lado en la fiesta y escuchó atenta mis palabras. Me gusta que lo haga. Quizás, demasiado.

Vuelvo a sus ojos y le sostengo la mirada porque estoy segura de que es lo único que puedo hacer ahora mismo. Tengo el cuerpo demasiado paralizado como para moverme y todo el mundo sabe que no puedes hablar si te has quedado sin voz.

Después de unos segundos en los que creo que ella tampoco respira aparta la vista y vuelve a alejarse apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Aunque esté más cerca que al principio agradezco que lo haga y vuelva a haber oxígeno entre nosotras, que yo acojo encantada. Descansa la cabeza sobre el respaldo con gesto cansado y cierra los ojos. Al principio aprovecho para observarla, pero después me vuelvo a fijar en mi botella y la muevo entre las manos inquieta.

Permanecemos así durante unos minutos. No es un silencio incómodo, ni mucho menos... Simplemente surge y las dos lo aceptamos. La música de fondo también hace su parte en ello.

-¿Qué es lo que suena? -pregunto en un momento dado.

- _Sea Creatures_ , de SOAK -abre los ojos y gira la cabeza para mirarme-. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí. Me parece preciosa.

Me observa en silencio. Parece preocupada por algo y decido hablar cuando veo que al rato sigue sin decir nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Clarke… -murmura. Es la segunda vez que la oigo pronunciar mi nombre y siento que un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo erizándome el vello y se me acelera otra vez el pulso. Suena demasiado bien en sus labios.

Su móvil empieza a sonar antes de que pueda continuar, sorprendiéndonos a las dos. Gruñe mientras lo saca del bolsillo.

-¿Qué? -contesta sin dejar de mirarme.

A los pocos segundos su ceño fruncido da paso a una cara de terror absoluto y sus ojos se tiñen de gris, quedándose rígida como una estatua.

* * *

 **La verdad es que este capitulo me ha costado bastante sacarlo adelante así que espero que al final no haya decepcionado a nadie. Sigue siendo mi primer fic y a veces me estanco...**

 **Me siento mucho más cómoda escribiendo una historia que se cuece poco a poco antes que una frenética, creo que además eso al final se agradece como lector, así que s** **i alguien se esperaba sexo desenfrenado en ese sofá siento decir que se equivoca de historia xD**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido hasta ahora, así me gusta veros! :D jajaja**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Contesto al teléfono sin ganas mientras sigo observando a Clarke. No sé quién narices me puede estar llamando a estas horas.

-¿Qué?

-Hola, buenas noches -dice una voz femenina-. Le llamamos desde el Hospital General de Ton D.C., ¿es usted Lexa Woods?

Se me hiela la sangre. Una llamada del hospital nunca puede significar algo bueno.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre? -contengo el aliento.

-Verá, no se alarme, pero acabamos de ingresar de urgencia a un paciente por fractura de tibia y varias contusiones y usted figura como su único contacto en caso de emergencia. Si no me equivoco su nombre de pila es… -hace una pausa como si rebuscara entre papeles- Lincoln. ¿Son ustedes parientes?

Tardo en entender lo que dice.

Hace mucho tiempo que considero a Lincoln como parte de mi familia. Para mí es como mi segundo hermano, por mucho que algo tan fortuito como la sangre diga lo contrario.

-Sí -contesto. Me da igual lo que opinen después los médicos al respecto.

-De acuerdo. Ahora mismo está siendo intervenido pero no puedo ofrecerle más información, para ello tendrá que acercarse hasta aquí o esperar unas horas.

-¿No puede decirme qué es lo que ha pasado? -protesto.

-Ha sufrido un accidente de motocicleta pero ha llegado consciente al hospital. No tengo más datos de momento, lo siento. Los médicos le informarán de su estado cuando termine su intervención.

-Está bien. Iré ahora mismo -cuelgo.

Me quedo en silencio mirando el móvil mientras intento procesar esa llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Clarke con tono preocupado.

No contesto. Intento imaginarme el accidente. Lincoln trabaja como repartidor para una pizzería de la ciudad en el turno de noche, pero es un buen conductor y siempre tiene cuidado. Es imposible que haya sido culpa suya…

-Lexa -insiste, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Debo de tener un aspecto horrible porque cuando la miro parece asustarse, aunque rápidamente se recompone y lo disimula.

-Es Lincoln, ha tenido un accidente con la moto y está en el hospital.

-¿Pero está bien?

-No lo sé, no han querido decírmelo. Solo sé que se ha fracturado la tibia y que le están interviniendo. Tengo que ir -me levanto de golpe y comienzo a buscar mis cosas nerviosa.

-Llamaré a mi madre.

-¿Para qué? -me paro para mirarla confundida.

-Es la directora de urgencias, seguro que ella sabe algo.

-No creo que sea conveniente llamar a la directora de urgencias de un hospital cuando está en mitad de un turno -discrepo-. Me enteraré cuando llegue.

Me observa extrañada durante un segundo pero después asiente con la cabeza.

-Aun así llamaré a Octavia para contárselo. Querrá saberlo y en su coche llegaremos antes que con el autobús…

-¿Llegaremos? -la corto antes de que termine.

-Claro. ¿No creerás que te voy a dejar ir sola?

-No lo sé. No veo necesario que te comas un marrón así por Lincoln si apenas le conoces.

-A mí no me parece un marrón -aclara-, y aunque no le conociese iría por Octavia y por ti… -se calla de pronto y parece sorprendida por sus propias palabras. Yo tampoco me las esperaba-. Lo que quiero decir es que si voy contigo puedo facilitar las cosas y conseguir que te den más información. Todos me conocen allí -termina por decir.

La contemplo en silencio mientras pienso en lo que dice y la verdad es que tiene razón, será más fácil que me hagan caso si voy con la hija de la directora de urgencias.

Además, en el fondo, creo que me sentiré más tranquila si estoy con ella. Estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía hasta que nos han interrumpido.

-Está bien, como quieras -respondo.

A los quince minutos Octavia ya nos está esperando en la puerta con el coche en marcha.

Rechazo la invitación de Clarke a sentarme en el lugar del copiloto y me acomodo en la parte trasera; es donde me siento más a gusto y donde mejor puedo pensar. Una vez que el coche arranca ninguna de las tres dice nada durante un buen rato. Hay una sensación extraña flotando en el ambiente que hace que las palabras sean totalmente innecesarias.

En un momento dado me fijo en que Octavia está agarrada con más fuerza de lo normal a la palanca de cambios. Tanto que tiene los nudillos completamente blancos y todas las venas marcadas. Clarke también lo nota y comienza a acariciarle la mano con suavidad, rodeándole la muñeca. Permanece así unos segundos hasta que su amiga se relaja y entrelaza los dedos con ella como respuesta.

Me sorprendo a mí misma apartando la vista incómoda. En realidad lo que me molesta no es tanto el gesto de complicidad, sino que la mano que lo recibe no sea la mía…

Sacudo la cabeza. No es el momento para pensar en eso y no tiene ningún sentido.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -dice Clarke girándose para verme-. ¿Por qué te han llamado a ti?, ¿Y la familia de Lincoln?

Octavia me mira un instante por el retrovisor y después vuelve a fijarse en la carretera. Imagino que él ya se lo habrá contado.

-No tiene -respondo-. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía trece años y no le quedan más familiares.

-Vaya, lo siento. No tenía ni idea -nos mira a las dos.

-No pasa nada, no podías saberlo. Me han llamado a mí porque hace más o menos un año nos pusimos el uno al otro como teléfono de contacto para estos casos, aunque nunca imaginé que tuviera que utilizarlo…

-¿Tú también lo hiciste? -se extraña.

-Sí. Confío más en él que en mi propia familia -digo simplemente.

Me mira con interés durante los siguientes segundos. Creo que intenta entender lo que ocurre pero yo aún no tengo intención de hablarle sobre ello ni sobre mi pasado… Sin embargo, cada vez tengo más curiosidad por el suyo. Siento que quiero conocerla y eso es algo que no me pasaba con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar al hospital. Entramos directamente por urgencias y Clarke se adelanta para preguntarle a una enfermera en el mostrador, que la recibe cariñosamente con un abrazo.

Mientras esperamos a que vuelva Octavia y yo no hablamos. Ella pasea nerviosa de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados y yo me limito a esperar con las manos en los bolsillos. Ambas estamos igual de tensas.

Cuando Clarke se gira para acercarse corriendo nos miramos nerviosas.

-¿Y bien? -dice Octavia.

-Me han dicho que la operación ha salido bien y que parece que no es algo grave. Ahora está en la sala de recuperación despertándose de la anestesia y cuando le suban a la habitación nos lo dirán.

-Menos mal -se lleva la mano a la frente.

Respiro aliviada.

-Sí… También me han dicho que puede que tarden, así que a lo mejor nos viene bien esperar en la cafetería antes de que la cierren.

-Por mí vale, voy a necesitar una tila… ¿Tú qué dices Lexa?

Ambas me miran.

-Sí, claro… vamos. -contesto.

Ya en la cafetería efectivamente Octavia se pide una tila mientras que Clarke compra una botella de agua mineral. Yo no tengo hambre pero insiste en que tengo que comer y me acabo cogiendo una manzana sin muchas ganas.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y dejo que hablen entre ellas, a mí no me apetece y tampoco sé qué decir.

Octavia ya está más animada y ha recuperado algo de color en las mejillas. Clarke intenta animarla todo el tiempo acariciándola dulcemente y asegurándole que no va a pasar nada, que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Me conmueve la manera en la que lo hace y en cierto modo desearía que también lo hiciera conmigo. Echo de menos tener a alguien que me consuele y me dé cariño cuando más lo necesito.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunta cuando Octavia nos deja para ir al baño-. No has tocado la manzana.

Bajo la vista hasta la pieza de fruta que tengo delante. Está intacta.

-Ya te avisé de que no tenía hambre.

-Pero aún así tienes que comer algo, Lexa.

-Y lo haré, pero cuando tenga hambre -repito.

Suspira.

-Está bien, te la guardaré para luego -la observo mientras la mete en su bolso resignada. Después se me queda mirando otra vez y, aunque duda un instante, pone la mano sobre la mía y la acaricia suavemente-. Lincoln se pondrá bien, no te preocupes.

La miro perpleja. Es como si hubiera podido leerme el pensamiento y de pronto siento que un escalofrío me sube por la espalda.

Abro la boca para intentar decir algo pero no consigo hablar porque me ha dejado sin palabras. Asiento con la cabeza y le devuelvo el gesto acariciando su pulgar con el mío, evitando que aparte la mano.

Nos quedamos así, cogidas por encima de la mesa, examinándonos en silencio.

Me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos… Me gustan. Me gusta la calidez con la que siempre me reciben y me gusta la manera en que me miran; me gusta ver valentía en ellos y tristeza a partes iguales. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan identificada con unos ojos como lo hago con los suyos.

Solo rompe nuestro contacto cuando aparece Octavia de nuevo pero aun así yo continúo observándola. Si hay otra cosa que me gusta de sus ojos es ver cómo los aparta avergonzada. Tengo que conseguir conocer más a esta chica, lo estoy empezando a necesitar…

Subimos hasta la habitación 308 cuando nos avisan de que ahí es donde han llevado a Lincoln.

En cuanto entramos Octavia se abalanza sobre él y empieza a darle besos mientras llora por la emoción y él se echa a reír devolviéndoselos. Clarke y yo nos miramos al verlo y sonreímos instintivamente.

Me acerco al otro lado de la cama y me quedo mirándole hasta que terminan. Cuando lo hacen Lincoln se gira hacia mí y me tiende los brazos divertido.

-Venga, que sé que tú también quieres -dice moviendo las manos.

Intento hacerme la ofendida pero se me escapa la risa y me acerco para abrazarle. Quiero preguntarle por el accidente y saber qué es lo que ha pasado, pero me contengo.

-Imbécil, casi me provocas un infarto.

-Ya será para menos -cuando me aparto se fija en que Clarke está detrás de Octavia y me mira algo sorprendido, pero no dice nada y yo se lo agradezco con media sonrisa.

-Veo que ya has despertado -dice alguien desde la puerta. Una mujer rubia, de estatura media, con el pelo recogido en una coleta nos observa desde ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

-Hola mamá -Clarke se acerca para darle un beso.

-Hola cielo. He cogido un descanso en cuanto me han dicho que estabas aquí porque habían ingresado a un amigo tuyo… -se dirige hasta los pies de la cama-. Lincoln, ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dice estudiando la carpeta que cuelga con sus datos.

-Estupendamente.

-Me alegro. Eres un tipo duro eso está claro… Es increíble que no te hayas roto ninguna costilla y solo tengas varias contusiones leves. Por lo de la pierna puedes estar tranquilo, la fractura no es abierta y con la férula que te hemos puesto seguramente en unas semanas ya te daremos el alta.

-Eso suena muy bien.

-¿Sigues sin poder mover bien la otra pierna?

Lincoln intenta flexionar la pierna que tiene libre pero al poco de levantarla se le comienza a torcer hacia un lado y vuelve a dejarla caer soltando el aire frustrado, arrancándonos a todas una pequeña carcajada.

-Está bien, es por la anestesia -le tranquiliza sonriendo- .Te mantendremos en observación esta noche de todas formas -nos mira a Octavia y a mí y después se gira hacia Clarke-. Bueno, ¿me vas a presentar a tus amigos o no?

-Sí, perdona -contesta un poco azorada-. Chicos, esta es mi madre, Abby. Mamá, ellas son Octavia, la novia de Lincoln, y Lexa. Ella es… -intenta buscar las palabras correctas pero veo que le cuesta.

-Soy amiga de Lincoln -contesto tendiéndole la mano-. Encantada.

-Igualmente -la estrecha algo sorprendida por la seriedad de mi gesto-. Bien, yo me tengo que marchar ahora pero dentro de poco se pasará una enfermera para revisar que todo esté bien. Ahora os toca a vosotras elegir quién se queda a pasar la noche con él, pero por favor tened en cuenta que solo puede ser una persona -dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Octavia y yo nos miramos inmediatamente. Desde que he llegado al hospital he asumido que iba a quedarme a dormir en la habitación y no he caído en que quizás ella también quiera hacerlo. Ni si quiera lo había pensado.

Entiendo su postura pero por mucho que sea su novia desde hace unos meses no creo que eso sea comparable con nuestra relación. Por lo menos la primera noche en el hospital debería de pasarla con su familia y eso, en el caso de Lincoln, se traduce en mí.

Él se da cuenta y rápidamente interviene:

-Octavia, mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a clase…

-¿Y crees que me importa ir a clase mañana? -le corta molesta.

-A mí sí me importa que la pierdas por quedarte aquí toda la noche. Ya has oído a Abby, no hay de qué preocuparse. Podrás venir por la tarde.

Se cruza de brazos y nos mira a los dos en silencio.

-Vale -acaba diciendo-. Pero me avisas si pasa cualquier cosa -me apunta con el dedo-. ¿De acuerdo?

Disimulo una sonrisa por su intento de sonar imponente y asiento con la cabeza.

-Vendré en cuanto salga de la universidad -le da un beso en la frente antes de girarse hacia la puerta-. Clarke, te espero fuera.

Los tres la observamos mientras sale y luego Clarke ocupa el sitio que ha dejado libre al lado de Lincoln.

-Mejórate, ¿vale? -le da un apretón cariñoso en la rodilla y se vuelve para marcharse pero se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta y comienza a rebuscar en su bolso. Saca la manzana que me había guardado y la deja en la mesita que hay enfrente del pequeño sofá, justo delante de la cama-. Para cuando te entre el hambre -dice mirándome, y acto seguido desaparece por la puerta.

Sonrío ante ese detalle tan tonto.

-Me cae bien tu novia -bromea Lincoln-. ¿Me vas a explicar ahora cómo ha aparecido aquí con vosotras?

-No la llames así -gruño-. Estaba conmigo cuando me llamaron del hospital.

Abre los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?, ¿Has quedado con ella hoy?

-Fuiste tú el que le dio mi número, no sé de qué te sorprendes -miro a mi alrededor. La habitación no es especialmente grande pero tampoco es pequeña y es bastante agradable para ser un hospital.

Aparte del sofá y la mesita hay un pequeño armario al lado de la puerta. Me acerco para abrirlo y encuentro varias perchas vacías, una bolsa con lo que imagino será la ropa de Lincoln y varias mantas. Cojo una y me dirijo al sofá.

-Ya, pero aún así no me imaginaba que te dieras tanta prisa… Quizás es porque ya no estoy acostumbrado a verte ligar -se ríe-. ¿Y qué es lo que habéis hecho?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -digo extendiendo la manta y colocando un cojín a modo de almohada.

-Venga, dame un respiro... Que acabo de tener un accidente.

-Y puede que tengas otro si sigues siendo tan pesado -le amenazo.

-Porfa… -pone cara de pena.

Suspiro.

-La invité a venir a la tienda y tomamos unas cervezas en el almacén, nada más.

-¿La invitaste a tu almacén? Vaya, si es casi como tu santuario. No recuerdo que hicieras algo así desde lo de Cost…

-Lincoln -le corto con gesto cansado-, ¿podemos dejar el tema?

-Sí, perdona. Me he pasado.

A los pocos minutos una enfermera entra en la habitación y comienza a revisarle el pulso y las vías. Me avisa de que tendrá que volver cada hora esta noche para asegurarse de que todo va bien y le indico que no me importa, que no se preocupe de si me despierta.

Me acomodo en el sofá y cojo la manzana de la mesa para comérmela. Saco el móvil mientras la enfermera le hace unas preguntas a Lincoln y examina el monitor que marca sus constantes, tengo otro mensaje:

 _Clarke: Octavia me ha insistido en que te pase su número para que le avises de cualquier cosa. Por cierto, no creas que me he olvidado de que estabas a punto de contarme algo cuando te han llamado esta noche. La próxima vez no te me escapas._

Me río por lo sorprendentemente bien que suena esa última frase. Decido hacerla sufrir un poco.

 _Yo: ¿La próxima vez?_

 _Clarke: Sí… bueno, si tú también quieres que haya una próxima claro._

 _Yo: No sé. Es evidente que quedar hoy no nos ha dado muy buena suerte, pero a lo mejor me apetece tentarla un poco más…_

 _Clarke: ¿Eso es un sí?_

 _Yo: Eso es un quizás. Gracias por la manzana de todas formas, estaba muy buena._

Dejo el móvil en la mesa todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando nos han interrumpido antes estaba a punto de decirle que me siento extrañamente a gusto cuando estoy con ella; que hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba algo así con nadie y que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero que me gustaba. Sin embargo, me he mordido la lengua porque tengo miedo de decirle más de la cuenta y acabar espantándola antes si quiera de llegar a conocerla.

Miro a Lincoln, que está peleándose con la almohada para colocársela bien. Odio pensarlo, pero en realidad agradezco que me llamaran para avisarme de su accidente.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que quedé con Lexa y todavía no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza. Ocurrieron demasiadas cosas aquella noche como para olvidarlo tan fácilmente…

Desde que me invitara de golpe a su tienda o su mano sobre mi pierna hasta el accidente de Lincoln, su mirada persistente cada vez que me mostraba cariñosa con Octavia y el mensaje escueto que me dejó después, cuando le insinué que quería volver a quedar con ella.

Es tan errática que a veces pienso que jamás llegaré a entenderla… Quizás sea eso lo que quiere, quién sabe.

Octavia se ha dado cuenta de todo y me ha ofrecido varias veces ir con ella al hospital mientras visita a Lincoln pero me he negado. Por muy bien que me caiga el chico no pinto nada allí y si voy sería demasiado evidente que en realidad a quien quiero ver es a su amiga.

El problema es que Octavia no ha sido la única, mi madre también ha insistido en que podía llevarme al hospital para "ver a mi amigo" y cuando esta mañana me lo ha vuelto a decir me he quedado sin excusas decentes y he tenido que aceptar. Prefiero eso antes que darle explicaciones sobre por qué realmente he estado evitando ir…

También he aceptado porque la he visto especialmente animada con la idea de que fuéramos juntas a su trabajo. Cuando era una niña solía ir a visitarla con mi padre y siempre confió en que aquello me gustara lo suficiente como para querer dedicarme a la medicina. Aunque nunca me lo haya dicho, sé que en el fondo le dolió que eligiera estudiar la carrera de él, con los peligros que conlleva, antes que la suya.

Así que aquí estoy, en el coche de mi madre, sin escuchar lo que me está diciendo, intentando no pensar demasiado en que puede que vea a Lexa y con el estómago en un puño otra vez por los nervios.

Llegamos al hospital y una vez dentro me despido de ella en el ascensor. Me hace jurarle por lo menos veinte veces que la avisaré antes de marcharme para despedirse de mí. Resulta que Kane le ha ofrecido pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad y se marcha directamente desde el trabajo.

Intenta disimularlo pero está tan nerviosa por ello como yo por subir a esa habitación.

Cuando llego a la puerta me tomo unos segundos para respirar antes de hacer nada. Octavia me ha dicho que también venía para acá y que no tardaría en llegar, por lo menos eso me tranquiliza.

Contengo el aire y llamo a la puerta antes de abrir. Lincoln está leyendo una revista del corazón con una cara extraña y en cuanto me ve entrar se le ilumina la cara.

-¡Clarke! -susurra-. Qué alegría verte, ya pensaba que no volverías por aquí.

-Hola guapo, ¿cómo va esa pierna? -digo con el mismo tono.

-De lujo, pero yo me voy a morir del aburrimiento. Pasa mujer, no te quedes en la puerta.

Me doy cuenta de que casi no he avanzado desde que he entrado y me acerco hasta él.

-Claro, ¿pero por qué estamos susurrando?

Señala con la cabeza hacia el sofá delante de la cama y noto cómo se me tensa el cuerpo cuando veo que Lexa está durmiendo plácidamente en él.

Está echada de lado y sujeta un libro medio abierto en una mano. Me enternece hasta el extremo verla así y no puedo disimular la sonrisa. Creo que jamás habría imaginado poder verla con un gesto tan tranquilo en la cara, como si solo por ese momento hubiera apartado a un lado el escudo tan grande que carga a todas partes y por fin se hubiera relajado.

Daría lo que fuera por haber traído mi cámara y poder capturar en una foto este instante.

-Porque aquí la amiga no tiene muy buen despertar, así que si aprecias tu vida te recomiendo seguir haciéndolo -bromea.

-Venga ya, no seas exagerado.

-No exagero, de verdad que no he visto a nadie tan agresivo recién levantado en la vida. Una vez que se quedó a dormir en mi casa después de una fiesta la desperté sin querer porque se me cayó la escoba al suelo y me tiró la basura a la cabeza. Aunque, bueno, seguramente contigo hará un esfuerzo y solo gruñirá un poco… Parece que has conseguido domar a la fiera.

Me río por su comentario y me sonrojo ligeramente.

-La verdad es que no os parecéis en nada… ¿Cómo os conocisteis? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Fue hace bastante, tendríamos unos diecisiete años o así… Yo trabajaba en una cafetería cerca de su instituto y ella venía de vez en cuando al salir de clase. Un día al pedirme la cuenta también me pidió el número e intentó ligar conmigo, quedamos un par de veces y al ver que estaba loca le dije que nada, que mejor como amigos. Y así hasta ahora.

Abro la boca perpleja.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro -sonríe satisfecho.

-Lincoln -nos giramos de golpe para ver a Lexa, que se ha incorporado y tiene las dos manos apoyadas en el sofá. Le mira con los ojos cansados-, deja de mentirle a Clarke. Fuiste tú el que me pidió el número y fui yo la que te dijo que ni loca, que te fueras a comerle la oreja a otra. Acabamos siendo amigos porque te lo tomaste con dignidad y por lo menos me pareciste gracioso, así que no inventes -me mira por fin y sonríe dulcemente-. Hola.

-Hola -siento que se me encienden las mejillas de nuevo pero no puedo apartar la vista de su penetrante mirada.

-Joder, así no se puede divertir uno -se queja él.

-Ya decía yo que esa historia no me cuadraba…

-De eso nada, que casi te la crees.

-Clarke es demasiado inteligente como para creerse tus tonterías, Lincoln -dice riendo mientras se levanta. La miro algo sorprendida pero ella me observa tranquila-. Por cierto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? No esperaba que volvieras.

-Pues… he acompañado a mi madre porque luego se va de viaje todo el fin de semana y así de paso visitaba a Lincoln -me muerdo el labio esperando que suene creíble y ella baja la vista hasta él.

Se le oscurecen los ojos y asiente con gesto serio, como si esa no fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando.

-Bueno, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho -entra en el baño sin mirarme de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que habías domado a la fiera.

-Cállate, Lincoln -me echo a reír.

-Clarke -se estira en la cama y pone las manos en la nuca- tengo la extraña sensación de que dentro de poco vamos a ser cuñados, ya lo verás.

Sonríe ampliamente y le golpeo en el brazo apartando la vista aún más sonrojada. Desde luego creo que hoy estoy batiendo mi récord.

Al poco tiempo llega Octavia y le ofrezco a Lexa tomar un café para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

Mientras bajamos a la cafetería y los pedimos no volvemos a hablar, así que cuando nos sentamos en la mesa me decido a romper el silencio preguntándole por el accidente. Su gesto se endurece.

-Un grupo de niñatos le atropellaron con el coche. Habían estado bebiendo toda la tarde y se lo llevaron por delante en un cruce.

-Vaya… ¿Y ellos están bien?, ¿Eran mayores de edad?

-Solo el conductor. No tienen nada más que contusiones leves, la peor parte se la llevó Lincoln. La policía nos dijo al día siguiente que habían intentado huir después del choque pero el coche les falló -aprieta los puños-. Estoy intentando convencerle para que denuncie.

-¿Denunciarles? No sé, Lexa, seguramente ya estén bastante aterrados por lo que pasó. ¿No te parece excesivo?

Me fulmina con la mirada.

-Han estado a punto de matar a Lincoln y se han ido de rositas, ¿y a ti te parece excesivo denunciarles?

-No les estoy defendiendo. Solo digo que son unos críos que la han cagado y denunciarles puede traerles muchos problemas, es algo muy serio.

-También es serio el hecho de que mi amigo esté en el hospital por su culpa. Si son mayores para conducir bebidos también lo son para asumir las consecuencias.

-Lo sé, pero solo por el susto del accidente y de tener que hablar con la policía seguramente ya habrán aprendido la lección. ¿O es que tú nunca te equivocas?

Aprieta la mandíbula y observa su café en silencio. Bebe un trago y luego lo mueve entre las manos.

-Yo ya he pagado las consecuencias de mis errores -dice en voz baja.

La miro sin comprender de qué habla, es evidente que ya no se refiere al accidente.

Abro la boca para decir algo pero noto una mano en mi hombro y me giro extrañada. Me quedo de piedra cuando veo quién es.

-¿Finn?

-¡Sabía que eras tú! Te he visto desde la entrada y he tenido que venir a comprobarlo. Vaya, estás estupenda Clarke -sonríe. Lleva puesta la ropa de los enfermeros.

-Gracias… tú también, supongo -digo cortada- ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Sí, he empezado las prácticas este año. Pero mi vida es muy aburrida, prefiero oír la tuya -aparta la silla que está a mi lado y se sienta, ignorando por completo a Lexa-. ¿Qué tal todo? Hace mucho que no te veo.

Y todavía recuerdo la última vez que lo hizo.

Su padre es compañero de mi madre y siempre insistieron en que quedáramos y saliéramos juntos. Lo intentamos durante un tiempo, pero le terminé por mandar a la mierda cuando en una fiesta intentó liarse con Raven a mis espaldas. Estuvimos riéndonos durante días por la cara que puso cuando descubrió que era mi mejor amiga.

Desde entonces no he tenido noticias de él.

-Sí, hace bastante de eso… -miro un instante a Lexa y la encuentro observándonos con curiosidad.

Finn no parece ni notar su presencia.

Yo no puedo estar más incómoda.

-¿Sigues estudiando lo de tu padre?

-Sí.

-¡Vaya, eso es genial! Oye, siento mucho lo que pasó con él. Quise mandarte un mensaje o algo pero había perdido tu número y… bueno, tampoco sabía si era una buena idea después de todo -se rasca la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Gracias de todas formas.

Sonríe aliviado.

-Ey, podríamos quedar otra vez si te apetece. Conozco un sitio que estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

Lexa alza las cejas y me mira divertida.

-Yo…

-De hecho, podríamos ir incluso esta noche -continúa-. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿Te apetece?

Lanzo a Lexa una mirada de terror pero ella parece estar disfrutando con esto.

-Finn…

-Esta noche está conmigo, lo siento -dice por fin.

Él se sobresalta, como si no se esperara que hubiera alguien al otro lado de la mesa. ¿En serio?

-Oh, vaya…

Lexa se levanta y me tiende la mano cuando llega hasta mi silla.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, claro -le cojo la mano y tira de mí para que me levante y comience a caminar.

Lo hace tan rápido que solo me da tiempo a girarme un último momento para ver la cara desencajada de Finn. Le pido perdón con los ojos pero tengo que reconocer que en el fondo me hace gracia verle así.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -le pregunto cuando salimos de la cafetería. Aún no me ha soltado.

-No quería perderme tu cara de susto. De hecho, creo que es mi nueva cara favorita -bromea.

-Ya estamos -intento soltarle la mano para cruzarme de brazos pero me aprieta con más fuerza y tira de mí para que me pare.

Me quedo frente a ella.

-Va en serio -sonríe-. Creo que voy a empezar a pegarte sustos para verla más a menudo.

Le mantengo la mirada y avanzo un par de pasos desafiante.

Borra la sonrisa pero no se mueve.

-¿Y lo de pasar la noche contigo también iba en serio?

Se sorprende por el cambio de tema pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en su boca y se le dilatan las pupilas.

-Depende, ¿es lo que quieres? -dice con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Asiento.

-Entonces sí.

-¿Y tienes algún plan, Sherlock?

Se encoge de hombros.

-Es viernes, ya surgirá algo.

-Eso espero.

-Yo también -replica burlona.

Me giro y esta vez sí permite que le suelte la mano para que camine delante suya.

Exhalo el aire de golpe porque me doy cuenta de que lo he estado aguantando durante todo este rato y noto que me tiemblan ligeramente las manos.

La tensión que me provoca tener a Lexa cerca me va acabar matando un día de estos.

Regresamos a la habitación y nos encontramos a Octavia sentada en el suelo del pasillo mientras mira concentrada el móvil. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa cuando nos ve aparecer tan animadas.

-Ya pensaba que os habíais escapado.

Me muerdo el labio como respuesta y no me atrevo a girarme para ver la reacción de Lexa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Las enfermeras están ayudando a Lincoln a lavarse y le están cambiando las sábanas, me han pedido que espere fuera. Mira, Clarke -se levanta de un salto y me enseña la pantalla del móvil. Hay una foto de lo que parece el cartel de una fiesta en un bar-. Es una especie de concurso de grupos de música amateur y luego dan una fiesta. Murphy participa y nos ha invitado a ir para apoyarle.

-¿Murphy tiene un grupo?

-Sí -se ríe-, y creo que de los buenos. Se va a apuntar también un montón de gente de la uni, tenemos que ir.

-Suena bien -oigo que dice Lexa apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La miro alzando una ceja.

A Octavia se le ilumina la cara.

-¿Lo ves? Además, necesitamos una noche de descanso. Venga, di que sí -junta las manos e intenta poner cara de pena.

Me echo a reír.

-Si me lo pides así no me puedo negar.

-¡Genial! -me abraza.

Las enfermeras salen de la habitación en ese momento y ella se apresura para entrar. Justo antes de hacerlo, entorna la puerta de nuevo hasta que está casi cerrada y se gira hacia nosotras.

-Por cierto -susurra-, no le digáis nada a Lincoln. Bastante pena me da ya que se quede aquí solo como para que encima sepa que nos vamos a una fiesta sin él.

Asentimos y me dispongo a entrar detrás de ella pero Lexa me agarra del brazo haciendo que me pare en el marco.

Me tenso cuando veo que se acerca hasta mi oído.

-Parece que por fin nos está cambiando la suerte, el plan nos ha surgido rápido -dice en voz baja.

Me arde la piel en el lugar donde su aliento la toca y se me dispara el corazón.

Se aparta y yo tardo un poco más en poder volver a mirarle a la cara pero cuando lo consigo no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Tiene las mejillas algo sonrojadas y le brillan los ojos.

-Entones tendremos que seguir tentándola, ¿no crees?

Noto que se sorprende ligeramente por mi respuesta aunque intente disimularlo.

Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la vista fija en sus ojos porque quiero que sea ella quien los aparte esta vez. Pasan unos segundos en los que ninguna de las dos nos movemos y dudo un poco de que lo vaya a conseguir pero al final suelta una carcajada y mira hacia otro lado, dejándome sitio para que pase por la puerta.

Lo sabía.

He conseguido ruborizarla y voy a grabar esta imagen en mi cabeza como si fuera una fotografía.

* * *

 **Siento decir que a partir de ahora esto es lo más rápido que podré actualizar. Intentaré no tardar más de tres días por capítulo pero por los estudios y el calendario me va a ser imposible hacerlo en menos tiempo.**

 **Espero que la historia os siga gustando, mil gracias como siempre por leer y comentar! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

-Lincoln, ¿me dejas tu coche esta noche? -le suplico.

-¿Mi coche? Pero si hace siglos que no conduces, ¿qué te ha picado?

-Nada. Tú déjamelo, ¿vale?

-No. Explícame por qué lo quieres o no hay coche.

-¡Lincoln!

Se cruza de brazos.

No le puedo decir que esta noche salgo de fiesta y no me apetece depender de los autobuses. Normalmente es él quien me lleva a casa pero si está en el hospital tendré que arreglármelas yo sola.

Suspiro.

-Es porque… He quedado con Clarke, quiero sacarla a cenar -digo deprisa.

-Vaya -se ríe-. ¿Y quieres mi coche?

-Sí.

-Pues son veinte pavos -me tiende la mano y le miro incrédula.

-Es coña, ¿no?

-No. Aunque bueno, siempre puedes pedírselo a Anya.

-¿Tú estás loco? Si le digo que Clarke se va a montar en su coche es capaz de quemarlo conmigo dentro, no la soporta.

-Entonces la solución es fácil -sonríe y vuelve a extender la mano.

-Déjalo -cojo mis cosas enfadada y me levanto para salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo oigo su risotada.

-Es broma, mujer, no te pongas así. Coge las llaves, están en la bolsa de la ropa creo.

Abro la bolsa que está en el armario y busco sus llaves. Cuando por fin las encuentro me giro y camino hacia la puerta sin mirarle.

-Oye -dice haciendo que me pare y me dé la vuelta para verle. Alza las cejas y sonríe antes de hablar-: pásalo bien.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo por la puerta pero me echo a reír en cuanto estoy fuera.

Miro el reloj. Clarke me ha dicho que hasta las 10 no estarían en el bar así que calculo que tengo más o menos una hora.

En casa me doy una ducha y me visto lo más deprisa que puedo antes de salir otra vez para ir a la de Lincoln y recoger el coche. Creo que todavía no le he agradecido lo suficiente que se alquilara el piso en el mismo barrio que yo y viva a cinco minutos de la mía.

Al montarme en el asiento del conductor me siento un poco extraña. Es verdad que hace bastante que no conduzco y estoy algo oxidada pero espero que no se me haya olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Rebusco entre los CDs que hay en la guantera y encuentro uno que le grabé hace unos meses, está casi nuevo. Por mucho que haya intentado educar a Lincoln en la cultura musical se ve que no me ha hecho ni caso y sigue prefiriendo poner las radios locales antes que un disco. El muchacho es así, qué se le va a hacer… Habrá que quererle de todas formas.

Lo meto en el reproductor y arranco el coche.

Tardo un poco en llegar hasta el bar por culpa del tráfico y me cuesta encontrar aparcamiento, pero consigo aparecer a tiempo antes de que empiece a tocar el primer grupo. Cuando entro no consigo avanzar más allá de la puerta porque hay un montón de gente agolpada en ella. Me pongo de puntillas para intentar buscar a Clarke por alguna parte pero no alcanzo a ver más que cabezas.

-¿Lexa? -dice alguien a mi lado. Su amiga, Raven, me está mirando sonriente.

-Hola -miro a su alrededor y veo que no hay nadie que la acompañe-. Tú también llegas justa, ¿no?

-Como siempre -se ríe y tira de mí para que avancemos-. Venga, saca los codos o no saldremos de aquí en toda la noche.

Después de unos cuantos empujones y de esquivar varios cubatas que amenazan con ducharme otra vez subimos unas escaleras a la derecha y llegamos hasta una pequeña zona con sofás. Aunque no estamos mucho más altos que el resto de la gente se puede ver perfectamente el pequeño escenario que está al fondo de la sala. Parece que Murphy se ha encargado de que tengamos un buen sitio.

-¡Hola a todos! -grita Raven mientras comienza a saludar a la gente.

Reconozco caras que me suenan del día de la fiesta en el campus pero no encuentro la que me interesa. Veo a Octavia sentada al lado de su hermano por lo que deduzco que Clarke también estará en alguna parte del bar.

La saludo con la cabeza cuando me sonríe y voy hasta la barandilla que nos separa de la pista central. Hay muchísima gente pero sin poder evitarlo vuelvo a buscarla con la mirada. No pierdo nada por intentarlo.

Al poco rato noto que alguien se coloca a mi lado más cerca de lo normal pero lo ignoro y sigo concentrada en mi búsqueda.

-Hola -reconozco su voz suave.

Me giro para verla y la encuentro con la cadera apoyada en la barandilla mirándome divertida. Lleva el pelo recogido en la nuca y dos mechones le caen desenfadados a ambos lados de la cara. Se ha puesto un vestido gris largo que se le ajusta al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Trago saliva.

-Estás preciosa -digo sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

-Gracias -se ruboriza un poco y luego me estudia mordiéndose el labio-. Tú también.

Siento que se me seca la garganta y de pronto tengo muchísimo calor. Bajo la vista hasta las dos cervezas que sujeta y ella me imita.

-¡Oh! Se me ha olvidado, perdona. Esta es para ti -me tiende una de ellas.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Me bebo media de un trago casi sin pestañear.

-Vaya, pues sí que estabas sedienta.

-No lo estaba hace un minuto -digo mirándola con intensidad.

Vuelve a sonrojarse por mi comentario y aparta la vista al escenario, yo continúo observándola un rato más. Sabe perfectamente que lo estoy haciendo pero no se inmuta.

-¿No vas a girarte a ver el concierto? Están empezando -dice al final.

Me río y decido hacerlo para no incomodarla más. En realidad creo que nunca me ha interesado menos un concierto.

Tocan unos cinco grupos antes que el de Murphy. La mayoría de ellos interpretan versiones de canciones folk o de rock alternativo y el único que se atreve a meter alguna canción original es un chico que sale solo con una guitarra acústica. Es lo suficientemente mono como para que un grupo de chicas que están en la primera fila comiencen a gritar como locas cada vez que deja de cantar. Eso o resulta que se ha traído a todo su club de fans.

-¿Y qué se supone que le dan al grupo que gane? -le pregunto a Raven cuando nos sentamos con ella.

-Creo que les dan dinero para grabar una maqueta y barra libre el resto de la noche.

-¿Barra libre?

-Sí, así que más le vale a Murphy hacerlo bien porque hoy no me apetece gastarme dinero en las copas -se ríe y yo lo hago con ella.

La verdad es que la chica me cae bastante bien, es directa e inteligente. Además, me he dado cuenta de que tiene una habilidad innata para hacer rabiar a Clarke y eso me encanta.

-¿De qué os reís vosotras dos? -pregunta cuando nos ve.

-De tonterías. Lexa quería saber si roncas cuando duermes y le he dicho que a veces emites unos ruiditos raros, pero nada más.

-¿En serio? -alza las cejas.

Me encojo de hombros y las dos nos echamos a reír por su cara. Fijo la vista detrás de ella y veo que Anya nos está clavando la mirada desde el otro sofá. Ya me imaginaba que aparecería por aquí esta noche cuando dijeron que vendría más gente de la universidad...

De pronto siento que no me apetece estar ahí más tiempo y en cuanto oigo la voz de Murphy por los altavoces presentando al grupo le ofrezco a Clarke ir hasta el centro de la pista con la excusa de verlo más de cerca.

Nos cuesta un poco llegar por la cantidad de gente que hay pero al final conseguimos quedarnos en un sitio relativamente cómodo mientras suena la primera canción y la gente baila en el sitio. Le devuelvo la sonrisa que me lanza cuando ella también comienza a hacerlo y anima al grupo divertida.

Sin embargo yo aún pienso en la cara de Anya ahí arriba. Me molesta profundamente que se comporte de esa manera con Clarke y no entiendo la pataleta que monta cada vez que aparece en alguna conversación. Si tiene algún problema personal con ella debería ser capaz de decírselo a la cara y si no quiere hacerlo por lo menos podría dejar de intentar amargarme la relación con ella.

-¿Estás bien? -su pregunta me devuelve a la tierra. Me doy cuenta de que estoy rígida y tengo los puños apretados.

-Sí, perdona no es nada. Suenan bien, ¿no?

-La verdad es que sí -contesta animada.

El resto de las canciones las pasa bailando y aplaudiendo y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mirarla y sonreír mientras lo hace. Creo que el alcohol ya le está haciendo efecto pero es adorable verla tan contenta.

Es difícil no animarse con lo bien que están tocando y el ambiente que hay, por eso me sorprendo cuando anuncian que van a terminar con una balada y reconozco las notas que empiezan a sonar.

-Dios mío, me encanta esa canción -digo emocionada.

Cuando me giro está estudiándome con interés. Baja la vista hasta mi mano y siento que comienza a entrelazar despacio sus dedos con los míos. Vuelve a mirarme interrogante y le sonrío para que sepa que no me molesta que lo haga.

En realidad quiero más, así que tiro de ella suavemente para colocarla delante de mí y abrazarla por la espalda. Noto que tensa el estómago cuando pongo mis manos sobre él pero enseguida se relaja y las rodea devolviéndome el abrazo.

-¿Te importa? -le susurro al oído y tiembla ligeramente bajo mis brazos. Niega con la cabeza mientras intenta disimular una sonrisa-. Genial.

Comienzo a balancearme lentamente moviéndola conmigo y cierra los ojos.

Aprovecho para apoyar el mentón en su hombro y aspiro su perfume, no lleva mucho pero es el justo para maravillarme y hacer que tenga que controlarme para no besarle el cuello ahí mismo. Instintivamente, yo también cierro los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Intento sin mucho éxito seguir el ritmo de la música pero dejo de prestarle atención por completo cuando después de un rato apoya ligeramente su cabeza sobre la mía y nuestras caras quedan tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi piel.

-¿Y qué se supone que están cantando? -dice con un hilo de voz.

Sonrío pero continúo sin abrir los ojos.

-Una canción.

-Me refiero al nombre.

-Lo sé -me río-. Seventeen de Youth Lagoon, ¿por qué?

-Porque siempre que estoy contigo acabo escuchando canciones bonitas y quiero poder recordarlas luego.

Los aplausos y los gritos de la gente nos hacen reaccionar en ese momento y levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo. El grupo se está despidiendo así que nos soltamos para unirnos a los aplausos.

Clarke se da la vuelta rápido y se acerca hasta mi oído.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que empiece a salir todo el mundo -me agarra la mano y tira de mí para llevarme de nuevo a los sofás.

El grupo de Murphy consigue ganar con bastante ventaja respecto a los demás y gracias a eso durante el resto de la noche no paran de llegar botellas de champán y bandejas con chupitos a nuestra zona. De hecho, él es quien se encarga personalmente de que todos tengamos siempre el vaso lleno dándonos otro en cuanto se nos acaba uno. Eso sí que es aprovechar una barra libre.

En un momento dado me fijo en que Clarke conversa animada con Nyko. Busco rápidamente a Anya con la mirada y no tardo en verla un poco más apartada contemplando la escena con cara de odio.

-¿Tú también lo has notado verdad? -Octavia se acerca a mi lado mientras mira al mismo sitio que yo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que notar?

-Anya no te ha dicho la razón por la que nunca le ha caído bien Clarke, ¿no?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Nyko conoce a Clarke porque hace las prácticas de medicina en el hospital de su madre y siempre se han llevado muy bien entre ellos. Cuando Anya empezó a salir con él se sintió muy incómoda por su amistad y desde entonces le hizo la cruz. Es absurdo porque nunca han sido nada más que amigos -se encoge de hombros.

Por fin conozco la verdadera razón por la que Anya habla tan mal de Clarke, aunque sigo sin entenderla. Si ya me parecía estúpida por hacerlo ahora que sé el motivo me dan ganas de matarla.

Vuelvo a fijarme en ellos y veo que Clarke se despide de él con un abrazo y se gira para venir hasta nosotras. Por el camino se choca con un chico y está a punto de caerse pero consigue recuperar el equilibrio antes. Cuando llega se apoya en mí y tengo que sujetarla al ver que se tambalea otra vez.

-Clarke, estás pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pues estoy un poco mareada… Creo que no tenía que haber mezclado la cerveza con el champán -dice sin poder fijar bien la vista.

-¿Quieres irte a casa?

Asiente débilmente.

-Clarke, yo he venido con Bell y no te puedo llevar pero si quieres busco a Raven para que lo haga -dice Octavia.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí -la agarro de la cintura y tiro de ella para marcharnos rápido del local. Conozco esa sensación de sobra y lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte rodeada de gente en un sitio oscuro y con la música bombardeándote los oídos.

En cuanto salimos a la calle el aire fresco hace que le mejore un poco la cara. Por suerte no he dejado el coche demasiado lejos así que no tardamos en llegar. La meto deprisa en el asiento del copiloto, le ayudo a ponerse el cinturón porque le cuesta encontrar el enganche y me monto en el coche.

Me doy cuenta de que no sé dónde vive.

-Clarke, necesito que me des tu dirección.

-¿Hmm? -es lo único que dice.

Está apoyada en la ventanilla con los ojos cerrados intentando atrapar el poco aire que entra por ella.

Como sé que no voy a conseguir que me diga nada mejor que eso cojo el móvil para preguntárselo en un mensaje a Octavia. Gracias a Dios contesta al momento y puedo arrancar de una vez.

Durante todo el camino la vigilo por si de pronto le entran ganas de vomitar y tengo que parar, solo me faltaba que lo hiciera dentro del coche y tener que aguantar después a Lincoln. Conduzco bastante deprisa por lo que en unos diez minutos estamos ya en su casa.

La ayudo a bajar del coche y dejo que se agarre a mí para llegar hasta la puerta. Tira de mi chaqueta con tanta fuerza que creo que me la va a romper pero no le digo nada.

Saca las llaves de su bolsillo y espero pacientemente hasta que consigue encajarla en la cerradura después de tres intentos. No me fío de que sea capaz de llegar hasta la cama en las condiciones en las que se encuentra así que decido entrar con ella para asegurarme de que lo consigue.

No enciende ninguna luz pero el destello de las farolas que se cuela por las ventanas es suficiente para caminar sin tropezarte. Además creo que las paredes son blancas y eso ayuda.

Camina aún agarrada a mí hasta un pasillo y abre la puerta de la que supongo es su habitación. A partir de ahí parece que se le acaban las fuerzas y tengo que tirar de ella para llevarla hasta la cama. Le quito la chaqueta y las botas como buenamente puedo antes de tumbarla en ella y taparla con la manta. Ronronea ligeramente cuando lo hago y me echo a reír.

Me giro para marcharme pero vuelve a agarrar mi mano impidiendo que me vaya.

-No… -murmura- Quédate, por favor.

La contemplo durante unos segundos. Ni si quiera es capaz de mirarme, tiene el ceño fruncido y está abrazada a su almohada con una mano mientras tiene la otra aferrada a mí. La verdad es que no creo que deba dejarla sola tal y como está…

Suspiro y comienzo a quitarme las botas y la chaqueta pero para eso último tengo que liberarme de su agarre, arrancándole un gruñido. Vuelvo a sonreír.

Paso por encima de sus piernas y me meto en el otro lado de la cama. Intento quedarme un poco apartada para no molestarla pero tarda poco en girarse y pegarse a mí. Agarra con las dos manos mi camiseta como si fuera su única sujeción a la tierra y se me acelera el pulso cuando al hacerlo roza ligeramente mi pecho por encima de la tela.

Atrapo uno de los mechones que caen por el lateral de la cara y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Ella reacciona a mi caricia acercándose aún más y hunde la cabeza en mi cuello.

Me tenso cuando noto que lo besa lentamente y contengo la respiración cuando comienza a avanzar hacia arriba mientras lo sigue besando.

-Clarke… -susurro nerviosa.

Antes de darme cuenta siento sus labios sobre los míos, besándome con fuerza. Su beso es ansioso, torpe e incluso áspero pero hace que se me desboque el corazón y no puedo evitar devolvérselo de la misma manera. Ahogo un gemido cuando atrapa mi labio inferior y lo muerde con ganas.

La aparto sacando fuerzas de donde no las tengo e intento coger aire.

-Clarke, para. Estás borracha -jadeo.

Gruñe pero después se deja caer de nuevo sobre la almohada y me da la espalda murmurando algo que no logro entender.

Creo que ni si quiera es consciente de lo que ha hecho así que suspiro y vuelvo a colocarle bien la manta antes de girarme y quedarme mirando al techo.

Todavía tengo el corazón acelerado y tardo un rato en volver a respirar con normalidad.

No hay nada que me apetezca más en este momento que besarla y sentir bajo mis manos cada centímetro de su piel, pero no así. No cuando prácticamente no puede ni abrir los ojos y lo más seguro es que no sea capaz de recordar nada de esto cuando despierte mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Abro los ojos y se me dispara el corazón cuando me descubro abrazada al cuerpo de Lexa. Parte de mi cuerpo reposa sobre el suyo mientras ella me acoge en sus brazos y duerme plácidamente.

Alzo la cabeza algo aturdida intentando recordar cómo llegué a la cama anoche y, sobre todo, cómo acabé en ella con Lexa.

Miro rápidamente por debajo de las sábanas y respiro aliviada al comprobar que las dos seguimos estando vestidas. Jamás me habría perdonado a mí misma amanecer desnuda con ella y no poder acordarme de lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior.

Vuelvo a fijarme en ella y aprovecho el momento para estudiarla en silencio. Con los primeros rayos de la mañana está incluso más guapa de lo normal y al verla de esa manera, relajada y tan cerca, siento que me cuesta respirar.

El hormigueo que noto en el estómago de pronto desaparece para dar paso a una sensación de mareo acompañada de náuseas y un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Me levanto corriendo para ir al baño y me lanzo sobre el retrete para vomitar de golpe todo el líquido que ingerí anoche, que por lo visto fue bastante. Después de unos minutos en los que creo que me voy a morir de la angustia encuentro las fuerzas justas para incorporarme y dirigirme hasta el lavabo a trompicones. Ahogo un grito al ver mi reflejo en el espejo: maquillaje corrido, ojos hinchados, ojeras enormes, pelo desastroso…

Me lavo la cara y los dientes a conciencia y salgo del baño todavía algo aturdida.

Lexa me contempla divertida con la cabeza apoyada en una mano desde la cama, era evidente que se iba a despertar con el ruido que he hecho.

-¿Qué tal la resaca?

-Horrible -murmuro sujetándome en el marco de la puerta porque el suelo no se quiere quedar quieto.

Se echa a reír y se incorpora para acercarse a mí. La verdad es que podría acostumbrarme a verla salir de mi cama todas las mañanas.

Se detiene a bastante más distancia de lo que me esperaba, como si quisiera mantener una barrera entre nosotras, y me sorprende después de haber amanecido abrazadas y de la complicidad que tuvimos durante el concierto. Puede que no me acuerde de cómo llegué después a casa pero ese detalle lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Me fijo en que lleva puestos los vaqueros de anoche y me imagino lo incómoda que habrá tenido que dormir.

-Lo siento -digo mordiéndome el labio-. Si quieres te dejo algo de ropa para que estés más cómoda.

Se mira pensativa.

-No, así estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Asiento y entonces caigo en que quizás no pretende quedarse más tiempo conmigo. Al fin y al cabo ya se ha encargado de que no me pase nada durante la noche y no tiene que seguir cuidando de mí.

La decepción se refleja en mi rostro y ella lo percibe.

-Pero sí que te aceptaría un café -dice rápidamente, devolviéndome de nuevo la sonrisa.

-Eso está hecho.

Salgo de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina y ella me sigue en silencio. Cojo la cafetera y busco el bote de café en el armario pero al abrirlo el olor hace que se me vuelva a remover el estómago y las náuseas me golpean de nuevo, haciendo que tenga que apoyarme en la encimera para sujetarme.

Lexa al verlo se acerca rápidamente y me agarra para ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta preocupada.

Asiento y cierro los ojos mientras respiro para intentar calmar mi estómago.

Me concentro entonces en el calor que desprende su mano sobre mi espalda, es firme y suave al mismo tiempo y consigue que rápidamente me olvide del dolor. Abro los ojos cuando la aparta de golpe y vuelve a dejar espacio entre nosotras, la encuentro observándome nerviosa.

¿Por qué se comporta así de pronto?, ¿Es que anoche hice o dije algo que la incomodó?

Mierda, tiene que ser eso… Algo tuve que hacer para que todo el rato intente evitar el contacto conmigo. Pero, ¿el qué?

Noto que yo también comienzo a ponerme nerviosa y necesito salir de ahí y alejarme de ella, no puedo pensar con claridad cuando la tengo cerca.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo tú, lo siento. Solo el olor ya me provoca ganas de vomitar.

Sonríe dulcemente y coge el paquete de mi mano para comenzar a echarlo en la cafetera.

El dolor de cabeza aparece de nuevo así que me hago con una caja de aspirinas y una botella de agua antes de salir de la cocina y tirarme sobre el sofá. Me tapo con una manta, me tomo una pastilla y enciendo la tele para entretenerme hasta que Lexa venga de la cocina.

Tarda un poco en hacerlo, pero al final acaba apareciendo con una taza humeante entre las manos y se sienta en el sofá de al lado. La miro de reojo cuando no dice nada y veo que está mirando a su alrededor con aire tranquilo.

-Bonita casa.

-Gracias -digo bajando el volumen de la televisión para que no nos moleste.

Se levanta y se acerca hasta ella para observar los portarretratos que adornan la repisa que hay justo encima. Coge el más grande de ellos, el que tiene un dibujo hecho a carboncillo donde salimos mis padres y yo, y lo analiza en silencio.

-Vaya -mira la firma-. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Sí, me gusta dibujar de vez en cuando.

-Parecéis muy felices. Es precioso -un cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo al recordar que anoche utilizó ese mismo adjetivo para describirme a mí y la manera en que me miraba al hacerlo. No entiendo qué es lo que ha cambiado esta mañana.

-Lexa -murmuro. Se gira para verme-. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?

Sonríe y deja el portarretrato en su sitio para volver a sentarse.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-No… Bueno sí, más o menos. Recuerdo hablar contigo y con Raven, el concierto, la gente, el champán… Y a partir de ahí solo hay un borrón enorme hasta el momento en que me he despertado. ¿La lié mucho?, ¿Metí la pata? Si lo hice dímelo, por favor, odio estas cosas.

Se echa a reír y bebe del vaso antes de contestar.

-¿Liarla? No. Yo en la fiesta te vi bastante bien hasta que me dijiste que estabas mareada y te traje a casa.

-Entonces no lo entiendo -digo pensando en voz alta.

-¿El qué no entiendes?

-Nada, déjalo.

Me mira intrigada durante un instante pero por suerte no insiste. Después bebe un último trago y se levanta.

-Bueno, creo que debería marcharme.

-¿Ahora?, ¿No te puedes quedar?

Disimula una sonrisa.

-No, lo siento. Titus me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que Anya entra hoy más tarde y tengo que encargarme de la tienda hasta que llegue.

Asiento débilmente.

Frunce el ceño y hace un amago de moverse pero al final no lo hace.

-Puedo intentar venir esta tarde, si quieres -dice dudosa.

-Eso me encantaría -sonrío.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y se gira para ir de nuevo a mi habitación a recoger sus cosas. Cuando regresa me levanto del sofá con el cuerpo pesado y lo rodeo para acompañarla hasta la puerta aún envuelta en la manta.

-Gracias por traerme y quedarte conmigo esta noche -digo cuando ya está fuera-. Por cierto, tú y yo no… -suspiro- ¿Pasó algo entre nosotras?

Alza una ceja divertida.

-Depende de lo que entiendas por pasar.

-¿Qué? Madre mía, dime que no la cagué -me llevo la mano a la frente y me muerdo el labio.

Se echa a reír al verme tan apurada.

-No la cagaste, tranquila. Simplemente no pasó nada que haya que recordar -se acerca hasta mí y me besa suavemente en la mejilla. Me desconcentro por completo al recuperar de nuevo el contacto con ella que tanto llevo deseando desde que me he despertado en sus brazos. Siento que me mareo y tengo que agarrarme a la puerta para evitar caerme-. Hasta luego -dice en mi oído antes de marcharse.

Regreso al sofá mientras sus palabras todavía resuenan en mi cabeza: "no pasó nada que haya que recordar".

O sea que pasó algo pero no quiere que lo recuerde… ¿Por qué no quiere que lo recuerde? Eso solo puede significar que lo que ocurrió no fue algo bueno.

Me tapo la cara con un cojín frustrada por no ser capaz de acordarme de nada más. Solo a mí se me ocurre emborracharme y acabar estropeando una noche tan increíble como la que estábamos teniendo. La cosa iba tan bien y sentía tanta emoción por ello que ni me preocupé de la cantidad de alcohol que bebía.

Me levanto para cambiarme de ropa porque me doy cuenta de que todavía llevo puesto el vestido de anoche. Después vuelvo al salón para correr las cortinas y bajar las persianas hasta que la casa queda en penumbra, por muchas vueltas que le dé no voy a conseguir sacar nada más en claro así que por lo menos voy a intentar dormir.

Duermo unas cinco horas del tirón y sólo me despierto cuando se pasa el efecto de la aspirina y el dolor de cabeza vuelve a hacerse insoportable. Me tomo otra y me levanto para ir al baño, ya va siendo hora de tomarme una ducha para despejarme un poco y volver a parecer una persona normal.

Cuando me estoy secando suena mi teléfono móvil y salgo corriendo para cogerlo con la toalla puesta. Miro la pantalla y veo que es Raven quien me llama, me pregunto cómo se las arregla para llamarme siempre en los momentos más inoportunos…

-Me pillas ocupada, para variar.

-¡Pero si está viva! -chilla- Creía que se te había tragado la tierra, te había secuestrado la mafia rusa o algo peor, ya estaba empezando a preparar tu funeral.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Tendría que haberte llamado esta mañana pero se me ha pasado con la resaca y Lexa…

-¿Lexa? -me corta- O sea que has dormido con ella… ¿Y ha pasado algo?, ¿Os habéis liado? -dice emocionada.

-Pues ese es el problema, que no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No me acuerdo de nada después de salir del bar.

-¿Pero tú eres tonta?, ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar de si te la has tirado o no? -grita.

-¡No lo sé, joder! -contesto nerviosa-. Bastante culpable me siento ya, no me presiones más.

-Vale a ver, vamos a calmarnos y a pensar un poco… ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

-No.

-¿Nada?, ¿Ni si quiera ha hecho algún comentario o algún gesto que te haga entrever lo que ha pasado?

-Raven, estamos hablando de Lexa, la chica del ceño fruncido y la cara seria con servicio de 24 horas al día.

-Tienes razón, olvida esa pregunta.

-Aunque quizás sí que haya algo…

-¿El qué? -pregunta ansiosa.

-Bueno… Esta mañana estaba más rara de lo normal, como más distante. Parecía que no quería ni tocarme.

Se echa a reír.

-¿Ya tenéis problemas con eso? Y luego dices que no es tu novia…

-Hablo en serio -replico-. Ayer era diferente, no le importaba el contacto conmigo… Incluso lo buscaba. Estuvimos abrazadas durante el concierto.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Y no crees que tendrías que haber empezado por ahí?

El timbre de la puerta suena varias veces seguidas y me sobresalto.

-Raven, te tengo que dejar están llamando a la puerta.

-¿Qué? No, Clarke, ni se te ocurra dejarme así. ¡Clarke! -cuelgo corriendo y voy hacia la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación noto que una corriente de frío me cala los huesos y me doy cuenta de que todavía llevo la toalla puesta y el pelo mojado. Con la conversación con Raven se me había olvidado y solo espero que no haya ningún acosador esperándome al otro lado.

Abro la puerta y me quedo de piedra cuando veo a Lexa con una bolsa en la mano. Ella no me ve porque mira al móvil distraída. No es que no la esperara, sabía que vendría en algún momento, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué hora lo haría y evidentemente me habría gustado, por lo menos, estar vestida.

-Clarke, te he traído… -se calla en cuanto levanta la vista del teléfono. Abre la boca y comienza a recorrer lentamente mi cuerpo con los ojos, primero de arriba abajo y luego de abajo arriba.

Noto que toda la piel se me pone de gallina y no es por el frío, si no por la forma en que me mira.

Trago saliva.

-Lexa -digo cortada-. Acabo de salir de la ducha, perdona, no sabía a qué hora llegabas… Pasa.

No se mueve. Sigue con la boca abierta y mantiene la vista fija en mi toalla, concretamente en el frágil nudo sobre mi pecho izquierdo que la mantiene atada.

Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Lexa?

Esta vez sí reacciona. Sube la vista hasta mi clavícula, continúa por el pelo mojado que me cae sobre los hombros, se detiene un instante en mi boca y finalmente llega hasta mis ojos. Pierdo la capacidad de respirar cuando veo el deseo y la intensidad que reflejan los suyos.

Da varios pasos hacia delante e involuntariamente yo los doy hacia atrás. Cruza la puerta y la cierra despacio, quedándose de espaldas a mí con la cabeza agachada. Oigo que respira hondo antes de hablar.

-Clarke -murmura, su voz es ronca y ha bajado por lo menos una octava de su tono normal-. No puedo… No puedo soportarlo más.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que siento demasiadas cosas mezcladas por ti y no sé si puedo seguir fingiendo que no ocurre nada -dice atropelladamente.

Me quedo completamente paralizada en el sitio. No contesto nada porque no sé qué decir y no estoy segura de haberla entendido bien.

-¿Sabes lo frustrante que es todo esto para mí? -se gira para enfrentarme y aprieta los puños- Yo no soy así, Clarke, la gente no me gusta porque sí. No me mando mensajes, no me cojo de la mano y mucho menos duermo abrazada con nadie, ya no. Me prometí a mi misma que no correría el riesgo de volver a dejarme engañar y sin embargo cada vez que estoy contigo siento que no podré cumplir esa promesa, o peor, que no quiero cumplirla. Durante al menos dos años me he esforzado en seguir esa única norma cada día y tú has hecho que pierda todo el sentido en apenas tres semanas.

Cierra los ojos por un momento y coge aire otra vez para calmarse.

-Necesito que entiendas eso porque es la razón por la que creo que no puedo seguir viéndote -termina diciendo.

-¿Qué? -mi cuerpo reacciona solo y antes de darme cuenta recorro el espacio que nos separa, la idea de no volver a verla me aterra demasiado. Aparta la vista cuando quedo frente a ella y le acaricio despacio el rostro-. ¿Y qué ocurre si te pido que te quedes?

Sus ojos verdes me miran empañados por el miedo y la esperanza y es en ese momento cuando mi cerebro une de golpe todas las piezas.

No solo está quitándose la coraza y me está confesando que siente algo y eso le asusta, también me está dando la opción de elegir qué hacer con ello. Está permitiendo que sea yo la que decida continuar lo que sea que hemos empezado o cortarlo de raíz para evitarnos posibles sufrimientos. Da igual lo que escoja, puedo leer en su mirada que va a respetarlo aunque le duela y que, una vez lo haya hecho, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces rodeo su nuca con ambas manos y me acerco para comenzar a besarla suavemente. Me arde la piel cuando sus labios me reciben cálidos mientras me rodea con los brazos para pegarme más a ella y profundizar el beso durante unos segundos que me dejan sin aliento.

Me separo de ella un instante y me mira con la vista nublada por el deseo antes de volver a deshacer la corta distancia que ha quedado entre nosotras y fundir sus labios con los míos con mayor intensidad.

Jadeo cuando su beso se torna ansioso y tiro de su chaqueta para arrastrarla hacia atrás hasta que nos topamos con el sofá. Vuelve a romper nuestro contacto durante unos segundos para agarrarme de la mano y rodearlo, haciendo que me siente frente a ella.

Se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí y me estremezco al sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

Retoma nuestro beso y esta vez utiliza la lengua para abrirse paso entre mis labios, saboreándome y acariciándome con ella lentamente.

Doy la bienvenida a ese nuevo beso ardiente y deslizo su chaqueta por sus hombros para deshacerme de ella. Acaricio su espalda y gruño ligeramente cuando noto la tela de su camiseta, me molesta todo lo que me impida el contacto directo con su piel.

Estoy a punto de tirar de ella también pero dudo en el último momento y decido simplemente introducir mis manos por debajo del tejido. El gemido que ahoga en mi boca al hacerlo es la única señal que necesito para terminar de levantarla y sacarla por encima de sus brazos.

Me tomo un segundo para contemplar su precioso cuerpo desnudo. Su pecho se mueve deprisa por la falta de aire.

-Dios mío… -susurro acariciando despacio la piel de su estómago y noto que tiembla bajo mis dedos.

Me empuja suavemente para que me tumbe y se descalza en un gesto hábil antes de echarse encima mía.

Hunde la cabeza en mi cuello y comienza a besarlo sensualmente mientras una de sus manos desciende para terminar de deshacer el nudo de mi toalla y abrirla por completo.

Ahora es ella la que se detiene para observar mi desnudez con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas por el deseo.

-Eres incluso más preciosa de lo que imaginaba -jadea entrecortadamente.

Tiro de ella para cubrir de nuevo sus labios con los míos y suelto el enganche de su sujetador para poder quitárselo. Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando nuestros torsos entran en contacto sin ninguna tela de por medio.

Vuelve a jugar con su lengua arrancándome otro gemido de placer que me curva la espalda y me rodea la cintura con una mano, apretándome contra ella, mientras baja la otra hasta mi pierna y la araña obligándome a alzarla.

Mi cuerpo reacciona solo ante sus caricias y mis caderas saltan hacia delante intentando aumentar el contacto con las suyas.

Dirijo las manos hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desabrocho con los dedos temblorosos por la excitación. Se estremece cuando introduzco mi mano bajo el pantalón abierto y la acaricio por encima de su ropa interior.

Al notar la humedad que traspasa el fino tejido, y la respuesta automática que genera su propio placer en mi sexo, me percato de que ninguna de las dos va a tardar mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

Tiemblo bajo su cuerpo cuando agarra mi mano y la aprieta aun más contra su entrepierna mientras mueve las caderas.

-Tócame -susurra en mis labios antes de dirigir su boca hasta uno de mis pechos y comenzar a lamerlo y besarlo con ganas.

Ahogo un grito cuando muerde el pezón y al mismo tiempo coloca la mano que le queda libre sobre mi sexo reproduciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos que yo estoy haciendo sobre el suyo, con la única diferencia de que el contacto directo con sus dedos hace que pierda el control de mis caderas y vuelva a buscar desesperada su boca.

Cuando su lengua vuelve a fundirse con la mía noto la primera oleada de placer y me abrazo a su cuello para apretarla aún más contra mí.

Nuestros gemidos pronto se confunden mientras mueve el cuerpo acompasado al ritmo frenético que marca el mío sin dejar de besarme y acabo por perderme en un estallido de placer contra su piel.

Sus caderas se van aflojando hasta que se deja caer agotada sobre mí y la abrazo sin fuerza porque yo me he quedado igual de exhausta. Permanecemos así hasta que poco a poco nuestras agitadas respiraciones recuperan su ritmo normal.

Cierro los ojos para disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo acoplado al mío y acaricio despacio su espalda, quiero memorizar cada centímetro de ella.

Siento un escalofrío de nuevo cuando me besa suavemente en el cuello y me devuelve las caricias cerca de mi oreja. Al poco rato deja de hacerlo y su respiración se hace más pesada.

Suspiro cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida.

-Estoy loca por ti, Lexa -susurro a pesar de que ya no me escuche-. Yo no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte.

* * *

 **Boom! Ahí tenéis vuestra escena de sexo en el sofá, nunca dije que no fuese a llegar ;)**

 **Espero que no decepcione y ya me diréis lo que os parece. Muchas gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Me despierto de golpe al oír un ruido de platos cayendo al suelo procedente de la cocina.

Me incorporo deprisa en el sofá algo aturdida y veo que una tapa de plástico rueda por el suelo y topa con la pared del pasillo al tiempo que Clarke asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Se muerde el labio con cara de culpabilidad al verme.

-Perdona, ¿te he despertado?

-Sí… esto… menudo susto me has dado -digo intentando calmar mi respiración.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad -se agacha para recoger la tapa y la coloca en el tupper de plástico que lleva en la mano-. Soy un desastre, estaba intentando coger esto y se me ha caído por lo menos medio armario.

-No pasa nada, tranquila.

Alza una ceja divertida y se acerca hasta mí con media sonrisa, apoyando la mano en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Qué? -pregunto cuando no dice nada.

-Nada, es solo que… creo que a Lincoln le encanta tomarme el pelo porque no parece que tengas tan mal despertar.

-Bueno eso es porque gracias a Dios tú no eres Lincoln, si no ya te habría tirado algo a la cabeza -le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Se echa a reír.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglar lo que sea que has hecho en la cocina?

Me mira pensativa.

-Vale -baja la vista hasta mi cuerpo y vuelve a morderse el labio-. Aunque a lo mejor prefieres vestirte antes de hacerlo -dice antes de darse la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos.

Me miro el cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que, aparte de la manta que me tapa a medias y los pantalones desabrochados, no llevo nada de cintura para arriba.

Recojo mi camiseta del suelo y me la pongo mientras sonrío al recordar cómo ha acabado ahí, las ganas con las que Clarke me la ha quitado, cómo me ha mirado al hacerlo y cómo me acariciaba después… Se me vuelve a acelerar la respiración.

Al entrar en la cocina veo que hay esparcidos por el suelo varios platos, tapas para sartenes y de plástico e incluso una olla.

Clarke recoge concentrada los trozos de un plato roto con la escoba. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta, desaliñada pero en su justa medida, y se ha puesto una camiseta blanca con un dibujo adorable de una cámara de fotos y un pantalón de chándal negro.

Tengo que contenerme para no lanzarme sobre ella por lo guapa que está de esa manera y me agacho para recoger lo demás.

-Oye, siento haberme quedado dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido, por cierto? Es que hoy me ha tocado mover cajas en el almacén y he acabado molida. Bueno, eso y que el recibimiento que me has dado me ha terminado de agotar… -sonrío cuando me mira de reojo y noto que se ruboriza- ¿Dónde dejo esto?

-Ahí -señala el primer armario a la altura del suelo-. Creo que has dormido como unas dos horas o así… Pero no te preocupes, me ha venido genial para ordenar un poco la casa y esconder un par de cosas que me daba vergüenza que pudieras ver.

-¿Vergüenza?, ¿Olvidas que ya te he tenido que recoger borracha y te visto vomitar? No creo que un par de fotos de tu época de adolescente o algún peluche feo puedan superar eso -me apoyo en la encimera y la miro divertida.

Se ríe de nuevo y sacude la cabeza mientras hecha los pedazos rotos en la basura y luego coloca la escoba en su sitio. Después se aproxima y se queda delante de mí con los brazos en jarra.

-No es eso lo que he escondido, listilla. Y lo de la fiesta es un momento muy bajo en mi historial, no deberías reírte de mis desgracias.

Aprovecho el hueco que ha dejado con los brazos y rodeo su cintura con los míos para abrazarla.

-Y no lo hago -digo antes de besarla suavemente.

Tarda poco en liberarse de su postura defensiva y llevar los brazos hasta mi cuello para apretarme más contra ella y profundizar el beso, que se vuelve húmedo cuando comienza a jugar con la lengua.

Me estremezco cuando nuestros pechos quedan presionados y puedo notar a través de la tela de mi camiseta que ella tampoco lleva el sujetador puesto debajo de la suya.

Me separo de ella para coger aire y apoyo mi frente en la suya antes de volver a mirarla.

-Hola -susurra satisfecha.

-Hola -me río. Entonces me llega el olor a comida de alguna parte de la cocina y me rugen las tripas-. Me muero de hambre, ¿estás preparando algo?

-Sí -se suelta de mi abrazo y se aleja para agacharse frente al horno- estoy preparando una de las pizzas que traías en la bolsa, la otra la he guardado en la nevera. Imagino que eran para eso, ¿no?

-Pues eso es lo que te iba a comentar cuando me has abierto la puerta, que he traído varias porque no sabía cuál te gustaba… Pero claro, al final se me ha acabado olvidando -noto que vuelve a sonrojarse aunque no desvíe la mirada del cristal.

Llevamos la comida hasta el salón y comemos en silencio viendo la televisión. Cuando terminamos, me tapo con la manta y me echo de lado en uno de los extremos del sofá mientas Clarke hace lo mismo en el lado contrario y cambia el canal para poner una película que acaba de empezar. Creo que es una de las buenas, y de hecho creo que Lincoln alguna vez me ha insistido para que la vea, pero la verdad es que no me interesa en absoluto.

Siempre he preferido la literatura antes que el cine; creo que un libro te da más libertad a la hora de imaginar las situaciones mientras que en las películas estás demasiado condicionado por lo que te muestran.

En vez de hacer caso a la televisión me concentro en Clarke y en el espacio que ha quedado entre nosotras en el sofá. Me molesta no poder sentirla cerca y cuando estoy a punto de moverme para acercarme a ella se levanta y desaparece del salón.

Imagino que habrá querido ir al baño o algo por el estilo pero cuando al poco tiempo regresa con un portátil en las manos y veo que lo abre tranquilamente no puedo evitar sentirme molesta.

No es esa la idea que yo tengo de ver una película con alguien en el salón.

-¿En serio vas a ponerte a usar el ordenador ahora? -digo cuando ya no puedo más.

Me mira sorprendida por mi tono pero después hace una mueca divertida.

-Sí, pero es porque quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿El qué? -intento ver la pantalla desde mi sitio pero ella la baja rápidamente.

-Ven y lo verás.

Me incorporo a regañadientes y gateo en el sofá hasta colocarme a su lado.

-¿Me prometes que vas a ser sincera? Que no te importe decírmelo si no te gusta, es importante -dice algo preocupada.

-Claro.

Suspira y abre el ordenador de nuevo para mostrármelo. Lo que veo es una de las famosas fotografías que me hizo.

Aparezco en el centro de la imagen, sentada en el banco con aire pensativo mientras miro hacia el lado por el que me ilumina el sol. En un segundo plano, justo por detrás de mí se ven las estelas borrosas de gente que camina en ambas direcciones, como si fueran completamente ajenas a mi existencia y yo a la suya. Los tonos son cálidos en la zona donde yo aparezco y algo más fríos en la de las sombras de la gente.

Es una imagen muy poderosa y transmite tal cantidad de emociones que me deja sin palabras.

Se muerde el labio mientras espera a que diga algo.

-¿Y bien?

-Clarke, es…

-Muy poco original, ¿verdad? Lo sabía. Tengo otras que son primeros planos y también han quedado interesantes al retocarlas pero esta me gustaba porque tenía algo especial, aunque creo que al final ha quedado demasiado estereotipo de chica pensativa y…

-Para -la interrumpo alzando una mano-. Iba a decir que es maravillosa, me encanta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿cómo narices la hiciste? Quiero decir, estabas ahí agachada mientras pasaba todo el mundo y yo tampoco tardé mucho en cortarte el rollo.

Se ríe al recordarlo.

-Bueno… estabas tan quieta que pude sacarla sin que saliera todo borroso y, para qué nos vamos a engañar, soy bastante rápida utilizando la cámara. ¿De verdad que te gusta? -vuelve a preguntar mirando a la pantalla.

Agarro suavemente su barbilla para hacer que fije la vista en mis ojos y la miro con intensidad.

-Me parece preciosa, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creer lo que te digo?

-No es eso… es que necesito que te guste para poder utilizarla en un concurso donde me ofrecen la posibilidad de exponer mi trabajo en una galería si gano, al fin y al cabo tú eres la modelo -dice dudosa.

Me lo pienso unos segundos antes de contestar.

La verdad es que no me hace gracia la idea de que una imagen con mi cara esté colgada en la pared de una galería a la vista de todo el que pase… Pero la fotografía es muy buena y si eso va a ayudar a Clarke en su carrera entonces yo no soy quién para decirle que no lo haga.

-Utilízala, no me importa.

-¿Seguro? Genial, muchas gracias -me roba un beso y deja el ordenador en la mesa antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio contenta.

-¿Qué? -pregunta cuando me quedo mirándola.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿Te digo que puedes utilizarme como modelo y esa es tu forma de agradecérmelo?

Sonríe con picardía y se pone de rodillas sobre el sofá. Después se acerca y comienza a besarme mientras empuja hacia delante obligándome a recostarme bajo ella.

-Bueno, tengo otras ideas -susurra en mis labios antes de mordisquearlos sensualmente.

Sonrío en sus labios al tiempo que meto las manos en su camiseta y acaricio su espalda. Suspira cuando mis dedos se introducen en la goma de su pantalón y rozan despacio su contorno hasta llegar a su estómago, que tiembla ligeramente por mi contacto.

Abandona mi boca para dirigirse a mi cuello y tira de mi camiseta hacia abajo para poder besarlo. Las dos reprimimos un gemido cuando agarro su cadera para pegarla más a mí y nuestros sexos se rozan a través de los pantalones.

La miro aturdida cuando se separa de golpe aún con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé si es el mejor momento para decir esto pero… ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar?

-¿Ahora?, ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí -se aleja aun más y se sienta sobre sus pies mientras me mira preocupada-. No te enfades, pero sé lo que ocurrió con Costia y…

-¿Costia? -la interrumpo- ¿Cómo lo…? Lincoln -digo entre dientes.

-En realidad fue Octavia la que me lo dijo, pero sí, ella se enteró por él.

-No me lo puedo creer -gruño- ¿Y quién se cree que es para ir a contarte mi vida privada?, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

-Bueno… en realidad solo sé que queríais marcharos juntas y ella se fue sin ti.

Siento una punzada en el corazón.

Todavía me cuesta recordarlo sin entristecerme, pero oírlo de sus labios lo hace aún más doloroso y especialmente desagradable. No quiero recordar a Costia estando con Clarke.

-Entonces no necesitas saber nada más -se me apaga la voz y desvío la vista hasta mis manos.

-No te he sacado el tema para que me lo cuentes, eso es decisión tuya y lo respeto… Lo decía porque quiero que sepas que conmigo no tienes por qué tener miedo a que te engañe -respira hondo antes de continuar-. Me importas mucho, Lexa, quizás demasiado, y necesito que seas consciente de ello. Puedes confiar en mí.

Vuelvo a mirarla y veo la mirada más sincera que probablemente nadie me haya ofrecido jamás.

-¿De verdad crees que me habría acostado contigo si no lo supiera? Eso es exactamente lo que más me descoloca de todo esto, que desde que te vi siento que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti; como si hubiera encontrado a mi alma gemela.

Una sonrisa dulce se dibuja en sus labios.

-Genial, porque yo también siento lo mismo -se levanta del sofá y me extiende la mano-. Y ahora vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado, pero en un lugar más cómodo. ¿Te parece?

Me conduce hasta su habitación y una vez allí me empuja divertida para que me tumbe sobre la cama.

No se lo piensa dos veces y antes de darme cuenta me está desabrochando el pantalón y tira de él para quitármelo con tantas ganas que el móvil sale despedido del bolsillo con él.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ahí -me mira con culpabilidad.

-Yo tampoco -me río y tiro de ella para que vuelva a colocarse sobre mí.

Nos besamos con ganas, respirando el aliento de la otra, como si necesitáramos recuperar los minutos que hemos desperdiciado hablando.

Levanta mi camiseta para sacarla por encima de mis brazos y me incorporo para hacer lo mismo con la suya. No puedo contenerme y cuando sus pechos quedan a la altura de mi cara comienzo a lamerlos, arrancándole un suspiro y después un gemido cuando muerdo uno de sus pezones.

Me empuja de nuevo para que apoye la espalda en la cama y cubre mi cuello de besos mientras desciende hasta mi pecho. Ahora soy yo la que no puede contener un gemido al sentir su boca en esa zona y casi sollozo cuando ralentiza el ritmo de golpe y comienza a hacer círculos con la lengua.

Continúa descendiendo sin aumentar la velocidad de sus besos, saboreando cada centímetro de mi estómago, y contengo la respiración cuando llega hasta el inicio de mi ropa interior y la atrapa con los dientes. Después la suelta y me sonríe traviesa.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que pueda sentirte sin esto de por medio -dice sensualmente.

Sus palabras tienen un efecto inmediato en mí y siento un escalofrío a la vez que mi excitación aumenta a niveles preocupantes.

-Por favor… -consigo susurrar con voz ronca mientras se me escapa una risa nerviosa.

Con un único movimiento me quita la ropa interior y vuelve a agacharse cubriendo de besos la zona que antes quedaba oculta por ella.

Tengo que agarrarme a las sábanas para controlarme cuando veo que en vez de descender por el centro se dirige a mi ingle y la lame muy, muy despacio.

Nos miramos de golpe cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

-Da igual, sigue -le pido.

Me hace caso y retoma los besos donde los había dejado a la vez que me fuerza a abrir las piernas hasta que quedo completamente expuesta a ella. Se detiene para contemplarme.

Parece extasiada y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su cara.

-Clarke, por Dios -me río al verla de esa manera-. Haz algo ya porque no puedo más.

Me estremezco cuando me mira de nuevo y puedo ver sus ojos completamente nublados por el deseo.

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar cuando se inclina sobre mí.

-Joder, voy a romper ese cacharro te lo juro -gruño levantándome de la cama para cogerlo.

Ella suspira y se deja caer boca arriba.

-Otra vez no, por favor… ¿Por qué siempre te tiene que llamar alguien cuando estamos juntas?

-No lo sé, pero más vale que sea importante -digo acercándome a la cama y descuelgo el teléfono sin dejar de mirarla-. ¿Qué?

Clarke se incorpora y se sienta en el borde. Tiemblo ligeramente cuando me agarra por la cintura y comienza a besar la piel de mi estómago y la recorre lentamente.

-Lexa… -oigo que murmura Anya al otro lado.

-¿Anya? -resoplo- Mira… este no es un buen momento, luego te llamo.

Un sollozo hace que me detenga antes de colgar.

-¿Estás bien?

Clarke alza la cabeza y me mira preocupada.

Escucho atentamente esperando a que me responda pero no oigo más que silencio.

-Anya, contéstame. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es… Nyko… me ha dejado -rompe a llorar-. No sabía a quién llamar.

-Está bien, cálmate. Dime dónde estás y voy ahora mismo.

-Estoy en casa.

-Muy bien entonces quédate ahí, no tardo.

-Gracias Lex… -dice con un hilo de voz antes de colgar.

Hacía mucho que mi hermana no me llamaba de esa manera y no puedo evitar entristecerme al recordar lo unidas que estábamos antes que ocurriera todo lo de Costia.

Nunca he entendido por qué le afectó tanto nuestra relación ni por qué se tomó tan a pecho que me costase superar que se marchara. A veces he llegado a pensar que de alguna manera se siente responsable por ello…

-¿Qué ha pasado? -la voz de Clarke me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Anya ha discutido con Nyko y está mal. Tengo que ir a verla -busco mi ropa y comienzo a vestirme.

-Te acompaño -salta de la cama y me imita.

-¿Estás segura? Es mi hermana y ya sabes que…

-Lexa -suspira y se detiene un instante para mirarme-. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y sabes que no me vas a convencer. Voy a ir contigo -dice tajante volviendo a su ropa.

Se me escapa una sonrisa y me giro para que no la vea. Está claro que a testaruda no le gana nadie.

-Está bien, pero luego no digas que no te avisé.

* * *

 **Solo añadir que Anya no es como es porque sí... todo tiene un motivo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Lexa conduce rápido de camino a su casa.

Permanece callada todo el tiempo mientras mira concentrada a la carretera y yo me limito a observarla de reojo de vez en cuando porque no creo que sea el momento de forzar una conversación.

El único instante en el que se permite desviar la vista es cuando un semáforo tarda más de la cuenta en volver a ponerse en verde y me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa al notar mi mirada persistente sobre ella.

Es un lapso de tiempo que no dura más de un segundo ya que inmediatamente después vuelve a mirar al frente, pero es el suficiente para que pueda percibir la preocupación que reflejan sus ojos y que intenta ocultar. Con ello demuestra lo mucho que le importa su hermana y siento ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que ocurre entre ellas pero me contengo.

Cuando llegamos y nos montamos en el ascensor para subir a su piso no puedo evitar tensarme, nunca he estado en casa de Lexa y la verdad es que esta no es la manera en que me hubiera gustado que sucediera…

Me coge de la mano mientras mira fijamente a las puertas esperando a que se abran. No tengo muy claro si lo hace como un gesto de cariño, si con ello intenta transmitirme confianza para lo que va a venir o si en realidad lo que quiere es mentalizarse ella misma. Creo que es una mezcla de las tres cosas.

Al abrirse el ascensor dejo que me guíe por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a su puerta y me suelta.

Introduce la llave y se detiene un instante para mirarme de reojo, después creo que suspira ligeramente antes abrirla.

Su apartamento no es muy grande, de hecho, parece más bien el apartamento de alguien soltero adaptado para varias personas. Da la sensación de que los muebles aprovechan cada pequeño espacio que pueden tomar y el ambiente queda algo recargado.

-¿Titus? -pregunta al aire una vez que las dos estamos dentro pero no se oye nada-. Creo que no está.

La sigo cuando camina hacia un pequeño pasillo con varias puertas cerradas y toca con los nudillos en la segunda de ellas.

-Anya, soy yo -intenta mover el pomo pero está bloqueado-. Vamos, quita el pestillo para que pueda entrar.

Pasan unos segundos en los que no oímos ninguna respuesta pero ella continúa mirando a la puerta.

Cuando ya empiezo a pensar que nadie va a contestarle suena el pestillo al girarse y resopla aliviada. Me dirige una última mirada antes de girar el pomo.

Anya está tumbada boca abajo en una cama individual pegada a la pared y no se gira para mirarnos cuando entramos. Permanece abrazada a la almohada rodeada de pañuelos usados.

Lexa suspira.

-Madre mía, mira cómo tienes todo esto… -dice recogiendo los papeles y tirándolos en la basura. Después se sienta a su lado en la cama.

Yo prefiero quedarme en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? -le pregunta.

-Mal -gruñe Anya y comienza a sollozar.

-Eso ya lo veo -coloca la mano en su espalda y la acaricia con ternura. Me enternece verla tener ese gesto con ella-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado?

-Se ha acabado, Lex… Me ha dicho que no puede más, que está cansado de discutir, que he cambiado, que siente que no avanzamos… -se incorpora y cruza las piernas hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos-. ¿Cómo puede decirme que no avanzamos? Si incluso teníamos planes para irnos a vivir juntos en unos meses… -se le corta la voz y comienza a llorar.

-¿Te ibas a marchar? -pregunta Lexa desconcertada.

-Sí -levanta la cabeza para mirarla-. Te lo quería contar pero no encontraba el momento… Nunca hablamos. ¿Por qué ya no lo hacemos? Dios, Lex, lo siento tanto… -se agarra a su camiseta y hunde la cabeza en ella, llenándola de lágrimas mientras Lexa la acoge en su pecho.

-No pasa nada, no tienes que pedirme disculpas.

-Sí, sí que tengo que hacerlo… Soy una persona horrible… -llora aún más fuerte.

Arrastra las palabras cada vez que habla, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo pronunciarlas.

Al principio creo que solo es una impresión mía y lo atribuyo al llanto, pero cuando Lexa me mira y frunce el ceño sé que ella también se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Has bebido?

Anya continúa llorando en su pecho sin contestar.

Lexa estira el brazo para rebuscar en la cama y al mover la almohada a la que estaba abrazada surge ante sus ojos una botella de vodka casi vacía.

-¡Joder, Anya! ¿Estás loca?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ventilarte una botella así como así?

-Estoy bien…

-Y una mierda. Ven, mírame -la separa de su cuerpo y le agarra la barbilla-. No puedes ni centrar la vista. Ahora mismo te vas a la ducha y luego hablamos, cuando estés más calmada. Clarke, ayúdame a levantarla.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho? -se gira de golpe aturdida y se queda de piedra cuando me ve en la puerta-. No puede ser. ¿¡Qué hace ella en mi casa!?

-Anya, déjate de gilipolleces… -intenta moverla.

-¡No! -se suelta del agarre de Lexa y nos mira a las dos encolerizada-. ¿Te la estás tirando?, ¿Es eso lo que pasa?

-Mira, me estoy empezando a cansar de tanta tontería… Me has llamado para que te ayude y estaba conmigo, no tiene por qué importarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer con ella.

-¡Claro que me importa!, ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de la última vez que no me escuchaste?

Noto que Lexa se tensa al instante y cierra los ojos un segundo, como si hubiera recibido una punzada. Cuando los abre no consigue disimular el dolor que le han causado esas palabras.

-Estás borracha y no sabes lo que dices. Hablaremos después de que te duches, te lo prometo -intenta agarrarla de nuevo pero Anya se levanta antes de que lo haga y se aparta mareada-. ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una puta cría?

-No me estoy comportando como una cría, Lexa, simplemente hago lo que me da la gana. Exactamente igual que tú en estos dos últimos años. Entras y sales de casa cuando te apetece, a veces ni si quiera apareces, no hablas con Titus ni conmigo, no estudias… Solo te preocupas por ti misma y estoy harta de que seas una desagradecida con todo el mundo -habla casi sin respirar. Se tambalea ligeramente y tiene que apoyarse en la pared para sujetarse.

-¿Que soy una desagradecida? -Lexa se levanta y se encara con ella-. Se te está olvidando que yo hago más horas que nadie en la tienda. De hecho, prácticamente sobrevive gracias a mí porque Titus se va cada dos por tres y yo le cubro mientras que tú ni si quiera haces los turnos completos los fines de semana. Dejé los estudios, sí, pero a cambio he trabajado sin quejarme y he metido el doble de dinero que tú en esta casa.

-Chicas… -intento calmarlas pero Anya vuelve a alzar la voz, ignorándome a mí e ignorando también las palabras de Lexa.

-Te recuerdo que fui yo la que tuvo que ir a recogerte a la estación y meterte en una bañera con agua caliente porque estabas congelada después de esperar toda la noche a tu novia. Fui yo la que estuvo recogiendo tus pañuelos con lágrimas durante semanas hasta que te quedaste seca y la que insistió en que entraras a trabajar en la tienda después de que lo abandonaras todo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Una medalla? -dice incrédula- Eres mi hermana y se supone que eso es lo que hacen las hermanas: ayudarse cuando tienen un problema. Es justo lo que intentaba hacer contigo esta noche pero ya veo que es imposible -comienza a caminar hacia la puerta-. Vámonos de aquí, Clarke.

Anya se ríe irónica.

-No te haces una idea de cuánto te he ayudado, Lexa. Si no hubiese sido por mí seguramente ahora mismo estarías perdida y deshecha en alguna parte del mundo mientras Costia te maneja a su antojo.

Lexa se detiene de golpe y se gira para mirarla.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -dice lentamente.

Anya clava la vista en el suelo y se deja caer resbalando en la pared hasta sentarse. Sonríe con tristeza y se le humedecen de nuevo los ojos.

-Me enteré de vuestro plan y me dije a mí misma que no podía permitirlo. Sabía que si te marchabas con ella no te volvería a ver y me daba miedo que por su culpa echaras a perder tu vida. La noche anterior fui a verla y le di el dinero que habías escondido para el viaje, te conozco mejor que nadie y tenía muy claro los sitios donde podías haberlo guardado -aprieta los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas-. Le dije que lo cogiera, que se largara y que no volviera nunca a por ti. Tardó en hacerlo, pero al final lo acabó aceptando y se marchó sin más. Creo que en el fondo incluso ella misma sabía que eso era lo mejor para ti… -hace una pausa y abre los ojos para mirar a los pies de su hermana- Desde entonces todos los días me he estado preguntando si hice lo correcto o no.

Lexa no reacciona. Se queda quieta en el sitio mirándola, al principio con incredulidad y después de unos segundos con rabia. Aprieta la mandíbula y los puños con tantas ganas que por un momento creo que va a lanzarse sobre Anya pero se limita a quedarse ahí, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Me dejaste creer que había sido culpa mía -el dolor que se desprende de su voz hace que me duela el corazón. Después se vuelve a hacia la puerta y me aparta para salir sin ni siquiera mirarme.

La habitación queda en silencio y gracias a ello podemos oír la puerta de la entrada cuando la cierra con fuerza.

Anya desvía la vista hasta sus manos.

-Ve con ella -abraza sus rodillas y hunde la cabeza en ellas.

Cuando salgo del edificio Lexa está ya en el coche.

No me mira cuando paso por delante de ella para dirigirme a la puerta del copiloto y tampoco lo hace cuando entro. Permanece agarrada al volante con fuerza, como si estuviera pegada a él, con la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a ella.

La observo en silencio durante unos minutos esperando a que diga o haga algo hasta que finalmente habla con un hilo de voz:

-¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu casa?

-Claro -me apresuro a decir.

Asiente débilmente y arranca.

Ninguna de las dos vuelve a hablar de camino a mi casa. Me percato entonces del vacío tan grande que siento en el pecho y me estremezco al pensar lo que debe de estar sintiendo ella. Es increíble lo que Anya le ha confesado en esa habitación y sin darme cuenta se me humedecen los ojos. Todavía me sorprende que consiga mantener la compostura y no se eche a llorar mientras conduce.

Una vez en casa le presto un pantalón y una camiseta para que duerma más cómoda y dejo que se cambie mientras yo voy al baño. Me lavo la cara con agua fría y respiro hondo varias veces agarrada al lavabo intentando soltar toda la tensión que arrastro desde su casa.

Cuando salgo unos minutos después ella ya está metida en la cama, acurrucada en un extremo mirando a la pared.

Apago la luz para que pueda descansar y me cambio yo también antes tumbarme a su lado. Abrazo su espalda tímidamente porque no estoy segura de si es lo que quiere pero rápidamente agarra mi mano para llevarla hasta su pecho y la aprieta con fuerza.

Después de aguantar un rato en esa postura sin hacer ningún movimiento noto que comienza a tener pequeños espasmos y la oigo gemir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces aumento la fuerza de mi abrazo y acto seguido rompe a llorar hundiendo la cara en la almohada, partiéndome el corazón al mismo tiempo al verla sufrir de esa manera.

Permanece toda la noche así, llorando a ratos, y hasta que no estoy completamente segura de que se queda dormida no lo hago yo también.

Al despertarme por la mañana no la encuentro en la cama. La ropa que le presté está doblada con cuidado encima de su almohada junto con una escueta nota:

 _Gracias, Clarke. Necesito pensar unos días pero no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien._

Y, efectivamente, los días siguientes pasan sin que tenga noticias de Lexa.

No me escribe, no me contesta a los mensajes y ni si quiera la encuentro en el hospital cuando voy a ver a Lincoln.

Después de una semana en la que creo que me voy a volver loca, y cuando ya empiezo a preocuparme por si le ha ocurrido algo, me armo de valor para ir al único sitio que me queda: la tienda de discos.

Decido ir el sábado por la mañana ya que supuestamente Anya debería trabajar en ese turno, quizás ella sepa algo y no quiero encontrarme con su tío porque ni si quiera le conozco.

Por suerte acierto con mis cálculos y cuando entro Anya está cobrando a un cliente en la caja. Abre los ojos como platos cuando me ve en la puerta y se tensa inmediatamente.

-Espere un momento -le dice a una mujer que se acerca con un vinilo en la mano y sale del mostrador para llegar hasta donde estoy.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -susurra molesta.

-Perdona, necesitaba preguntarte si sabías algo de Lexa -digo obviando su tono.

Frunce el ceño.

-¿No estaba contigo?

-No, hace una semana que no la veo y estoy empezando a preocuparme.

-Pues yo tampoco la he visto, en casa no sabemos nada de ella desde… -se detiene antes de terminar y me mira algo agobiada.

Asiento con la cabeza para indicarle que no hace falta que hable de aquella noche y parece agradecerlo. Creo que es lo más parecido a una mirada de complicidad que tendremos en la vida.

-¿Le has preguntado a Lincoln? -dice después de pensarlo un instante.

-Sí, y dice que él tampoco ha hablado con ella. De hecho, ni si quiera ha ido por el hospital.

Resopla.

-No te lo creas tan deprisa, ese chico es completamente leal a mi hermana y si ella se lo pidiese la encubriría sin pensarlo aunque se hubiera cargado a alguien. Deberías mirar en su casa, ya se ha escondido ahí otras veces.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Anya -digo con sinceridad.

Asiente seria y se gira para regresar al mostrador pero se detiene de golpe y vuelve a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

Me recuerda a Lexa al hacerlo. Es increíble la cantidad de gestos que tiene en común con su hermana y me entristezco al pensar en lo deteriorada que ha acabado su relación.

-Oye… ya que estás aquí me gustaría hablar contigo, creo que te debo una explicación -alza el mentón en cuanto esas palabras salen de su boca, como si intentara dejar claro con ello que aún mantiene su orgullo-. Hay una cafetería en la calle de enfrente, si no te importa esperar en quince minutos podría estar ahí.

La proposición me pilla por sorpresa.

Por una parte me pone nerviosa quedarme a solas con Anya después de ver cómo me ha tratado todo este tiempo, pero por otra creo que es una oportunidad única para aclarar las cosas y averiguar de una vez cuál es su problema conmigo, si es que lo tiene. Así que acepto y salgo de la tienda para ir a la cafetería que ha dicho.

Una vez dentro me pido un café y me siento en una mesa del fondo a esperarla.

Mientras llega repaso en mi cabeza la conversación que presencié aquella noche. Todavía se me hiela la sangre al recordar la cara de Lexa cuando le dijo que ella había provocado que Costia la abandonara. ¿Cómo es posible que se lo ocultara durante tanto tiempo?

Sacudo la cabeza para no pensar más en ello y bebo de mi café.

Tras quince minutos exactos Anya se sienta delante de mí. Le indica al camarero que no quiere tomar nada cuando este le pregunta desde la barra y después coloca las manos en la mesa. Me mira seria y respira hondo antes de hablar:

-Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que si hago esto es porque has demostrado que te preocupas de verdad por mi hermana y, después de pensarlo mucho, he llegado a la conclusión de que quizás haces más bien en su vida del que imaginaba. Pero esto no es una invitación para que nos convirtamos en "superamigas", ¿estamos?

Tengo que contener la risa por su comentario, es igual de terca que Lexa. Asiento con la cabeza para que continúe.

-Bien, por dónde empiezo… -baja la vista a sus manos nerviosa y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla-. El otro día estaba en un momento bastante delicado y quizás me pasé con las formas pero lo que dije es cierto: convencí a Costia para que se marchara sin mi hermana. Sé que suena fuerte y soy consciente de cómo se ve desde fuera, pero hay una explicación para que lo hiciera y es necesario que te la cuente. Me da igual si después crees que lo hago solo por justificarme o quitarme un peso de encima.

-Anya, no te preocupes por eso. Simplemente cuéntame lo que sea que pasó.

Me mira y respira de nuevo.

-No sé lo que te habrá contado Lexa sobre su relación con Costia pero esa chica era lo más tóxico con lo que se podía haber cruzado en la vida. Era como una sanguijuela: le chupaba a Lexa toda la vitalidad y la capacidad de actuar por sí misma. Mi hermana eso no lo veía, claro, ella la adoraba… La tenía puesta en un pedestal porque estaba fascinada con lo atrevida que era y el estilo callejero que tenía, y Costia se aprovechó de eso.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-En una discoteca, creo. Costia siempre rondaba por ellas y una noche se fijó en Lexa. Nunca me hizo gracia que comenzara a salir con ella, ni a mí ni a nadie. Todo el mundo sabía que coqueteaba con drogas y que eso no era lo único que hacía con los camellos, pero Lexa siempre la defendió diciendo que solo consumía de vez en cuando y que nunca le ofreció probarlo -se comienza a reír-, todo un detalle por su parte supongo… Pero pasó el tiempo y cada vez se metía más en ese mundo arrastrando a mi hermana detrás, hasta el punto de que llegaron a trapichear con pastillas en los locales y más tarde a hacer encargos a domicilio.

-¿Vendían droga? -pregunto atónita.

-Sí. La cosa se puso seria y la policía comenzó a investigarlas, incluso estuvieron a punto de cazar a Lexa una noche que tuvo que entregar un paquete porque Costia la convenció de que les vendría bien el dinero -aprieta los puños sobre la mesa y cierra los ojos un segundo-. Aquello la aterrorizó y cortó con ella pero Costia volvió a engatusarla al poco tiempo, tal y como hacía una y otra vez.

-Dios mío…

Jamás me habría imaginado a Lexa dejándose arrastrar por alguien de esa manera, aunque supongo que ahora entiendo por qué es tan reticente a la hora de confiar en los demás.

Anya suspira.

-Podría contarte la miles de veces que discutí con mi hermana porque no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría, o los desplantes que Costia le hacía constantemente delante de la gente. Para mí era insoportable ver que se estaba olvidando de quién era al dejarse llevar por alguien que ni si quiera la quería. No te haces una idea de lo que mi hermana cambió a raíz de conocer a esa chica: comía menos, trasnochaba continuamente, dejó de ir a clase, de hablar con nosotros, de tener amigos… Todo su mundo era Costia.

-Por eso quisiste que se fuera sin ella… -digo pensando en voz alta.

-Simplemente quería que desapareciera y dejara de arruinarle la vida. Cuando supe lo que habían planeado me di cuenta de que era la última oportunidad que tenía para hacer algo y lo hice.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste?

-Un día vi una mochila llena de ropa mal escondida en su armario y lo asocié rápidamente -se encoge de hombros-. No me sorprendió, la verdad, era algo de esperar después de todo… Luego solo tuve que espiar un poco sus conversaciones cuando hablaban por teléfono para enterarme de cuándo lo harían.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo con la vista fija en mi taza intentando procesar toda la información que me ha dado y ella jugueteando nerviosa con los dedos mientras se mira las manos.

-Te va a odiar por no habérselo dicho antes -digo después de un rato, provocando que alce la vista hasta mí de nuevo.

Intenta disimularlo pero puedo notar en sus ojos que ese tema le preocupa especialmente.

-Lo sé y no la culpo por ello… Hasta yo lo hago -se ríe-, pero supongo que nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Es probable que nunca se lo hubiese dicho si tú no hubieras aparecido haciendo que lo recuerde todo.

Me mira seria y no sé cómo interpretar sus palabras.

-Anya tu hermana me importa de verdad.

-No era un reproche, tranquila -suspira y se inclina hacia delante apoyando los codos en la mesa-. Sé que no me he comportado bien contigo y te pido disculpas. No es algo personal, solo intentaba evitar que mi hermana pudiera sufrir de nuevo pero es evidente que esta vez ha sabido elegir mejor y no me meteré más -hace una pausa en la que vuelve a bajar la vista-. Desde que nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos pequeñas he sentido siempre la necesidad de protegerla porque no quería perderla a ella también, era lo único que me quedaba… Titus se portó muy bien acogiéndonos en su casa pero aunque fuera el hermano de mi madre no teníamos mucha relación y nunca hemos conectado del todo con él.

-No pasa nada, supongo que puedo llegar a entenderlo.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido otra vez.

-Pero sigues sin caerme bien -aclara.

Esta vez no puedo controlarme y me echo a reír con ganas.

Se extraña al principio, pero después se une a mi risa. Luego se levanta y se gira para hablarme una última vez antes de marcharse:

-Cuídala bien, ¿vale? Y aunque ya lo sepa… dile que la quiero.

* * *

 **No sé si me habré pasado un poco con la extensión pero considero que estas dos escenas tenían que ir necesariamente juntas en este capítulo para que todo se entendiera mejor.  
**

 **Ahora que conocéis un poco más sobre Anya y lo que pasó con Costia más os vale decirme lo que os parece porque tengo muchas ganas de saberlo! jajaja**

 **Como siempre, mil gracias! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Oigo que alguien llama insistentemente al timbre pero en vez de levantarme me doy la vuelta en el sofá para seguir durmiendo. Sea quien sea me imagino que se largará cuando vea que nadie le hace caso.

A los dos minutos vuelve a sonar el dichoso sonido acompañado de varios golpes en la puerta. Resoplo con fuerza y me quito la manta de golpe.

-¿Es que nunca voy a poder dormir sin que nadie me despierte? -digo entre dientes mientras avanzo con pasos grandes hasta la puerta.

La abro cabreada y me vuelvo de piedra al ver a Clarke esperando en el rellano.

Suspira aliviada y después sonríe divertida al darse cuenta de que me ha despertado.

-Clarke, ¿cómo…

-¿He sabido dónde estabas? -termina mi frase.

-Sí -digo aún aturdida.

Coge aire antes de contestar.

-Eso da igual ahora. ¿Puedo pasar?

La miro dudosa unos segundos pero finalmente me aparto para que pueda entrar. El aroma de su perfume que tanto me gusta me llena los pulmones cuando pasa a mi lado y me percato de lo muchísimo que lo he echado de menos en esta semana.

También me hace recordar que llevo días sin ducharme y debería de plantearme hacerlo antes de quedarme a solas con ella, más que nada por amor propio.

-Vaya, un poco más y me quedo ciega en este sitio -bromea al ver que toda la casa está a oscuras.

-Lo siento, me sentía más cómoda así -abro las persianas del todo para dejar que pase la luz de la calle y aparto la vista molesta cuando me da en los ojos.

-¿Quieres unas gafas de sol? -dice burlona.

-No -me río-. ¿Tienes prisa?, ¿Te importa si me doy una ducha rápida?

Niega con la cabeza y se deja caer en el sofá.

Cuando regreso del baño diez minutos después la encuentro mirando con gesto preocupado la pantalla del ordenador encima de la mesa. Se me olvidó apagarlo anoche y sé exactamente qué es lo que ha encontrado en ella.

Se aleja de él cuando me siento a su lado mientras me seco el pelo con una toalla.

-¿Estás buscando piso? -pregunta sorprendida.

-Sí… No creo que tarde mucho en encontrar uno que me guste, ya he ido a ver varios y seguramente la semana que viene me acabe instalando en alguno. Mientras me quedaré en casa de Lincoln.

-Pero Lexa, ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado? Estoy segura de que tú y Anya lo acabaréis arreglando y…

-No lo hago por eso -la corto-. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo pero nunca me ponía a ello. Paso más tiempo fuera de esa casa que dentro y cuando estoy allí casi no salgo de la habitación, no tiene sentido que siga diciendo que vivo en ella. Si hasta prefiero dormir en el sofá de un almacén, por Dios -bromeo-. Lo que ocurrió el otro día simplemente me hizo darme cuenta de que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Me mira con tristeza pero no añade nada más.

-Estás muy guapa -señalo cuando la observo con más detenimiento.

Sonríe ligeramente pero después recupera el gesto serio.

-Tú en cambio pareces cansada -lleva la mano hasta mi rostro y acaricia con el pulgar mis ojeras-. ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupada.

-Sí, solo necesitaba alejarme unos días de todo para pensar con claridad.

-Una cosa son unos días y otra una semana entera -replica molesta-. Creía que te había pasado algo grave y he estado varias veces a punto de llamar a la policía. No puedes hacer siempre lo que quieras, Lexa, tus actos también afectan a los demás.

Aparta la vista cuando se le empiezan a humedecer los ojos y rehuye mi contacto cuando me acerco para abrazarla.

Se me hiela la sangre por su reacción.

Realmente no me paré a pensar lo que hacía cuando salí corriendo de su casa y fui a ver a Lincoln para pedirle las llaves de su apartamento… Al despertar aquella mañana me encontré tan vacía, tan descolocada por lo que había pasado, que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: aislarme. Desconecté el teléfono, me encerré en la casa y me hundí en el sofá con el ordenador de Lincoln mientras buscaba las ofertas de piso más baratas de la ciudad.

Estuve tentada de llamar a Clarke un par de veces pero no me sentía con fuerzas de hablar con nadie y menos aún de dar explicaciones, y sabía que con ella no iba a poder evitarlo. Es la única persona que ahora mismo consigue tener ese efecto en mí y eso hace que a veces me sea tan complicado estar a su lado. Todavía oigo una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que no es algo bueno.

-Yo… Lo siento, no sé qué decir.

-Me basta con que me prometas que no lo volverás a hacer.

-Te lo prometo.

Me acerco a ella y dudo antes de alzar la mano para acariciarle lentamente la cara. Esta vez no me rechaza pero permanece quieta, sin mirarme. Después le coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y me acerco un poco más para besarle suavemente la mejilla. Para mi sorpresa me responde apoyando durante un instante su rostro sobre el mío.

-Te he echado de menos -susurro en su piel y noto que se estremece ligeramente.

Cuando me separo de ella la encuentro con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados pero no pregunto qué es lo que le ocurre, prefiero que salga de ella la decisión de hablar. En cambio lo que hago es bajar mi mano por su pelo y continuar las caricias en su espalda mientras la observo en silencio.

-He hablado con Anya -dice en voz baja después de un rato.

Noto que me tenso de inmediato, aunque no dejo de acariciarla.

-¿Y sigues viva? -bromeo.

Me mira al fin, pero no sonríe.

-Me ha explicado por qué lo hizo, cómo era tu relación con Costia y lo que hacíais.

-Imagino que no te esperabas algo así de mí -me separo de ella y vuelvo a mi sitio en el sofá.

-No te estoy juzgando -dice seria.

La contemplo durante un instante, queriendo creerla.

-No te lo voy a negar -suspiro-. Costia era un terremoto de los grandes, de esos que luego traen un tsunami detrás… Y yo me lo comí de lleno.

-Aún la quieres, ¿verdad?

-¿Eso es lo que crees? -pregunto extrañada.

-Bueno… yo no me aislaría del mundo durante una semana por alguien a quien no quiero.

Dibuja una media sonrisa con los labios y sin embargo la tristeza que me transmite ese pequeño gesto me vuelve a dejar congelada. Intenta sonar neutral cuando habla, pero puedo leer en sus ojos la decepción que le produce pensar que aún sigo queriendo a otra persona.

Me fuerzo a mí misma a reflexionar sobre lo que dice antes de hablar. Cree que me he alejado estos días porque sigo sintiendo lo mismo por Costia y no puede estar más equivocada. Si salí corriendo tanto de mi casa como de la suya es porque descubrí de repente que todo lo que había creído sobre Anya y lo que ocurrió aquella noche es mentira.

Lo que me ha estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo era el no saber qué es lo que había pasado ni por qué se había marchado sin darme ninguna explicación, y la respuesta ha resultado ser mi propia hermana. La misma que me ha dejado creer durante años que yo era la razón por la que se fue, que había algo malo en mí. Eso es lo que me duele y lo que ha hecho que me sienta traicionada.

Evidentemente al conocer la verdad me asaltaron las dudas, pero se disiparon en cuanto me percaté de que ni si quiera he pensado en Costia de la misma manera estas últimas semanas, y eso se lo debo a lo que me hace sentir la rubia que me mira con ojos tristes desde el otro lado del sofá.

-Clarke, eso no es…

-Da igual, no necesito que me lo expliques. Lo entiendo -se levanta y camina decidida hasta la puerta. Se gira para mirarme antes de abrirla-. Cambiando de tema, esta noche vamos a tomar algo porque el lunes es el cumpleaños de Raven y me ha dicho que te invite. No habrá mucha gente y los conoces a todos… Háblame luego si te apetece pasarte.

No me da tiempo a responderle porque en cuanto termina de hablar sale del apartamento y vuelvo a quedarme sola.

Esa misma tarde voy hasta el hospital para recoger a Lincoln porque por fin le han dicho que las contusiones que le quedaban repartidas por el cuerpo se han curado y le dejan volver a casa hasta que le quiten la escayola de la pierna.

-Gracias otra vez por dejar que me quede aquí, y por lo del coche… Al final voy a perder la cuenta de los favores que te debo -le digo cuando estamos otra vez en su salón con un par de cervezas.

-No tienes por qué darlas, tú siempre has estado ahí cuando yo lo he necesitado y esto es lo menos que podía hacer... Además, así puedo tener una asistenta que me cuide mientras estoy inválido -dice sonriente.

-Aún estoy a tiempo de mandarte de vuelta al hospital con otra fractura -le advierto.

Se echa a reír y bebe un trago grande de su botella. Suspira satisfecho cuando acaba y se acomoda aún más en el sillón.

-Mi amiga amenazándome con pegarme y yo con una cerveza fría en la mano… Joder, qué bien sienta estar otra vez en casa.

Después de contarme lo muchísimo que se ha aburrido en el hospital durante esta semana y de restregarme lo estupenda que es su novia porque ella sí que iba a verle puntualmente todos los días y le llevaba sus películas favoritas para que se entretuviera, me pregunta el motivo por el que le pedí que me dejara esconderme en su casa.

-Sabía que había algo que no terminaba de encajar pero nunca me imaginé que fuera eso… -dice mirando pensativo a la botella-. ¿Crees que iba a contártelo pronto?

-Lo dudo mucho. Con el orgullo tan grande que tiene seguramente me habría dejado creer toda la vida que ella no tuvo nada que ver antes que asumir las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

Alza la vista y me observa preocupado.

-No creo que se trate de eso…

-¿Cómo que no? Se tomó la libertad de decidir por mí y después no ha sido capaz de atreverse a decírmelo porque sabía perfectamente que la odiaría por ello.

-Lexa, estabas dispuesta a abandonar tu vida por irte con Costia... Hasta yo habría hecho lo mismo que tu hermana si no fuera porque no tenía ni idea de que te querías ir. No puede ser fácil contar una cosa así.

-¡Joder, Lincoln, que se ha tirado más de dos años callada! No niego que pudiera ser difícil pero digo yo que ha tenido tiempo de sobra para encontrar el momento adecuado, ¿no crees?

-No sé… supongo que la mentira se acabó haciendo más gorda poco a poco hasta que ya no supo cómo salir de ella. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.

-Sí, claro que yo también me he visto envuelta en mi propia mentira… Cuando tenía que fingir que estaba mala para no ir al colegio, o cuando de pequeña le descolocaba los discos a mi tío en la tienda y le decía que era un cliente que se había enfadado con él, pero desde luego no cuando le cambio la vida por completo a mi propia hermana. No me puedo creer que la estés defendiendo -digo atónita.

-Pues claro que lo hago -contesta enfadado-. Anya hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría hecho por alguien que le importa. El hecho de que no seas capaz de verlo me demuestra que en el fondo sigues idealizando a la misma persona que te estaba destruyendo, reconócelo.

-No lo hago -digo entre dientes-. Sé que Costia no era perfecta pero…

-¿Pero qué, Lexa?, ¿Pero estaba buena?, ¿Te echaba buenos polvos? Porque sigo sin entender que estuvieras tan cegada si esa no era la razón… Esa chica era veneno y nunca te quiso. Jamás.

-¿Puede dejar todo el mundo de repetirme lo mismo? -digo levantándome de golpe-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya sé que nunca me quiso! Me di cuenta el mismo día en que me dejó tirada en la estación de tren, y esa idea se reafirmó cuando después mi hermana me dijo que prefirió aceptar el dinero antes que luchar por mí. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con eso, Lincoln?, ¿Te puedes hacer acaso la mínima idea de lo que es?

Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta para marcharme de ahí porque no aguanto la conversación.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como una idiota y no seas tan dura con tu hermana. A ver si entiendes de una vez que tanto ella como los demás solo hemos intentado ayudarte desde entonces como hemos podido. ¡Y por favor, no dejes escapar a alguien tan maravilloso como Clarke por tu estúpida cabezonería! -oigo que me grita antes de que cierre con un portazo.

Me detengo cuando ya estoy fuera del edificio y me doy cuenta de que se ha hecho de noche y no sé a dónde ir. Con la tensión del momento no he pensado lo que hacía, simplemente quería dejar de discutir y siento que esa última frase se me ha grabado en el cerebro.

Antes de ser consciente de ello cojo el teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Clarke. Contesta a los pocos minutos y me alegro al saber que el bar en el que han quedado queda cerca, por lo que puedo ir caminando sin problemas hasta allí.

En el camino solo puedo pensar en ella y en la razón que tiene Lincoln al decirme que no puedo permitirme perderla. Me asusta demasiado la sola idea de que pueda ocurrir.

La verdad es que aún no me puedo creer la suerte que he tenido al conocerla y agradezco profundamente que aquel día me apeteciera ir a decirle cuatro cosas por hacerme fotografías en vez de darme media vuelta y desaparecer de allí. Quiero dejarle claro que ya no es Costia la que ocupa la mayor parte de mis pensamientos cada día, sino ella.

Cuando llego me sorprendo por la buena pinta que tiene el lugar. Es un pub irlandés cuidado al detalle del que ya me habían hablado muy bien anteriormente. Me paro en la puerta antes de entrar y miro por los cristales intentando encontrarla a ella o alguno de sus amigos entre la gente, pero no consigo distinguir a nadie.

Una mano agarrándome el brazo con fuerza hace que me gire molesta en ese momento y siento cómo se me va la sangre de la cara y me quedo pálida cuando veo de quién se trata.

-¿Roan?, ¿Qué… qué coño haces tú aquí?

* * *

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto esta vez pero por motivos personales necesitaba un parón y ni si quiera me he metido por aquí estos días... Aún así he leído todos vuestros comentarios y os agradezco un montón cada uno de ellos, de verdad. Me alegra que la mayoría hayáis podido empatizar un poquito más con Anya, que en el fondo no está tan loca ni es tan mala.**

 **Aprovecho para avisar de que os agarréis porque vienen curvas xd**

 **Espero que os siga gustando cómo va la historia y no dejéis de hacérmelo saber y de leer! Muchas gracias! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

-¡Clarke! Si sigues mirando cada dos segundos a esa puerta te vas a acabar rompiendo el cuello. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -Raven se ha acercado hasta mí en la barra y me está mirando con los brazos cruzados.

-Perdona, Lexa tiene que venir y me ha parecido verla hace un rato…

Comienza a sonreír pero después frunce el ceño al percatarse de lo triste que he sonado.

-¿Va todo bien entre vosotras?

-Sí… supongo… -suspiro- La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Bueno, no me extraña después de que se haya tirado una semana sin hablarte. De hecho, si yo fuera tú estaría enfadadísima en vez de esperándola en la barra de un bar. ¿Te ha dado por lo menos alguna explicación cuando has ido a verla?

Me muerdo el labio ante su pregunta. Yo también estaba cabreada con ella por no dar señales de vida hasta que Anya me ha contado el resto de la historia. Ahora lo que siento es tristeza por imaginarme lo mal que lo ha pasado y desilusión al saber que aún le afecta tanto.

Sin embargo, no puedo contarle algo así a Raven.

-Más o menos. Es… complicado.

Cojo mi copa para beber de ella esperando que se dé por satisfecha con mi respuesta.

-Vale, no voy a insistir si no quieres hablar de ello, pero por lo menos vuelve con nosotros y quita esa cara larga. La única que tendría que estar aquí triste soy yo por hacerme más vieja.

Me echo a reír y me devuelve una gran sonrisa.

Cuando volvemos a la mesa donde están todos los demás me doy cuenta de que Bellamy no le quita el ojo de encima y solo le falta limpiarse las babas cuando la ve aparecer de nuevo. Quiero bromear sobre ello con Raven pero cambio de idea en cuanto veo que ella le mira de la misma forma y además le guiña un ojo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -le susurro cuando nos sentamos.

-¿El qué? -pregunta inocente conteniendo la risa.

-Raven…

Comienza a reír a carcajadas y se encoge de hombros mirándome divertida.

-¿Hace cuánto que os estáis liando?

-Dios, ¿no se te escapa una, eh? Desde el día del concierto de Murphy -responde tranquila.

-¿Y no pensabas contármelo nunca? -digo atónita.

-Te llamé al día siguiente, ¿recuerdas? Quería decírtelo pero era mucho más interesante oír tus lamentos porque habías dormido con Lexa y no te acordabas de nada.

Le doy un golpe en el brazo por burlarse de mí y se ríe otra vez.

-Joder, pero sigue siendo muy fuerte… ¿Vais en serio?

Alza las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuándo me planteo yo esas cosas, Clarke? -vuelve a mirarle por encima de la mesa un segundo y sonríe divertida-. Lo pasamos bien juntos, eso es todo lo que importa de momento.

Con eso damos la conversación por zanjada pero luego no puedo resistirme a mirarles con disimulo cada vez que puedo. Creo que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta que hay algo entre ellos porque nadie más parece prestarles atención, a pesar de que continuamente se lanzan miradas de complicidad y ni si quiera intentan disimularlo. La verdad es que incluso me parece que hacen buena pareja.

Hago todo lo posible por prestar atención a las conversaciones que surgen en la mesa y reírme con las bromas que supuestamente me tienen que parecer divertidas, pero llega un punto en el que me es imposible seguir con ello y cojo el móvil para volver a leer el mensaje de Lexa.

 _Lexa: ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de ir a ese cumpleaños? Necesito hablar contigo._

Después de recibirlo le mandé inmediatamente la dirección del bar, pero de eso hace ya una hora y aún no ha aparecido.

Solo espero que no se haya arrepentido en el último momento y que lo que me tenga que decir no sea lo que más temo ahora mismo: que se ha dado cuenta de que todavía no está preparada para tener algo conmigo.

-¡Grandullón, ya te han soltado! -la voz de Raven me hace alzar la vista de golpe.

Octavia y Lincoln, agarrado a un par de muletas, se acercan en ese momento a la mesa.

-Sí, por fin soy libre -dice riendo-. ¿Te tengo que dar la enhorabuena o el pésame por unirte al club de los abuelos?

-Si con eso puedo ir al parque a jugar a la petanca y apuntarme a los viajes del Imserso prefiero lo segundo, sin duda.

-Vaya dos exagerados. No sé qué vais a dejar para cuando lleguéis a los cincuenta -me levanto para saludarles y le doy un pequeño abrazo a Lincoln-. Me alegro de que ya estés bien.

-Pues imagínate yo -bromea. Luego mira a la gente que hay en la mesa cuando Octavia comienza a saludar a todo el mundo y frunce el ceño-. ¿No está aquí?

-No, tenía la esperanza de que apareciera con vosotros.

-Pues yo esperaba que a estas alturas ya estuviera contigo… Hace más de una hora que salió de mi casa con un portazo y no cogió nada más que el móvil.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto con curiosidad.

Suspira y menea la cabeza.

-Es lo que hace siempre que oye lo que no quiere oír. Le dije lo que pensaba sobre lo de… -hace una pausa y me mira preocupado- Bueno, sobre eso, y se puso echa una fiera para variar.

-Es evidente que aún le duele demasiado… -digo con tristeza-. Creo que debería alejarme y dejarla en paz de una vez, está claro que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

-¿Dejarla en paz? -dice sorprendido-. Mira, hacía años que no veía a mi amiga sonreír y hacer bromas como veo que hace desde que está contigo. En realidad nunca lo ha hecho con nadie, ni si quiera con Costia. Aquello era distinto… más frío.

-Pero aún no lo ha superado, Lincoln, y yo no sé qué hacer. Empiezo a sentir algo muy fuerte por ella y no creo que pueda soportarlo si no es mutuo.

-Clarke, estoy convencido de que ella también lo siente -suelta una muleta para sujetarla con la otra mano y me agarra un hombro con la que le queda libre-. Sé que Lexa es más terca que una mula pero, por favor, no tires la toalla ahora. No creo que lo de Costia sea comparable con lo vuestro; el problema está en que es la primera vez en su vida que alguien la quiere de la manera correcta y todavía no sabe manejarlo, pero se acabará dando cuenta.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-Ya verás que sí -dice apretándome el hombro sonriente-. Y ahora vamos a socializar un poco con tu amiga la loca.

Me echo a reír pero niego con la cabeza.

-Te dejo a ti encargado de eso, yo me voy al baño un momento.

Asiente y termina de saludar a todo el mundo mientras me dirijo al fondo del local para llegar al baño.

Cuando entro me aseguro de que no hay nadie más y voy hasta el lavabo para abrir el grifo. Me apoyo un momento en él mientras observo el agua correr y meneo la cabeza.

-No sé si todo esto me compensa para algo -suspiro.

Oigo la puerta abrirse en ese momento pero no le presto atención.

Me lavo las manos y me refresco un poco la nuca mientras sigo pensando en lo que me ha dicho Lincoln, pero al coger el papel para secarme me doy cuenta de que no he oído que nadie entrara después y me giro extrañada. Lexa me está mirando seria desde ella y no ha avanzado ni un paso.

Estoy a punto de sonreír al verla pero consigo contenerme porque no quiero sentir que pierdo el control sobre mí misma cada vez que aparece. No si después ella va a seguir actuando así.

-Creía que ya no vendrías -digo indiferente mientras le sostengo la mirada.

Aparta la vista y permanece en silencio.

Termino de secarme y tiro el papel a la basura para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Vuelve a mirarme cuando adivina mis intenciones pero no se aparta para dejarme salir, obligándome a pararme ante ella.

-Tengo que volver con los demás -sueno más dura de lo que pretendo y un atisbo de dolor aparece por sus ojos-. Si quieres hablar, habla, pero no hagas esto.

Continúa callada.

Suspiro y me acerco más para abrir la puerta pero tampoco se mueve esta vez y cuando estoy a punto de chocar con ella me sujeta por la cintura.

-Espera…

Intento apartarme un poco pero su agarre me lo impide así que me quedo quieta y la miro expectante.

-No quiero perderte -casi le tiembla la voz cuando habla-, pero esto… no es fácil.

-¿No me digas?

-Estás enfadada, no te culpo.

-No, lo que estoy es molesta. Primero eres la persona más dulce del mundo, luego desapareces sin más, esta noche casi me dejas plantada aquí… ¿Y solo se te ocurre decir que "no es fácil"?

-He sido una egoísta y lo siento, pero te aseguro que lo de esta noche tiene una explicación. Quería hablar contigo.

-¿Querías?

Me mira confundida.

-No. Es decir, sí… Quería y quiero.

-Entonces hazlo -doy un paso atrás liberándome de sus manos y me cruzo de brazos. La decepción que veo en su rostro hace que me duela aún más tener que hacerlo.

-Venía decidida a ello, de verdad que sí, pero después ha pasado algo que me ha hecho planteármelo todo y ahora no sé si es una buena idea.

-¿Y? -digo incisiva cuando veo que no continúa-. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Se muestra insegura y menea la cabeza.

-No puedo contártelo.

La contemplo durante unos segundos.

-Me aseguras que quieres hablar conmigo y que todo tiene una razón pero luego no confías lo suficiente en mí para contármelo. Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que esperas que haga.

-Claro que confío en ti, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata? Ilumíname, Lexa, porque te juro que no te entiendo.

-Es algo que tengo que solucionar yo, ¿de acuerdo? -dice nerviosa-. No quiero meterte en esto, no te lo mereces.

-¿Y quieres que me quede a un lado mientras tú tienes un problema?, ¿O que me aguante cuando aparezcas una hora después de que hayamos quedado?, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que quiera ayudarte?

-Ya te he dicho que lo de esta noche ha sido un contratiempo.

-Me da igual, ¿o acaso tú misma te crees que no va a volver a pasar? -me fuerzo a hacer una pausa para calmarme e intento sonar menos dura cuando vuelvo a hablar-: Dime una cosa, todo esto tiene algo que ver con Costia, ¿verdad? Sé sincera.

Aparta la vista y aprieta los dientes.

-En parte, sí… Pero no de la manera en que estás pensando -añade rápido en cuanto ve mi cara-. No sigo enamorada de ella, Clarke, pero hay cosas de todo aquello que aún me persiguen y no sé combinarlo junto con lo que siento por ti.

Me acerco para acariciarle la cara cuando noto que le cuesta hablar y se relaja un poco bajo mi contacto.

-El problema es que intentas solucionarlo todo por ti misma y no te das cuenta de que a veces es mucho más fácil si alguien te echa una mano. Todavía no estás preparada para entregarte a otra persona, lo entiendo.

-Sí que lo estoy -contesta a la defensiva.

-No, no lo estás -digo con dulzura mientras paso la mano por su pelo-. Y tienes que saber que no es algo malo, pero empiezo a tener demasiadas esperanzas en esta relación y no sé si puedo continuar de esta manera. Cada vez que creo que por fin he conectado contigo y sé lo que piensas me encuentro con una pared de hormigón que me hace volver al principio de todo.

Me separo de ella y vuelvo a intentar ir hasta la puerta. Esta vez sí que se mueve para permitirlo.

-No te pido que hables si no te sale pero sí que confíes en mí para desahogarte si algo te preocupa, y es evidente que eso es lo que te ocurre ahora mismo. Avísame cuando te sientas preparada para hacerlo -digo antes de marcharme.

Camino deprisa de vuelta a la mesa ignorando las ganas que tengo de volver al baño y quedarme con ella. Por mucho que me duela tener que ser tan tajante lo prefiero antes que seguir dudando continuamente si el momento en el que estemos bien va a durar o no.

Bellamy ha ocupado el sitio al lado de Raven así que decido sentarme al lado de Octavia.

-¿Estás bien? -me agarra la pierna cuando me empieza a temblar y me mira preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila. No es nada -contengo las lágrimas.

-Clarke, no seas tonta. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Me he encontrado con Lexa en el baño, eso es todo.

-¿Ha venido?

Lincoln se asoma por detrás de ella y me mira igual de preocupado.

-Sí… La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello.

-Está bien, pero si quieres salir un rato me lo dices y te acompaño. Toma, bebe un poco -dice tendiéndome su copa.

-Gracias -sonrío y hago lo que dice-. Por cierto, tu hermano no pierde el tiempo.

Dirige la vista hasta su sitio y se echa a reír al verle charlando cada vez más animado con Raven.

-Eso parece.

En ese momento aparece un camarero con una bandeja en la que lleva una pequeña tarta rodeada por chupitos de tequila, uno para cada uno.

-¡Sí! -grita Raven-. Tarta y chupitos, ¡habéis cumplido mi sueño!

Mientras los demás le cantan el cumpleaños feliz echo un último vistazo a la puerta del bar y me encuentro a Lexa observándonos desde ella. Me sostiene la mirada durante un instante antes de girarse para salir y la veo alejarse por la calle a través de los cristales.

Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Raven, que ya ha soplado la única vela que venía con la tarta y está repartiendo los chupitos a todo el mundo. No voy a dejar que lo que ha pasado me estropee el cumpleaños de mi amiga.

* * *

 **A mí Bellamy y Raven me pegan muchísimo y esto tenía que pasar, lo siento si a alguien no le hace gracia jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre!**


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

 _-¿Roan?, ¿Qué… qué coño haces tú aquí?_

 _La enorme sonrisa que muestra al percatarse de lo nerviosa que me pone su presencia hace que se me hiele la sangre._

 _-¡Vaya, qué alegría verte otra vez guapa! -grita más de lo normal al decírmelo y le miro extrañada- ¡Ven, cuéntame cómo te ha ido la vida todo este tiempo!_

 _Tira de mi brazo para acercarme a él y empieza a caminar deprisa hacia el callejón que hay al lado del bar mientras mira disimuladamente por encima de su hombro._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame -intento zafarme pero aumenta la fuerza de su agarre y me pega aún más contra él haciendo que me sea imposible._

 _Continúa avanzando pendiente de todo lo que nos rodea menos de mí y cuando parece satisfecho con la distancia a la que estamos de la gente y de la calle me libera el brazo._

 _-¿Estás loco?, ¿A qué ha venido eso? -sacudo el brazo por el dolor y él vuelve a mirarme sonriente._

 _-Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí… ¡Lexa Woods! Creo que hoy es mi día suerte._

 _-Ve al grano, Roan. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -gruño._

 _-Veo que sigues tan habladora como siempre, eh -se ríe y mete las manos en los bolsillos-. Solo quiero recordar los viejos tiempos, eso es todo._

 _-Ya, pues vete a recordarlos con cualquiera de tus amigos yonkis y déjame en paz._

 _Me giro para volver al bar pero me frena antes de poder dar un solo paso y me empuja hasta que quedo con la espalda en la pared. Agarra mis hombros con fuerza para que no me mueva._

 _-Tú puedes serme mucho más útil que cualquiera de ellos -dice tajante._

 _Ha quedado muy próximo a mí y sé que ahora mismo podría darle un rodillazo para librarme de él, pero la forma en que me mira hace que cambie de idea. El Roan que yo recuerdo no hacía nada que no pudiera proporcionarle algo de provecho a cambio y parece decidido con lo que sea que esté pensando._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _Luce una media sonrisa y deja de presionarme contra la pared. Después saca un cigarro y se lo enciende tranquilamente mientras me mira. Fuma de él un par de veces antes de volver a hablar._

 _-Tu amiguita aún me debe mucha pasta, ¿lo sabías?_

 _Aprieto los dientes. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con eso._

 _-Hace mucho que no veo a Costia, no puedo ayudarte._

 _Se ríe a carcajadas y sacude la cabeza._

 _-Tranquila, ya sé que no estás con ella. Todo el mundo sabe que se fue sin ti. Aunque hay muchas versiones de la historia, ¿sabes? Que si tú te acojonaste, que si se cansó de ti, que si se fue con otra, que si se fue con otro… Incluso escuché a alguien decir que erais como Thelma y Louise pero esta vez Louise se había quedado tirada. Os convertisteis en el tema de conversación favorito de la pandilla._

 _-Estoy segura de que se alegraron -digo indiferente-. Nadie entendió nunca que estuviera conmigo._

 _-No te lo tomes a mal, Lex -se toma su tiempo para darle una gran calada a su cigarro antes de continuar-. Costia siempre fue la sensación del barrio y cualquier niño o niña deseaba revolotear cerca de ella, sabía engatusar muy bien a la gente. Y de pronto un día aparece contigo: una niña con la vida casi resuelta, tan callada y siempre mirándonos de esa manera tan seria. La gente te tenía envidia._

 _-Es estúpido._

 _-Es lo normal cuando intentas entrar a un grupo al que no perteneces -se acerca y apoya la mano en la pared, cerca de mi cara-. Lo que yo siempre me pregunté era por qué estabas tú con ella._

 _-No creo que me hayas traído aquí para analizar mi relación con Costia -respondo visiblemente incómoda por su cercanía._

 _Entrecierra ligeramente los ojos y me mantiene la mirada unos segundos hasta que finalmente se aleja otra vez. Luego vuelve a fumar por última vez y tira el cigarrillo para después meter las manos en los bolsillos._

 _-Tienes razón. Te he traído hasta aquí porque quiero ofrecerte un trato._

 _-No -digo rápidamente-. ¿Puedo irme ya?_

 _-No me he explicado bien -se ríe-. Verás… que Costia me deba dinero también es culpa tuya porque tú estabas con ella el día que perdió mi paquete, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Se suponía que Costia tenía que hacer una entrega a unos tipos en unas pistas de deporte que habían quedado inutilizadas y la gente las usaba como punto de encuentro para realizar los intercambios. Aquella noche me suplicó que fuera con ella porque no se sentía segura en aquel sitio y cuando llegamos allí no encontramos a nadie. Esperamos durante una hora como nos había indicado Roan pero en el último momento apareció por la zona un coche de policía y salimos corriendo, deshaciéndonos del paquete en la primera papelera que vimos._

 _Es con diferencia el momento en el que he pasado más miedo en toda mi vida._

 _-Bueno -continúa- pues ya que te he encontrado aquí, y debido a que tengo algún que otro impedimento para hacer las entregas yo mismo, vas a ser tú quien las haga por mí._

 _-Ni de coña, Roan. No pienso hacerlo._

 _-No te estoy preguntando._

 _-Me da igual. Búscate a otra persona para hacerte el trabajo sucio._

 _Me muevo para marcharme pero vuelve a agarrarme con rapidez y me empuja de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez con más fuerza._

 _-Deja de hacer eso -bufo._

 _-Escúchame bien, bonita, porque no pienso repetirlo más veces -dice desafiante-. Me debes dinero y yo tengo a la policía pisándome los talones a cada esquina que doblo, así que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga sí o sí hasta que me cobre tu deuda. ¿O quieres que por arte de magia les llegue una nota con tu nombre y todos los trapicheos en los que has estado metida con Costia? Porque no tardaría ni un día en hacer que pongan el foco sobre ti y descubran que estás metida en la mierda hasta el cuello. Tú eliges, la policía o yo._

 _Aprieto los dientes con fuerza y pienso desesperadamente en algo que pueda ayudarme a salir de esta situación pero no consigo encontrar nada. En el fondo sé que tiene todas las cartas a su favor y la mejor opción es no cabrearle de más. Roan en sí no es peligroso, pero es experto en meter en problemas a la gente que le decepciona y cuando te amenaza con ello lo dice en serio._

 _-¿De cuánto es la deuda?_

 _Sonríe ante mi cambio de tono y vuelve a dejar más espacio entre nosotros._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, cuando tus encargos la cubran te avisaré -mete la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y saca el móvil, ofreciéndomelo-. Apunta tu número y te mandaré un mensaje con el lugar, la fecha y la hora a la que tienes que ir a recoger el paquete. Una vez que lo tengas te diré a dónde tienes que ir. Es importante que después de cada mensaje…_

 _-Lo apunte en un papel y lo borre, lo sé -le interrumpo y le devuelvo el móvil con mi número._

 _-Veo que te enseñé bien -sonríe orgulloso-. ¡Y quita esa cara larga, mujer! Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar trabajando juntos de nuevo._

* * *

Miro el pequeño trozo de papel por segunda vez y luego al cartel que indica la calle para asegurarme que es la dirección correcta. Cuando estoy segura de que no me he equivocado lo aplasto en la mano y lo tiro en una basura cercana. Después me aseguro de que no veo a nadie conocido en la calle y suspiro antes abrir la valla.

El lugar de la entrega es una antigua fábrica de pan que ha quedado completamente abandonada y lo único que se ve alrededor son malas hierbas que han crecido en las grietas del cemento y basura por todas partes.

A pesar de que por fuera no se vea ningún movimiento Roan ya me ha advertido de que hay mucha gente que vive en el interior y no les gusta que entren desconocidos, por lo que tengo que rodear el edificio y golpear dos veces en la puerta trasera para que sepan por qué estoy ahí.

"Dos golpes secos. Ni uno más, Lexa, o aprovecharán para quitarte todo lo que lleves encima" fueron sus palabras exactas. Sigo sus indicaciones y pasan unos diez minutos hasta que una chica increíblemente delgada y con pinta de estar enferma me abre la puerta.

Me analiza de arriba abajo en silencio y cuando parece satisfecha se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar. Después cierra la puerta detrás suya y espero a que me diga algo, pero en lugar de eso se gira y se tumba en un colchón cercano con un gesto pesado.

Miro a mi alrededor pero apenas entra la luz del exterior y no sé a dónde tengo que ir, así que vuelvo a mirarla a ella. Debe de leer la súplica en mis ojos porque antes de girarse y darme la espalda señala con desgana hacia unas escaleras que hay detrás de mí y que llevan hasta una plataforma con una pequeña sala.

A medida que subo las escaleras el olor a basura es cada vez más intenso y tengo que contenerme para no gritar cuando veo que varias ratas se cruzan en mi camino. Cuando llego hasta arriba intento mirar por los cristales pero es imposible distinguir nada en el interior así que decido repetir lo mismo que he hecho en la puerta de la entrada.

Esta vez me abren antes y quien lo hace es un tipo de pelo rizado oscuro con mucho mejor aspecto. Está casi igual de delgado que la otra chica pero parece que está bien aseado y tiene algo de color en las mejillas.

El lugar también parece mucho más ordenado de lo que pensaba y me fijo en la lámpara sobre un escritorio que la ilumina. Me doy cuenta de que es su despacho.

-Esperaba encontrarme con Roan pero desde luego es mucho mejor verte a ti. Soy K -me tiende la mano-. Seguramente la chica que te ha abierto, Stella, ni si quiera te haya saludado. Perdónala es un poco reservada.

-No… bueno, me ha dicho a donde tenía que ir al menos -digo algo confusa.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces eso es que está de buen humor, es una buena noticia -sonríe mientras se dirige hasta el escritorio y me señala la silla que está en frente para que me siente. Él hace lo mismo en la suya y cruza las manos encima de la mesa-. Bien, veamos qué es lo que tenemos aquí.

-Claro -rápidamente cojo mi mochila para sacar el paquete y lo dejo delante suya.

-¡Caray! Qué efectividad -se ríe-. En realidad me estaba refiriendo a ti, Roan tiene que tenerte bien agarrada con algo para que aceptes hacer esto. Está claro que es listo porque no creo que alguien pueda sospechar lo que haces.

-No he venido para hablar de mí -contesto.

Vuelve a reírse y niega con la cabeza.

-Es evidente que no. Te pido disculpas, soy demasiado curioso con todo y a veces me paso de la ralla. He tenido suficientes problemas por ello créeme.

Parece demasiado amable y eso me deja descolocada, sin embargo no voy a ser tan tonta de fiarme de él.

-No eres… como esperaba.

-Espero que eso sea algo bueno -abre un cajón del escritorio y saca un paquete de una anchura considerable-. Aquí tienes.

Dudo un instante antes de cogerlo.

-¿No vas a revisar lo que he traído?

-Me fío de ti -dice tranquilo-. Además, tengo la sensación de que no va a ser la única vez que nos veamos.

Guardo el paquete en la mochila todavía algo insegura y me levanto.

-Hasta luego -le tiendo la mano-. ¿K?

-Sí, bueno… es una larga historia -sonríe y me devuelve el gesto-. ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte a ti?

Ni loca le diría mi nombre a un tipo como él, pero tampoco se me ocurre ningún otro así que le digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Puedes llamarme L.

-Pues hasta la próxima, L -dice complacido.

Al salir tardo unos segundos en volver a acostumbrarme a la poca luz y el olor de la fábrica. Bajo las escaleras todavía con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo; no me fío de la gente tan amable de primeras y sobre todo cuando es alguien con quien estoy haciendo un intercambio de este estilo. Además, ha sido todo demasiado fácil.

Cuando llego a la puerta Stella sigue tirada en la misma postura que antes y un escalofrío me recorre entera al verla tan quieta y con un cuerpo tan demacrado. Un ruido al fondo de la sala atrae mi atención en ese momento, pero al ser un sitio tan grande y al estar tan oscuro no consigo ver nada.

Abro la puerta para intentar distinguir algo con la luz que entra de la calle y, esforzándome, identifico la figura de alguien agazapado entre mantas, pero rápidamente se mueve y no puedo verle la cara.

-Si has acabado vete ya -oigo que alguien me increpa cerca y descubro que Stella me está mirando fijamente.

Asiento y salgo de ahí lo más deprisa que puedo. No vuelvo la espalda hasta que he abandonado por completo el recinto y he cruzado por lo menos cinco o seis calles.

Me detengo en el primer parque que veo y me siento en un banco aferrando con fuerza la mochila mientras respiro con dificultad e intento calmar todos los nervios que he estado reprimiendo ahí dentro y que ahora comienzan a aflorarme de golpe.

-Roan… más te vale no hacerme repetir esto demasiadas veces -murmuro pensando en voz alta.

* * *

 **Bueno siento muchísimo haceros esperar tanto con las actualizaciones, creedme, pero ando cortísima de tiempo y no puedo hacer más.** **Por si alguien tiene dudas aclaro que no voy a abandonar la historia ni muchísimo menos así que tranquilidad en ese tema. Solo espero que no os canséis mucho de mí por el tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo y por mi parte prometo que lo compensaré con cosas interesantes jajaja**

 **Y lo de Roan... ¿quién no se veía venir algo así? xD Ya me diréis lo que os parece en las reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Hacía días que mi madre me estaba insistiendo en que tenía algo importante que decirme y quería que comiéramos juntas en su restaurante favorito para hacerlo, pero entre sus horarios del hospital y los míos de la universidad no hemos podido hasta hoy.

Así que aquí estamos, ella divagando sobre temas banales como las flores que han puesto nuevas este mes para adornar las mesas y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa porque apenas la miro, y yo removiendo la comida del plato casi intacto mientras me limito a asentir de vez en cuando.

Juro que intento prestar atención a lo que me dice, pero tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me lo impiden.

Como los exámenes, que sin darme cuenta he ido olvidando y cada vez están más cerca; el dichoso concurso de fotografía al cual todavía no he mandado la mía porque creo que no voy a ser capaz de presentar la que había elegido, o que Lexa me llamó ayer en mitad de la noche sin decir una sola palabra cuando descolgué el teléfono y ni si quiera sé si estar enfadada o preocupada al respecto.

-¿A ti qué te parece? -oigo que me pregunta.

-Bien…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… supongo.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?

Alzo la vista del plato confundida y suspiro.

-No, lo siento. ¿De qué estabas hablando?

-Hablaba de que el chico que está dos mesas más allá no deja de mirarte y es bastante guapo -dice señalándole.

Me giro para comprobarlo y , efectivamente, hay un chico con aire de bohemio que aparta la vista avergonzado al verme. Me echo a reír y vuelvo a mirar a mi madre, pero ella no sonríe .

-No hablarás en serio -digo asustada.

-Por supuesto que sí. Se le ve buen chico y hace mucho que no te veo con nadie nuevo; creo que te vendría bien para despejarte un poco.

-No te ofendas, mamá, pero también creías que Finn era perfecto para mí solo por ser el hijo de tu amigo y resultó ser un capullo. Te agradezco la preocupación pero no es algo que necesite ahora mismo de todas formas.

Alza las cejas por mi última frase y me observa con curiosidad.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-No -digo rápidamente, pero nota la duda en mi voz.

-Bueno, quizás no estéis "saliendo", ¿pero hay alguien?

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? -pregunto incómoda.

-Sí -dice seria-. He estado pensando en ello y me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada de lo que ha pasado en tu vida durante este último año… ya casi ni hablamos. Aunque a ti te parezca una tontería que te pregunte sobre tu vida amorosa para mí no lo es. Quiero saberlo.

Suspiro de nuevo y dejo el tenedor en la mesa mientras me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla. Me resulta bastante extraño que se interese de pronto por el tema, pero es verdad que ya no le cuento nada así que decido seguirle la corriente.

-Vale -confieso-. Tienes razón, hay alguien.

-Eso es estupendo -se le ilumina la cara-. ¿Y puedo preguntar quién es?, ¿Le conozco?

Estoy a punto de echarme a reír por la pregunta pero consigo contenerme.

-No, no la conoces.

-¿No? Entonces… -calla de golpe y me mira confundida- Espera un momento, ¿has dicho "la"?

Sonrío divertida y alzo una ceja como respuesta.

-Oh… vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Perdona, como solo te he conocido novios pensaba que eso era lo único que te gustaba.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizo.

Asiente y se queda unos segundos pensativa.

-¿Es Raven? Siempre te oigo hablar de ella con una sonrisa en la boca y pasáis mucho tiempo juntas, no me extrañaría.

Estallo en carcajadas y ella frunce el ceño.

-No, ya te he dicho que no la conoces. Algún día te la presentaré, tranquila.

Me entristezco al pensar que después de nuestra última conversación puede que eso nunca ocurra, pero no dejo que lo note. No estoy preparada para contarle mis problemas con Lexa.

Quizás nunca lo esté… Antes cuando algo me preocupaba solía pedirle consejo a mi padre, tenía una filosofía de vida muy parecida a la mía y siempre nos entendíamos. Nunca he llegado a tener esa relación con mi madre pero tampoco he sentido que fuera necesario, simplemente son conexiones diferentes.

-¿Y qué tal llevas las clases? -dice después de un rato mientras se lleva el tenedor a la boca.

Hay algo en la forma en que me mira que me llama la atención. Además de que se mueve de manera nerviosa y bebe de su copa cada dos por tres.

Me enfado conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, mamá? No has parado de decirme que querías hablar conmigo en toda la semana y ahora solo me preguntas cosas que me podrías haber preguntado en casa igualmente.

Deja de comer para estudiarme durante unos instantes y sonríe con dulzura.

-No puedo ocultarte nada, está claro -suspira-. En eso eres igual que tu padre, ¿sabes? Tenía la capacidad de leer a las personas como si fueran un libro abierto y sabía el momento exacto en que alguien estaba escurriendo el bulto cuando algo le preocupaba. A veces me sigo sorprendiendo cuando le veo reflejado en ti.

La contemplo en silencio mientras le da un buen trago a su copa de vino y respira hondo antes de volver a hablar.

-Imagino que a estas alturas ya sabes que Marcus y yo… tenemos una relación.

-Ya sé que tenéis una relación, mamá -me río-. ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

-Bueno, quizás esto te pueda parecer precipitado pero… queremos dar un paso más -dice nerviosa.

-¿Vais a casaros?

Se sorprende por mi pregunta pero después asiente con la cabeza.

-Vaya, eso es… es genial, supongo. Me alegro.

Al principio me resultaba muy extraño que mi madre y uno de los antiguos compañeros de mi padre, al que además tengo que ver todos los días en la universidad, comenzaran a pasar tanto tiempo juntos… Incluso me desagradaba teniendo en cuenta que la muerte de mi padre estaba tan reciente. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que su relación ha sido un gran apoyo para ella y creo que, en la medida de lo posible, es feliz con él.

-En realidad me lo ha propuesto y le he dicho que sí pero también que deberíamos esperar, así que de momento no hay planes de boda. Pero eso no es lo que quería contarte hoy.

-¿Entonces qué es? -pregunto confundida.

-Queremos vivir juntos.

-Ah…

-Pero lo haremos solo cuando tú quieras -se apresura a decir-. Entiendo que no estés muy a gusto con la idea de ir a vivir con alguien a quien apenas conoces.

-Espera, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

-Claro, ¿dónde vas a vivir si no?

-Bueno… puedo buscarme otro sitio, no sé. No es que no quiera vivir contigo, mamá, pero no creo que pinte mucho ahí en medio mientras tú rehaces tu vida con Kane. Sería más una carga que otra cosa.

-No digas tonterías, hija, tú no eres ninguna carga -dice ofendida-. Y Marcus está encantado con la idea de que vengas, ya sabes que te tiene mucho cariño.

-Ya pero me sentiría incómoda, lo siento. Además, es la oportunidad perfecta para independizarme de una vez, no es algo tan grave. ¿Qué vas a hacer con nuestro piso?

-Imagino que venderlo o alquilarlo, aún no lo he decidido.

De pronto tengo una idea y se me ilumina la cara solo de pensar en ella.

-¿Y si me lo alquilas a mí?

-¿A ti? -se ríe-. Pero si apenas tienes ingresos, Clarke, ¿cómo vas a poder permitirte pagar un piso?

-Pues ya me buscaré a alguien con quien compartirlo -me encojo de hombros-. Raven estaba deseando irse del suyo porque no aguanta a sus compañeros, puedo decírselo a ella. Y lo del dinero no tiene por qué ser un problema, ya sabes que de vez en cuando me salen trabajos con la cámara. Solo tengo que convertirlo en algo habitual.

-No sé…

-Míralo de esta manera: alquilándomelo a mí te ahorras el lío de intentar vender la casa, conoces a los inquilinos que metes dentro y de paso sabes que tu hija está en un sitio decente. Es la mejor opción que tienes -digo sonriente.

-Es una locura -replica negando con la cabeza.

-Repito: es la mejor opción.

Me observa en silencio durante un rato y aunque intente ocultarlo sé que la proposición, en el fondo, le interesa. Si me lo alquila a mí las dos saldríamos ganando: ella por ahorrarse complicaciones y quedarse más tranquila y yo por no tener que buscar un sitio nuevo. De esa manera tampoco perderíamos la que ha sido nuestra casa durante todos estos años.

-Lo pensaré -se limita a decir.

Paso la tarde entera en la biblioteca con Octavia y Raven. Ya voy atrasada en varias asignaturas y no puedo permitirme fallar en los exámenes si quiero que me den la beca el año que viene para irme a estudiar fuera. Vivo obsesionada con ello desde que empecé la carrera y aunque últimamente no haya pensado en ello tanto como solía hacer no he cambiado de idea ni si quiera un poco.

Después de unas cuantas horas de repaso sin descanso decidimos comprarnos algo de comer en las máquinas expendedoras y salir a tomar el aire. Fuera nos encontramos con Monty y alguna gente de clase que también se ha pasado por allí para estudiar y nos sentamos con ellos en el césped, pero no les hacemos mucho caso.

-Así que ahora tienes un piso entero a tu disposición… -dice Raven mientras devora su sándwich.

-Dentro de poco, sí.

-¿Y quieres que sea yo la inquilina?

Dejo de comer el mío para mirarla.

-Si no quieres puedo ofrecérselo a otra persona.

-Sería la decisión más sensata -bromea Octavia.

-¿Qué dices? -contesta Raven- No, no, ya me lo has ofrecido a mí y en eso no hay vuelta atrás. Solo lo digo porque me extraña que no hayas pensado en decírselo antes a Lexa; ella andaba buscando un sitio, ¿no?

Suspiro y me concentro de nuevo en mi comida.

-Lo pensé, no te creas, pero no creo que sea una buena idea ahora mismo.

-¿Es por lo que ocurrió en el bar? Aún no nos has contado qué es lo que te dijo -señala Octavia.

-El problema está en lo que no dijo. Apareció ahí una hora después con cara de haber visto un fantasma y no quiso contarme lo que le había pasado. Solo insistió en que todo era muy complicado, que lo sentía y que por favor la entendiera.

-¿Y ya está? Mira que es retorcida esta chica… -suelta Raven y Octavia le da un golpe en la rodilla para que se calle- ¿Qué? Lo siento mucho pero es lo que pienso. Mira, Clarke, yo sé que estás pilladísima por esa chica y creo que la quieres de verdad, pero si sigue con esos secretismos y a ti te afecta tanto no puedes seguir bailándole el agua.

-No le bailo el agua a nadie -contesto a la defensiva-. Le dije que no podíamos seguir juntas si no se aclaraba primero. Básicamente corté con ella aunque era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, así que no me vengas ahora a decir que le bailo nada.

-Joder, Clarke, pero si llevas unos días que pareces un fantasma. Casi no comes, no te concentras estudiando y no pasas ni cinco minutos sin mirar el móvil, seguro que esperando que ella te escriba.

-¿Y qué quieres? La vi asustada, Raven, asustada de verdad. Si la conocieras sabrías que eso no es normal. Estoy preocupada por ella.

-Y yo estoy preocupada por ti. Al fin y al cabo Lexa ha elegido no hablar y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto, por lo menos no dejes que te consuma la decisión que ha tomado otra persona.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debería ignorar el hecho de que alguien que me importa tiene un problema?

-Te estoy diciendo que no debes obsesionarte con ello. Te conozco de sobra, Clarke, y sé que no vas a parar hasta averiguar qué es lo que ocurre e intentar solucionarlo.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, es estúpido -digo cansada.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Chicas, basta -nos corta Octavia-. Discutir de esta manera no lleva a ninguna parte. Os entiendo a las dos, pero Raven, creo que Clarke es mayorcita para saber lo que se hace.

Raven contesta con un bufido y vuelve a guardar lo que le queda del sándwich en el envoltorio de plástico. Luego lo aparta a un lado con desgana y se cruza de brazos mirando al horizonte.

No me gusta nada discutir con ella pero no he podido evitar enfadarme al ver que hablaba así de Lexa. Agradezco que se preocupe por mí y sé que solo quiere ayudarme, pero siento que realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando.

-¿No te lo vas a terminar? -pregunto con suavidad-. Es tu favorito.

-Se me ha quitado el hambre -refunfuña.

Me mira de reojo y luego baja la vista hasta mis manos.

-Aunque a lo mejor la recupero si me das la mitad del tuyo.

Me río y le ofrezco la mitad aún intacta del mío.

Me observa recelosa y tarda unos segundos en descruzar los brazos para acercarse a cogerlo lentamente. Luego lo agarra de un manotazo y se lo acerca a la boca con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Como una niña pequeña, lo mismo.

-Igualita que mi hermano -bromea Octavia-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con él? Bueno, en realidad no sé si quiero saberlo…

-Pues ya que lo preguntas, bastante bien. Tu hermano es… hábil -dice sonriendo con picardía.

-Vale, recuérdame que no vuelva a hacerlo -finge tener una arcada y las tres nos echamos a reír-. ¡Oye! ¿Sabéis lo que estuve pensando el otro día?

-¿En cómo tu novio puede tener tantos músculos si solo bebe cerveza y come pizzas? -se burla Raven.

-¡Eh! Lincoln hace ejercicio todas las noches, te lo aseguro -esta vez es ella la que sonríe traviesa.

-Oh, por favor -pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, callaos que me liáis. Lo que estuve pensando es que si ahora mismo las tres nos quedásemos embarazadas, estando con quien estamos, nuestros hijos serían todos primos. Literalmente nos hemos convertido en una familia enorme.

Raven y yo nos miramos y al instante empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Madre mía, Octavia, deja de estudiar porque te está afectando a la cabeza -dice Raven intentando controlar la risa.

-¿Y me explicas por qué mi hijo sería primo de los vuestros? -pregunto riéndome igual.

-Bueno… Lincoln y Lexa son básicamente hermanos, por eso lo digo. Venga ya, no os burléis de mí -se cruza de brazos-. Al menos he conseguido que se os pase el enfado.

Vuelvo a observar a Raven y me sonríe con complicidad. Octavia tiene razón, no merece la pena que nos peleemos.

Después de un rato nos damos por satisfechas con el descanso que hemos hecho y recogemos nuestras cosas para volver a la biblioteca, las tres coincidimos en que tenemos que aprovechar antes de que la cierren para avanzar en nuestros respectivos temarios.

Antes de llegar noto que alguien me da un par de golpecitos en la espalda y cuando me giro para ver quién es me encuentro a Monty con una sonrisa dulce pero con ojos preocupados y a Jasper justo detrás de él, con la vista fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos.

-Clarke, ¿tienes un momento para hablar?

-Esto… sí… claro.

-Nosotras vamos entrando entonces -me avisa Octavia.

Asiento y les sigo cuando caminan hasta uno de los bancos más alejados de donde estamos, justo en el que menos gente hay alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos? -pregunto algo incómoda por su silencio.

Monty mira a su amigo, que sigue sin alzar la vista, y le da un toque en el brazo.

-Tienes que contarle lo que me contaste ayer -dice en voz baja.

Jasper se hunde aún más en su chaqueta y niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿Contarme el qué?

-Venga, díselo. Tiene que saberlo.

-¿Saber el qué? -insisto nerviosa.

Al ver que Jasper no contesta Monty suspira abatido y vuelve a mirarme.

-Escucha, Clarke, no es por meternos donde no nos llaman pero antes en el césped te hemos oído hablar sobre la hermana de Anya y… bueno… hay algo que deberías de saber.

-¿Sobre Lexa? -digo confundida.

Asiente lentamente y noto que se me tensan todos los músculos del cuerpo a la vez.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Monty?, ¿Qué es lo que debería de saber?

-Verás -observa otra vez a su amigo con un gesto de duda antes de hablar-. El otro día Jasper vio a Lexa en un sitio en el que no debería de estar… uno bastante conflictivo.

-¿Conflictivo? Monty, por favor, déjate de rodeos y dime dónde coño la vio.

-En la antigua fábrica que hay siguiendo el puente, justo antes de llegar al río -contesta Jasper con la mirada perdida.

-¿Y?

-Clarke, ese sitio es… -hace una pausa como si buscara las palabras adecuadas- está lleno de drogadictos. La mayoría de ellos lo utiliza como refugio cuando les echan de sus casas, hay un tipo que les deja quedarse allí si le pagan cierto dinero cada semana.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido -digo pensando en voz alta- Jasper, ¿pudiste hablar con ella?, ¿Te dijo por qué estaba allí?

Jasper continúa en silencio mientras mueve la pierna nervioso.

-Contéstame -le exijo.

-Ella no me vio, ¿vale? -responde alzando la voz-. Pasó todo muy deprisa… yo me estaba despertando en ese momento y me pareció ver a alguien conocido en la puerta. Luego caí en que era ella y me escondí bajo la manta cuando se giró -me mira por primera vez en todo este rato-. Oye, yo no sé para qué fue tu novia a ese sitio, pero puedo asegurarte que quien va allí si no es para quedarse a pasar la noche es para pillar la mercancía del día.

Se me hiela la sangre son sus palabras.

Debe de haber alguna explicación para que Lexa estuviera allí y no puede ser esa, me niego. Anya me contó que Costia consumía pero nunca dijo que ella también lo hiciera, no me creo que ahora le hayan entrado ganas de probarlo después de tanto tiempo. La respuesta tiene que ser mucho más compleja que esa y estoy dispuesta a averiguarla.

Me levanto de golpe del banco y siento que me mareo. Monty me agarra rápido al percatarse de ello.

-¿Estás bien? Clarke, tranquila, seguro que no es ese el caso de Lexa.

-Lo sé -digo soltándome suavemente de su agarre- ¿Habéis hablado con Anya?

-No la hemos visto aún. Y, sinceramente, no sé si sería capaz de contarle algo así de su hermana…

-Tranquilo, me encargaré yo. Gracias por contarme esto, chicos -me giro para marcharme pero me detengo y vuelvo a mirarles-. Jasper, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué estabas tú allí?

Inmediatamente aparta la vista y la fija en el suelo, pero me da tiempo a leer la vergüenza escrita en sus ojos.

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Gracias de nuevo.

De camino a la puerta intento trazar un plan en mi cabeza para conocer la verdad detrás de todo esto. No tengo claro si primero debería contarle a Anya lo que acaba de pasar o si debería ir a buscar a Lexa y decírselo a ella para entender por qué fue a ese lugar.

Lo único que sé es que algo oscuro está ocurriendo y que no pienso quedarme a mirar cómo se mete de nuevo en un mundo que la va a consumir de una manera o de otra, acabando con todo lo bueno que hay en ella.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Levanto la vista del libro para volver a comprobar la hora en el reloj de la pared: solo han pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo hice y aún me quedan veinte minutos para poder cerrar.

Lo haría antes, pero Titus ya me ha echado la bronca varias veces por ello y no quiero arriesgarme a una más. No sé cómo lo hace pero siempre se entera de la hora a la que entro y la hora a la que salgo; está obsesionado con exprimir hasta el último minuto para poder venderle algo a alguien.

Trabajar en la tienda no es algo que se me haga demasiado difícil, al fin y al cabo es un sitio donde puedo estar tranquila y vendo algo que me gusta, sin embargo hace días que no consigo pegar ojo por las noches y eso se traduce en un sueño extremo durante todo el día que me impide concentrarme en nada.

A veces siento que Roan me está utilizando como quiere con la excusa de la deuda y que he caído como una imbécil en su trampa. Ahora no solo puede buscarme problemas por todo lo que hice con Costia, sino que además me tiene completamente atrapada con los nuevos encargos que me está pidiendo, bastante más frecuentes de lo que me gustaría…

-¿Cuál de los dos crees que me debería llevar? -oigo que me pregunta una voz dulce.

Una chica se ha acercado al mostrador y sujeta dos discos en las manos, cada uno de un estilo y artista diferente.

-No sé -me encojo de hombros-, ¿cuál te gusta más?

Vuelve a mirarlos con aire pensativo.

Es rubia y es bastante guapa. Me recuerda a Clarke, aunque no es ni la mitad de bonita que ella, y eso hace que se me encoja un poco más el corazón. Le pregunté hace poco a Lincoln si sabía algo de ella y me dijo que se pasaba los días estudiando con Octavia por los exámenes y que, según su novia, estaba bien.

He querido escribirla muchas veces y decirle que me gustaría verla para explicárselo todo, incluso la he llegado a llamar, pero al oír su voz me bloqueaba y no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. No quiero que se vea involucrada en todo esto pero no sé cómo evitarlo y a la vez ser sincera con ella.

-Pues este de aquí -alza la mano izquierda- es el nuevo de un cantante que siempre me ha gustado y tengo ganas de escucharlo, pero este otro -mira al de la derecha- me lo puso un amigo el otro día y me quedé completamente enamorada de él.

-Entonces llévate los dos.

Suspira y me mira con cara de pena.

-El caso es que el dinero no me llega para tanto. Por eso te pido que me ayudes a elegir -me guiña un ojo.

-Y así soy yo la que tiene el cargo de conciencia si te arrepientes después, ¿no?

-Exacto -dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Me echo a reír y me fijo de nuevo en los dos discos.

-Tienes buen gusto.

-Lo sé -afirma mirándome fijamente y con cierta intensidad que me descoloca.

-Bueno, hagamos una cosa: te haré un descuento digamos del… 10% para que puedas llevarte los dos. No quiero ser la culpable de que alguien se quede sin disfrutar de la cultura musical.

En realidad lo único que quiero es que se marche pronto para poder cerrar. Si la despacho rápido puede que tenga suerte y no entre ningún cliente más.

-Vaya, eso es genial. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, ya me lo compensarás comprando otro día alguno de los que tenemos en oferta y nadie se lleva.

-Eso suena bien -me ofrece el dinero y mientras lo meto en la caja noto que me mira de arriba abajo haciéndome sentir algo incómoda-. Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora querré venir todos los días -añade en voz baja.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose en ese momento quita algo de tensión al momento y alzo la vista mientras aún noto la mirada de la chica clavada en mí. Me quedo de piedra cuando veo que es Clarke quien entra y me saluda con la mano.

Parece algo cansada, imagino que por las horas de estudio, pero está tan guapa como siempre vistiendo de esa manera sencilla que me encanta y tengo que controlarme para no salir corriendo a abrazarla en ese mismo momento.

-Eh -la voz de la chica me hace reaccionar.

-Perdona, aquí tienes -digo entregándole el cambio.

-Gracias otra vez. Ya volveré a por esa oferta.

Me limito a asentir sin apartar la vista de Clarke y tengo la sensación de que la chica se molesta porque tarda unos segundos de más en moverse para marcharse, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido al hacerlo.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas Clarke y yo aún permanecemos un rato más sin hablar, mirándonos la una a la otra.

-Hola -consigo decir con la garganta seca.

Sonríe débilmente y comienza a acercarse.

-Hola. Me daba miedo llegar demasiado tarde y encontrar esto cerrado, ¿puedes hablar?

-Sí, claro. Aún tengo que hacer la caja del día y cerrarlo todo pero puedes esperar en el almacén, serán solo unos minutos.

-De acuerdo -tarda unos segundos en moverse para dirigirse al fondo de la tienda en los que me mira con intensidad.

En cuanto desaparece por la puerta salgo disparada hacia la entrada para echar el cierre y vuelvo a la caja a la misma velocidad. Me tiemblan las manos mientras cuento los billetes y tengo que volver a empezar tres veces porque no dejo de equivocarme en las cifras. Es imposible concentrarse en hacer algo tan rutinario cuando tengo a Clarke esperándome en la sala de al lado.

Cuando por fin acabo anoto el resultado en un papel, lo guardo todo en un sobre para que Titus lo coja al día siguiente y respiro hondo antes de caminar hacia el almacén.

En él me encuentro a Clarke parada frente al sofá mirando el mural de la misma manera que la primera vez que lo vio.

Se gira para sonreírme cuando nota mi presencia.

-¿Va a seguir provocándome la misma impresión cada vez que lo vea?

-Se empieza a pasar a partir de la cuarta o la quinta -bromeo mientras me siento y la observo-. ¿Y tú vas a seguir provocándome la misma sensación cada vez que te vea?

Se echa a reír por mi comentario y aparta la vista avergonzada.

-Lo echaba de menos -digo pensando en voz alta.

-¿El qué?

-Hacerte sonrojar.

Esta vez me sostiene la mirada un poco más y solo sonríe a medias. Después mira alrededor con aire distraído y se acerca a la mesita que hay a mi lado para coger los libros que hay encima y curiosearlos. La noto algo nerviosa pero prefiero no mencionarlo.

-¿Qué tal todo? -digo por romper el silencio- ¿Alguna novedad?

-Nada interesante -comenta sin alzar la vista-, mi madre se va a mudar dentro de poco con el que creo que ahora es su prometido y a lo mejor consigo que me deje el piso para mí…

-¿En serio? Joder, pues no sé qué entiendes tú por interesante.

Saca un cd de entre los libros y lo mira con interés. Sonrío para dentro cuando reconozco la carátula.

-Es el que puse la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Ella también sonríe y sin pensarlo dos veces lo saca y se acerca hasta la minicadena para ponerlo. Luego se sienta en el sofá y se me queda mirando con un gesto un poco más serio.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿Alguna novedad?

Decido no contestar a esa pregunta.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Clarke?

-Yo he preguntado primero -replica.

-Lo sé, pero me parece mucho más interesante oírte hablar a ti.

Me estudia en silencio durante unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, pero al darse cuenta de que lo digo en serio suspira y se acerca más para poder cogerme las manos. Mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato al sentir su contacto y me tenso sin poder evitarlo. Lo echaba demasiado de menos.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y comienza a acariciar mi pulgar con el suyo. Mis ojos se dirigen automáticamente a sus labios, esos que tanto echo de menos besar, y trago saliva a duras penas.

-No he venido aquí con la intención de ser yo la que hable -contesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si estoy aquí es porque quiero preguntarte… No, quiero saber por qué fuiste a aquella fábrica el otro día.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé todo, Lexa, sé que fuiste a aquel sitio, el tipo de gente que vive allí, lo que hacen… Lo único que no entiendo es qué hacías tú en un lugar como ese.

-Pero si no se lo he contado a nadie -digo sorprendida-, ¿cómo te has enterado de eso?

-Eso da igual, ¿me vas a contar de una vez lo que está pasando?

Suspiro y bajo la vista a sus manos para evitar sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Supongo que ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo… -murmuro- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había pasado algo antes de que te viera en el bar?

-Sí.

-Pues lo que pasó es que un tipo para el que solía trabajar con Costia apareció y me obligó a hablar con él. Resulta que tiene a la policía detrás y quiere que haga entregas por él para saldar una vieja deuda que le dejamos. Por eso tuve que ir a aquel sitio, tenía que llevar un paquete.

-Dios mío… ¿pero tú sabes la de problemas que puedes tener por eso?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar? -me regaña.

-No tuve opción, Clarke -digo mirándola fijamente-, me chantajeó con ponerme en el punto de mira de la misma gente que le persigue. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

-No sé, Lexa, solo digo que…

-Déjalo, sé lo que quieres decir. Yo me llevo haciendo la misma pregunta desde aquel día pero en ese momento pensé que ya se me ocurriría alguna manera de deshacerme de él, sin embargo ahora cada vez lo veo más complicado.

-Pero tienes que intentarlo, no puedes seguir dejando que te utilice de esa manera para algo que además es peligroso… ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?, ¿Alguien con quien puedas hablar?

-¿Para librarme de Roan? -me echo a reír- Ni de coña, todo el mundo le conoce y hay mucha gente de la zona que depende únicamente de lo que él les pasa. Además, por la experiencia que he tenido, nunca me fiaría de nadie de ese mundo.

-Tiene que haber algo -suspira con frustración y vuelve a acariciarme las manos- Encontraremos una solución, tranquila.

Frunzo el ceño cuando me doy cuenta de sus intenciones. No quiero meterla en esto; no quiero que Roan también se convierta en su problema ni quiero que tenga que preocuparse por encontrar una solución, no es justo.

De todos modos sabía que en algún momento me pasarían factura las malas decisiones que tomé en aquella época, solo que no sabía cuándo. Por eso mismo soy yo única la que debería cargar con ello.

-Clarke…

-Ni se te ocurra -me corta llevando una mano a mi boca-. No pienso dejarte sola en esto, Lexa, y quiero que lo asumas desde ya; no tienes ninguna posibilidad de convencerme de lo contrario. ¿Queda claro?

Estoy a punto de reírme pero me contengo y asiento como respuesta.

Ella sonríe satisfecha pero no aparta la mano, sino que la mantiene donde está y después de unos segundos baja la vista hasta ella y me acaricia los labios imperceptiblemente. Humedece los suyos mientras lo hace y me deleito con esa imagen.

-Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? -murmura al tiempo que mueve la mano hasta mi pelo-. Si hubieras confiado en mí desde el principio nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto.

-¿Te refieres a esto? -bromeo acercándome más a ella hasta que nuestras caras casi se rozan.

-Hablo de haber pasado tantos días separadas…

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues hablando en vez de besarme -susurro en sus labios.

Sonríe antes de cogerme la nuca con suavidad y cubrir la poca distancia que nos separa. Me besa dulcemente, prestando atención a cada centímetro de mi boca, pero no tarda mucho en aumentar la intensidad cuando atrapa mi labio inferior y ahogo un gemido.

Agarro su camiseta con fuerza y tiro de ella para colocarla encima de mí; necesito sentirla por completo. Ella entiende al instante lo que quiero y me lo da apoyando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo al tiempo que profundiza aún más su beso, dejándome sin aire.

-Espera -me aparto un instante con la respiración agitada y me mira confundida-, ya no estás enfadada, ¿no?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No sé, dímelo tu -añado divertida.

Se ríe y comienza a darme pequeños besos por la mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-He echado esto demasiado de menos como para seguir enfadada -dice antes de morder el lóbulo y provocarme un escalofrío.

Continúa besándome mientras baja por mi cuello e introduce las manos bajo mi camiseta, acariciándome el estómago lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos. Luego me hace incorporarme un poco para quitármela y se toma unos segundos para observarme mordiéndose el labio.

Intento hacer lo mismo con la suya cuando se inclina otra vez sobre mí, pero rápidamente me agarra las muñecas y las alza por encima de mi cabeza para impedirlo.

-Aún no -indica.

No me da tiempo a quejarme porque en ese momento las suelta y vuelve a besarme con ganas, haciendo que se me escape un gemido sin poder evitarlo mientras sujeto su rostro con fuerza.

Me desabrocha los pantalones de un gesto y me muevo para ayudarla a quitármelos junto con mi ropa interior sin dejar de besarla. Luego abandona los besos en mi boca para continuarlos bajando por mi estómago acompañándose de sus manos y mi piel vibra con cada una de sus caricias. Nadie había tenido ese efecto en mí nunca.

Ahogo un grito cuando primero roza mi sexo con los labios y después comienza a lamerlo con ansia. Los movimientos expertos de su lengua hacen que me dé vueltas la cabeza y me agarro al sofá buscando algún tipo de sujeción con la tierra. Dejo de poder controlar los gemidos cuando aumenta la velocidad y la presión y no tardo demasiado en contraerme de placer bajo su boca.

Continúa besándome con suavidad un poco más y se incorpora sonriente mientras se limpia con el dorso de la mano de una manera increíblemente sensual. La observo aún extasiada mientras se quita con calma la camiseta y después el sujetador.

-Ahora sí -añade divertida y no tardo ni un segundo en cambiar la posición para colocarme sobre ella. Antes de hacer nada tiro de sus pantalones haciendo que quede igual de desnuda que yo.

-¿Y tú dices que me has echado de menos? -murmuro contemplándola de arriba abajo.

Tira de mi mano para que me incline sobre ella y la vuelva a besar. Esta vez soy yo la que marca el ritmo del beso y lo hago con calma, rozando sus labios con la lengua: primero el superior y luego el inferior; disfrutando de su boca. No profundizo el beso cuando gime al acariciarle la lengua y tampoco lo hago cuando encaja su muslo entre los míos y mi cuerpo se aprieta contra ella como respuesta, haciendo que vuelva a excitarme al notarla completamente mojada.

Los sollozos de Clarke aumentan cuando capturo la punta de su lengua con mis labios y comienzo a chuparla suavemente. Luego dejo de besar su boca para descender mordisqueando su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos y contengo el aliento cuando siento el pezón totalmente endurecido.

Me tomo mi tiempo para disfrutar de él mientras ella continúa gimiendo y mueve las caderas desesperada intentando rozarse con mi muslo, pero la sujeto para impedírselo y me dirijo a su otro pecho para hacer lo mismo. Lo acaricio, lo lamo y lo beso deleitándome con su sabor al tiempo que los jadeos y los susurros de Clarke penetran en mi cabeza volviéndome loca.

Una vez que quedo satisfecha con esa zona continúo bajando por su cuerpo, lamiendo y memorizando cada centímetro de piel, disfrutando con sus respuestas casi inmediatas. No me detengo cuando llego hasta abajo y dedico también un tiempo a besar sus muslos, provocando que Clarke emita un gruñido de frustración que me hace reír.

Le dirijo una última mirada antes de darle lo que quiere y me mareo cuando la encuentro mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados. Esa visión es la última señal que necesito para comenzar a devorar literalmente su sexo haciendo que sus gemidos se conviertan en gritos. Lo recorro por completo con la lengua y aumento la velocidad cuando agarra mi pelo y me acerca un más contra ella.

-Joder, Lexa -jadea.

Cuando noto que está a punto de llegar al clímax sustituyo mi boca por mi mano y la penetro con movimientos rápidos mientras me incorporo para volver a besar sus labios, que me reciben con ganas. Tardan muy poco en dejar de contestarme debido al orgasmo y continúo besándola suavemente hasta que su cuerpo se relaja.

Sonrío cuando abre los ojos y me mira fascinada.

-Definitivamente ya no estoy enfadada contigo -bromea entrecortadamente.

Me echo a reír y la beso de nuevo antes de tumbarme a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Me he comportado como una imbécil, lo siento. Tendría que habértelo contado todo antes.

-Es un tema complicado, lo entiendo… -dice acariciándome- Pero a partir de ahora intenta ser menos cabezota y confía en mí cuando algo te preocupe, ¿vale?

-Lo haré -afirmo besando su cuello y ascendiendo hasta cubrir su boca de nuevo.

Mi móvil suena en ese momento devolviéndonos a la realidad y me incorporo para recogerlo del suelo, donde ha ido a parar junto con el pantalón. Me tenso de inmediato cuando miro la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Clarke al ver mi cara.

-Es un mensaje de Roan, quiere que vaya a su casa. Imagino que querrá darme el paquete de la siguiente entrega.

Suspiro y lo borro antes de levantarme para comenzar a vestirme.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Cuando me manda los mensajes no me da más margen que una hora para ir a donde dice, así es como trabaja.

-Iré contigo -dice seria y rápidamente empieza a buscar su ropa.

-Clarke… -comienzo a advertirla pero la forma en que me mira hace que me detenga- Está bien.

Imagino que no pasará nada porque venga conmigo… de todos modos solo es ir a ver qué es lo que quiere Roan y ella no tiene por qué entrar conmigo a su casa.

Lo único que tengo que intentar es que Roan no la conozca y de esa manera no tendrá la oportunidad de meterla en problemas o de aprovecharse de ella, como hace con todo el mundo.

* * *

 **¿YA ERA HORA NO? Pues sí, ya era hora de que estas dos se reconciliaran y tuvieran su momento empalagoso, espero que a nadie se le haya subido el azúcar demasiado jajaja** **Podéis estar tranquilas que lo peor entre ellas ya ha pasado y no van a volver a enfadarse, lo que pase alrededor ya es otra cosa...**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo después de todo! Ya me diréis lo que os parece en las reviews :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A ver, corazones, antes que nada tengo que aclarar algo. Ya habéis sido varias las personas que me habéis dicho lo de que Clarke no debería acompañar a Lexa, meterse en esas movidas con Roan, etc. TRANQUILIDAD por favor que eso no es lo que va a pasar jajaja Ni Lexa va a permitir algo así ni Clarke va a ser tan tonta como para buscarlo, pero evidentemente no iba a quedarse parada en el sitio mientras su chica tenía que ir en plena noche a ver a semejante persona.**

 **Y ya está, era solo comentar eso. El capítulo no es quizás muy largo pero es importante para lo que viene, espero que no os aburra mucho después del azucar del anterior. Hala, que vaya bien! :D**

* * *

 **XX**

Un codazo hace que salga de mis pensamientos y deje de mirar a Anya como si fuera a desaparecer si parpadeo. Me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de hacerlo durante toda la clase.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -susurra Octavia- Hoy estás completamente ida.

-Lo siento, no he dormido bien.

-Sí, ya he visto tus ojeras… ¿pero qué culpa tiene Anya de eso? No le has quitado el ojo de encima desde que ha entrado por la puerta.

-Qué va -digo centrándome de nuevo en la pantalla del ordenador-, eso son imaginaciones tuyas… Ahora sigue cogiendo apuntes, que nos hace falta.

Me observa intrigada durante unos segundos, pero en cuanto el profesor pasa a la siguiente diapositiva deja de hacerlo para seguir copiando.

Aprovecho ese momento para volver a fijarme en Anya un par de filas por delante de nosotras. Necesito contarle todo lo que sé de Lexa y lo que ocurrió anoche, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Después de salir de la tienda fuimos al sitio en el que vive Roan y resulta que lo que él entiende por 'casa' es una especie de caseta con tan solo una habitación y un baño, fabricada en una parcela abandonada de una urbanización a unos veinte minutos del centro de la ciudad.

Lexa estaba muy preocupada por la idea de que Roan me pudiera ver y me obligó a esperarla fuera, pero en cuanto entró por la puerta rodeé aquel sitio aprovechando la oscuridad que lo envolvía y me acerqué hasta la única ventana que tenía.

Por muchas veces que me repitiese que ese tipo no era peligroso no me lo creía y necesitaba quedarme cerca para poder ayudarla si ocurría algo.

Así es cómo me enteré de todo lo que ocurrió dentro antes de que Lexa me lo contase después al salir:

 _-Roan, voy a ser muy clara contigo porque con el cerebro que tienes no puedo esperar mucho de ti: no pienso seguir haciendo esto -dice Lexa lanzándole el paquete que le acaba de dar a la mesa._

 _-Hablas como si tuvieras otra opción -se burla._

 _-Porque la tengo. Estoy segura de que ya he cubierto tu puñetera deuda con lo que he hecho hasta ahora así que no tengo por qué seguir aguantándote._

 _-Creo que se te está olvidando que puedo buscarte algún que otro problema si me enfadas, guapa… Ya te dije que te avisaría cuando la deuda estuviera cubierta y vas a seguir haciendo lo que haces hasta que yo lo diga._

 _-¿Y si no qué?, ¿Me entregarás a la policía? -se echa a reír y se acerca para mirarle de cerca- Es curioso que lo menciones porque le he estado dando vueltas y he caído en que eso no te serviría para nada. Si me cogen les diría todo lo que sé de ti, incluida la dirección de tu mierda de casa. Quizás me caerán unos años pero estoy segura de que lo rebajarían por colaborar con ellos… En cambio tú seguramente no saldrías hasta que te salieran las primeras canas._

 _La expresión de Roan cambia al instante y aprieta la mandíbula con rabia._

 _-No saldrías viva de eso -gruñe._

 _-Amenázame todo lo que quieras porque me da igual, esto se ha acabado._

 _Lexa se gira y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de llegar a ella Roan vuelve a hablar._

 _-Espera -se acerca hasta ella-. ¿Quieres dejarlo? Vale, pero antes tendrás que hacer una cosa más._

 _-¿Eres gilipollas, verdad? Te acabo de decir que no pienso entregar nada más para ti._

 _-No es eso lo que quiero que hagas._

 _-Me da igual -vuelve a girarse para abrir la puerta pero Roan se pone delante para impedirlo._

 _-¡Escúchame! Aún me debes dinero así que ten más cuidado con lo que haces, te aseguro que la policía persiguiéndote no es el mayor problema que puedes tener si me lo propongo. Además -dice relajando el tono-, puede que incluso te interese lo que te voy a encargar, se trata de tu queridísima Costia._

 _-¿Costia? -pregunta sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _-De pronto nos interesa el tema, eh -se ríe-. Unos pajaritos me han dicho que está otra vez en la ciudad y que anda durmiendo en la fábrica del puente. Quiero que me la traigas._

 _Lexa se queda tan pálida como un folio en blanco._

 _-¿Está aquí? -pregunta con un hilo de voz y después comienza a negar con la cabeza-. Ni de coña. No pienso hacer eso, Roan, tenlo claro. Ve tú a buscarla pero a mí no me metas._

 _-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejar que se me vea por esos sitios. Si quieres dejar de hacer entregas y me olvide de ti esa es la condición que te pongo._

 _-¿Y para qué coño quieres que te la traiga? -gruñe._

 _-Eso es problema mío -dice con media sonrisa-. Ese es el trato, Lexa, lo tomas o… Mejor no juegues conmigo y así no tendremos que pensar en lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces._

* * *

Recojo mis cosas a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto acaba la clase mientras le digo a Octavia que he quedado con mi madre como excusa y salgo disparada para alcanzar a Anya antes de perderla de vista.

Me mira con cara de sorpresa cuando la agarro del brazo en mitad del pasillo separándola de sus amigos.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -dice enfadada.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Anya, ¿no vienes? -le pregunta una chica morena desde las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy! -le grita y después vuelve a mirarme-. ¿Y no me lo puedes pedir como las personas normales?

-Es sobre Lexa -digo rápidamente-, tiene problemas.

No necesito decirle nada más para que cambie la expresión y deje de mirarme como si estuviera loca.

-Espérame en la puerta de detrás de la cafetería. Tardo cinco minutos.

Hago lo que dice y exactamente cinco minutos después aparece en la puerta, esta vez sola.

Es increíble la capacidad que tiene para controlar el tiempo y ser puntual para todo. Justo al revés que su hermana, claro está.

Caminamos ignorando los bancos que hay cerca y que están llenos de gente hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras de emergencia en las que sabemos que nunca hay nadie y que podremos hablar tranquilas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunta mirándome atentamente en cuanto se sienta.

-Pues… es algo complicado de contar, la verdad.

-Sin rodeos, Clarke, que conozco a mi hermana. Estoy preparada para lo que sea.

Me siento a su lado y me agarro las manos nerviosa mientras busco las palabras correctas, aunque supongo que con ella es mejor ir directa al grano.

-Tu hermana está pasando droga -suelto de golpe-, más o menos.

Cierra los ojos por un momento y respira hondo.

-Otra vez no, por favor -murmura-. ¿Qué pasa, que lo habéis dejado y ha actuado otra vez por impulso?

-No, no -aclaro rápido-. No es algo que ella haya buscado. Un tipo… Roan, la está obligando a hacerlo para saldar una deuda. Ella es la recadera entre él y sus contactos.

-¿Has dicho Roan? -dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ¿le conoces?

-Por desgracia, sí… Pero ese tío es lo más tonto que ha parido madre, ¿cómo coño se ha dejado convencer por él?

-La está chantajeando con meterla en problemas por todo lo que sabe de ella y a Lexa no le ha quedado más remedio que colaborar.

-Ese imbécil siempre con un as guardado en la manga -gruñe.

-El caso es que ayer Lexa le plantó cara y le dijo que no iba a volver a hacerlo, y él aceptó pero solo si hacía una cosa más… -me muerdo el labio y la miro nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunta impaciente.

-Quiere que le entregue a Costia a cambio de dejarla en paz, hay rumores de que ha vuelto a la ciudad.

Tenía muy claro que la noticia no le iba a hacer gracia, pero la cara de asesina que pone en cuanto me oye pronunciar ese nombre hace que me remueva inquieta en el sitio.

-Sabía que esto iba a acabar pasando… -dice entre dientes- Déjame adivinar: y mi hermana se está planteando si hacerlo o no, ¿me equivoco?

Mi silencio le sirve como respuesta y se levanta de golpe soltando un bufido.

-Esta chica no aprenderá nunca -comienza a caminar de un lado para otro-. No sé cómo puede tener dudas después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar.

-Lo que ocurre es que no está segura de lo que le pueda pasar si se la lleva a Roan…

-¿Y por qué le sigue importando a estas alturas lo que le pueda pasar? -dice parándose frente a mí-. Lo que tendría que hacer es dársela y acabar de una vez por todas con todo este tema. Lo que ocurra después, sea lo que sea, se lo habrá buscado ella solita.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera? -pregunto sorprendida-. Estamos hablando de una persona, Anya, si le ocurre algo por culpa de Roan Lexa no se lo perdonaría nunca. Es normal que tenga dudas.

-Mira, rubia, lo siento mucho pero no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Tú no has tenido que ver a mi hermana como yo la he visto, y todo por esa… zorra -casi escupe esa palabra-. Si te importara de verdad lo verías.

El tono en el que me dice esa última frase termina por sacarme de mis casillas y me levanto para encararla.

-¿Estás insinuando que tu hermana no me importa?

-Estoy diciendo que quizás no te importa lo suficiente como para decirle que se equivoca -dice desafiante.

Justo en ese momento oímos risas y pasos cerca de nosotras.

Las dos giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ver aparecer a dos chicos junto con Jasper, que se queda de piedra cuando nos ve.

-Vámonos de aquí -dice en voz baja tirando del brazo de uno de ellos para que se mueva más deprisa.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese? -gruñe Anya mientras le ve alejarse.

-Jasper vio a Lexa en la fábrica abandonada del puente y vino a contármelo. Por eso me enteré de que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Jasper?, ¿Hablas en serio? -vuelve a mirarle- La verdad es que no me sorprende, mira las pintas que tiene.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me cruzo de brazos mientras le miro yo también.

Entonces se me ocurre algo.

-A lo mejor él ha visto a Costia, se supone que es ahí donde está ahora.

-Puede ser… -dice pensativa. Luego me mira alzando una ceja- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo -añade antes de salir corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Anya, no! -grito siguiéndola cuando consigo reaccionar.

Jasper se gira al oírnos y nos mira aterrado. Antes de que lleguemos a donde está le dice a sus amigos algo que no consigo escuchar y se para a esperarnos mientras ellos continúan caminando.

-¡Tú! -le llama cuando le alcanza-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Déjale en paz, Anya -digo justo detrás intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Clarke, ¿qué… qué es esto? -pregunta nervioso.

-Me acaba de contar lo que le dijiste de Lexa el otro día -responde ella-, y quiero saber un par de cosas más sobre ese sitio.

Él se sorprende primero y después me mira a mí enfadado.

-Dijiste que tú te encargarías de hablar con ella.

-Yo… -empiezo a decir, pero Anya se coloca entre nosotros para obligarle a hacerle caso.

-Déjate de tonterías. ¿Conoces a Costia?, ¿La has visto por allí? -le pregunta de golpe.

-Oye, yo ya le dije a Clarke todo lo que necesitaba saber -contesta molesto-. No tengo por qué hacer esto.

Intenta marcharse pero Anya le agarra del brazo reteniéndole.

-Contesta a la pregunta -gruñe.

-No, no conozco a nadie que se llame así -dice soltándose de un manotazo mientras la mira fijamente-. Joder, que solo he ido un par de veces a ese lugar… No soy un puto drogadicto, ¿vale? ¡Dejadme en paz!

-Lo siento mucho, Jasper -intento calmarle-. Pensábamos que podías saber algo, no volveremos a sacarte el tema.

-Pues no sé una mierda -contesta apretando los puños-. No sé en qué movida estará metida esa chica pero a mí dejadme al margen. Bastante hice ya con contarte lo que vi, Clarke.

-Tienes toda la razón. No te molestaremos más, lo prometo.

Tiro del brazo de Anya para irnos de una vez y siento la mirada de Jasper clavada en nosotras hasta que llegamos de nuevo a las escaleras.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le recrimino-, ¿No te das cuenta de que ese chaval tiene problemas?

-Querías saber si había visto a Costia, ¿no? Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta -dice cruzándose de brazos con indiferencia.

La observo incrédula por su actitud. No entiendo cómo puede llegar a ser así de desagradable con la gente.

-Eres imposible… Creía que podía contar contigo para ayudar a Lexa pero ya veo que no es una buena idea -comienzo a caminar hacia el lado contrario para marcharme.

-¡Claro que quiero ayudar a mi hermana! -oigo que contesta rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura de eso? -me giro y me acerco a ella de nuevo- Porque espantar a la única persona que podía decirnos algo como acabas de hacer no creo que sea la mejor manera de ayudarla.

Aprieta los labios y me mira con el ceño fruncido, sabe perfectamente que llevo razón y no me lo puede rebatir.

-Está bien, lo siento -murmura resignada-. Quizás me he pasado un poco pero es que el tema de Costia me enerva, es capaz de buscarle problemas a Lexa incluso sin estar con ella. Solo quiero que desaparezca de una vez de su vida para que por fin pueda ser feliz.

-Yo también quiero esa felicidad para ella, ¿sabes? -le reprocho recordando que antes ha insinuado lo contrario-. Y especialmente quiero ser uno de los motivos, pero esas no son formas de conseguirlo.

La sigo con la mirada cuando camina con la cabeza baja hacia las escaleras y se vuelve a sentar. Luego se mira a las manos pensativa y permanece así durante un rato.

-No va a hacerlo nunca -alza la vista para mirarme-. Entregar a Costia, digo, espero que seas consciente de eso. Es incapaz de pensar con claridad cuando se trata de ella, por eso me vi obligada a hacer lo que hice en su momento.

Suspiro cansada de darle vueltas a lo mismo y me acerco para sentarme a su lado.

-Tienes que aprender a confiar en ella, Anya, y tendrás que respetar la decisión que tome. Todavía no te ha perdonado que no le contaras la verdad sobre por qué se marchó Costia y si no tienes cuidado al final acabarás apartando a tu hermana para siempre, y ahí yo ya no podré ayudarte.

* * *

 **Ya hubo alguien que se vio venir que Costia aparecería para liarla otra vez... Era evidente, para qué nos vamos a engañar jaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! En realidad aún no sé cómo seguís aguantando pero lo agradezco, en serio :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Respiro hondo antes de llamar a la puerta. Dos golpes secos, como la última vez, y espero a que alguien me abra. Esta vez ocurre bastante antes y la misma chica, Stella, me recibe con las mismas ganas: ninguna.

-K no tardará en llegar -su voz es débil y muy baja, como si le costase esfuerzo hablar, pero directa. Me mira hasta que asiento como respuesta y se aleja para entrar desaparecer por un pasillo, o eso es lo que creo ver debido a la poca luz que hay.

Aprovecho su ausencia para dar una vuelta por el edificio y descubrir si es cierto que Costia se esconde en él, que es para lo que he venido, y lo que me encuentro al hacerlo es realmente perturbador.

A lo largo de toda la sala principal me tropiezo con colchones y sacos de dormir repartidos por el suelo, algunos con gente durmiendo -o inconsciente, no sabría diferenciar cuáles-, otros vacíos con mantas, restos de basura, ropa… Y sobre todo suciedad, mucha suciedad.

Cada vez que distingo un cuerpo en algún sitio me fijo a conciencia en él para intentar reconocer algún rasgo que me pueda decir si se trata de ella, y aunque no lo consigo sí que me doy cuenta de algo: nadie parece percatarse de que estoy allí. Es como caminar entre fantasmas.

Al cabo de un rato empiezo a creer que no la voy a encontrar nunca y me convenzo a mí misma de que Roan está equivocado, que Costia no ha vuelto, pero cuando veo que la sala se desdobla en otra un mucho más pequeña me fuerzo a entrar y seguir buscando. Solo por si acaso.

Me quedo boquiabierta cuando veo que dentro hay una tienda de campaña medio rota con un tamaño suficiente para cuatro personas, pero en la que solo veo a una chica enrollada entre mantas tirada bocabajo.

Consigo apreciar que tiene un tatuaje en el tobillo y de manera casi inconsciente me agacho para enfocarlo con la luz del móvil. Estoy a punto de gritar cuando reconozco la media luna que Costia se tatuó cuando aún estábamos juntas. Fue el regalo que le hice cuando cumplió 20 años.

Un ladrido detrás de mí me sorprende en ese momento, haciendo que se me caiga el móvil de las manos.

-¿Kamir…? -pregunta Costia aturdida.

Un pequeño Fox Terrier con el pelo de color tostado y algo sucio pasa por mi lado y se mete en la tienda. Comienza a lamerle la cara a Costia meneando ligeramente la cola para despertarla.

-¿Luna?, ¿Qué ocurre, chica? -se incorpora para mirar hacia atrás mientras la acaricia- ¿Quién está ahí? -pregunta con tono firme.

El nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta al escuchar de nuevo su voz me impide hablar y me convierto en una estatua. Una bola de sentimientos contrarios entre sí me remueve el estómago y siento ganas de vomitar.

No consigo reaccionar tampoco cuando decide asomarse por la puerta de la tienda al no recibir respuesta alguna y queda a escasos centímetros de mí, clavando sus ojos negros en los míos.

-¿Lexa? -dice sorprendida- Dios mío, ¡Lexa! -me abraza con fuerza mientras yo sigo completamente rígida-. Tenía miedo de no volverte a ver.

Mentiría si dijera que en parte ese abrazo no me reconforta, y mentiría aún más si dijera que no he soñado miles de noches con volver a sentirlo.

Por un momento me dejo llevar por los recuerdos y las imágenes de Costia a mi lado pasan por delante de mis ojos, provocándome un intenso dolor en el pecho. Ha sido mucho tiempo intentando averiguar el motivo por el que se fue, creyéndome culpable de algo que no hice, y esa herida aún no está cerrada del todo.

Sin embargo es eso, un momento fugaz, y rápidamente me recompongo volviendo a la realidad para apartarla de mi lado, dejando más espacio entre nosotras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta con el ceño fruncido-. No deberías…

-Me dijeron que estabas aquí -hablo con toda la dureza que puedo pero aún así mis palabras hacen que sus labios dibujen una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Has venido… por mí? -suena más ilusionada de lo que me gustaría.

-Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-Pues no sabes lo que me alegra que lo hayas hecho -dice lentamente llevando la mano hasta mi rostro para acariciarlo.

-No hagas eso -me levanto de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

La observo entrar de nuevo en la tienda de campaña y coger unas mayas de deporte para ponérselas. Ha estado vestida tan solo con una camiseta ancha y su ropa interior todo este tiempo y ni si quiera me he dado cuenta. Siento un escalofrío cuando me fijo en lo mucho que se le marcan los huesos de las piernas, que están mucho más delgadas que la última vez que las vi.

Se agacha una vez más para ponerse unos pantalones de chándal por encima de las mayas y después también se echa una manta por encima antes de salir.

En la calle el sol calienta con fuerza y dentro del edificio no hace tanto frío como para abrigarse de esa manera, por lo que me lo asocio a un problema de su propia temperatura corporal. Eso, sumado a los restos de papel de plata ennegrecidos que veo en el suelo de la tienda y que intenta esconder sin que me dé cuenta, hace que lo asocie todo rápido: es adicta a la heroína.

Vuelvo a notar una fuerte presión en el pecho y me odio por ello. No es algo que no me esperase pero siempre quise que se alejara de aquello y en el fondo me duele que no lo hiciera. Detesto seguir preocupándome por ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Veo que te han sentado bien los años -me mira con intensidad-. Estás incluso más preciosa que antes.

Ella en cambio ha empeorado, pero se podría decir que sigue conservando parte de su belleza.

Ahora que mis ojos se han adaptado a la luz puedo ver que sus rasgos están mucho más marcados debido a la pérdida de peso y la palidez casi enfermiza de su piel. Se ha cortado el pelo a la altura de los hombros, sospecho que ella misma, pero lo sigue llevando con su moreno natural. Siempre me gustó cómo le quedaba ese color, a juego con sus ojos.

-No se puede decir lo mismo de mí, ¿verdad? -bromea al notar mi mirada estudiándola.

-Las he visto peores -digo casi sin darme cuenta.

Sonríe ante mi comentario y me entran ganas de pegarme a mí misma. No quiero que se lleve la impresión que no es de todo esto, pero ahora mismo soy dos personas en una: la Lexa que la detesta y que ha pasado página gracias a Clarke, y la Lexa que aún busca una explicación por su parte mientras recuerda que en algún momento la quiso con locura.

Mi móvil suena en mi mano haciendo que desvíe la atención a la pantalla, Clarke me ha mandado una dirección y un mensaje:

 _Clarke: Hola preciosa. Bellamy quiere hacer una barbacoa esta tarde en su casa aprovechando el buen tiempo para despedir nuestra libertad antes de empezar los exámenes y nos deja llevar a quien queramos, y yo a quien quiero es a ti. Estaré por allí a partir de las 7. Intenta no tardar una hora en llegar esta vez ;) y tráete bikini!_

Sonrío para dentro al verlo y Costia lo nota.

-¿Alguien especial? -no intenta disimular la decepción en su voz.

-Costia…

-Tú ya has venido por aquí -afirma una voz masculina detrás de mí. Me giro al tiempo que K pasa por mi lado para colocarle un brazo por encima de los hombros a Costia-. Ya veo que os habéis conocido. L, ¿no? -se dirige a mí.

-Sí -miro a Costia confundida pero ella clava la vista en el suelo. Parece abochornada.

Antes al despertar ha dicho 'Kamir', ¿ese es el nombre de K?, ¿Por qué iba a saberlo ella?, ¿Y por qué la abraza de esa manera tan posesiva?

-La verdad es que me alegro de verte de nuevo -continúa- quería comentarte algo sobre Roan… El otro día me quedé pensando en qué sería lo que sabe de ti para tenerte trabajando para él, y llegué a la conclusión de que sea lo que sea puedo ofrecerte una salida; un trato mejor.

Ahora es Costia la que me observa intrigada.

-No me interesan los tratos -gruño, pero él continúa mirándome con calma, provocando justo el efecto contrario en mí.

-Este lo hará.

No tardo mucho en salir de allí para evitar llegar tarde a la barbacoa del hermano de Octavia, y aun así no lo consigo. Resulta que el muchacho vive a las afueras de la ciudad y llego unos cuarenta minutos después de las 7. Al menos Clarke no podrá decir que no lo intento.

Bellamy es quien me recibe sonriente tan solo con un bañador y una vez dentro le sigo cuando camina por un camino de piedras, rodeando la casa.

-Este sitio es enorme -digo alucinada mirando a mi alrededor. Es un chalet de dos plantas con un jardín increíblemente bien cuidado-. ¿A qué se tiene que dedicar una para tener una casa así?

-Nuestro padre dirige una imprenta -se encoge de hombros riendo-. Deberías esperar a ver el interior, mi madre es una loca de la decoración.

Me quedo boquiabierta en cuanto llegamos a la parte de atrás. Tiene una piscina bastante grande rodeada por un suelo de madera que se extiende hasta un cenador de piedra donde hay varios sofás, una mesa grande, un equipo de música e incluso una barra con una nevera para las bebidas.

La gente está repartida entre ambas zonas y reconozco las caras de casi todo el mundo, pero solo me fijo en una; la que me sonríe de la manera más encantadora al verme llegar.

-Bueno, parece vas mejorando -bromea echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

La abrazo con fuerza en cuanto la alcanzo, queriendo fundirme con ella. Todavía siento el cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión que he pasado antes y sentirla cerca es lo único que me puede ayudar ahora mismo.

Ella se sorprende ligeramente por mi intensidad, pero pronto se relaja devolviéndomela.

-¿Todo bien? -me susurra al oído.

-Ahora sí -digo robándole un beso.

-¡Lexa al final has podido venir! -grita Octavia desde la piscina. Lincoln también está con ella, ya sin escayola, y me dedica una sonrisa mientras la empuja para hundirla de nuevo en el agua.

Raven, que está tomando el sol tumbada en una toalla en la madera, se quita las gafas de sol un segundo para mirarnos y después vuelve a ponérselas con desgana.

-¿Qué le pasa a Raven? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Está enfadada contigo… o algo así.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, por lo de no dar señales de vida y luego lo del bar… ya sabes -se muerde el labio-. Se le pasará, tranquila. Solo está haciendo su papel de amiga protectora.

Y en el fondo no la culpo. Raven tiene razones de sobra para estar enfadada conmigo por haber mareado a su amiga, incluso yo lo estoy, y me gusta saber que se preocupa por ella.

Rápidamente Clarke me pone una cerveza en la mano y nos sentamos en los sofás, donde algunos de su clase están jugando a las cartas.

Rechazo unirme a la partida cuando me lo ofrecen pero ella acepta animada, asegurando que no hay nadie que pueda ganarla en ese juego. Sonríe como una niña pequeña con cada punto que gana y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que mirarla, adorándola; dándome cuenta de lo mucho que la necesito en mi vida. Costia a su lado se queda en nada.

De vez en cuando me mira de reojo y sonríe nerviosa ante mi incesante mirada, pero continúo haciéndolo divertida mientras acaricio con suavidad su espalda. A veces también cierra los ojos durante una milésima de segundo para sentir mis caricias y eso me llena el alma.

Todo el mundo comienza a aplaudir cuando Bellamy anuncia que la comida está lista y aparece con una bandeja enorme de hamburguesas con una pinta estupenda.

-Esta carne sabe rara -murmuro cuando llevo ya comida la mitad de una. Tiene un sabor dulce y suave que no me encaja con la típica carne de cerdo, pero me gusta.

-Eso es porque son de seitán -contesta Bellamy-. Octavia es vegana y las ha preparado ella.

-¿En serio? -digo perpleja y todos miramos de manera automática a nuestras respectivas hamburguesas-. Pues está buenísima.

-¿Lo ves? -Octavia le da un golpe en el brazo a Lincoln que la mira divertido-. Te dije que les iba a gustar. Gracias, Lexa -me guiña un ojo.

-Pensaba que los veganos solo chupabais raíces para alimentaros -bromea Murphy haciendo que todos nos echemos a reír.

Todos menos Anya, que me mira con tristeza apoyada en la columna del cenador. No me había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento y aparto la vista molesta volviendo a centrar mi atención en Clarke, aunque no me sirve de mucho ya que se ha dado cuenta y también me mira de la misma manera.

Después de un par de rondas de cerveza y de un intento fallido de jugar al yo nunca algunos se animan a bañarse en la piscina, incluida Clarke. Me quedo de piedra cuando se quita la ropa delante de mí dejando a la vista un bikini color burdeos que le sienta de maravilla.

Bebo de mi cerveza para intentar aclararme la garganta, que se me ha secado de golpe, y sonríe viendo mi reacción.

-¿Vienes? -me la quita de las manos y le da un trago mientras me mira fijamente.

Niego con la cabeza y continúo repasando su cuerpo con los ojos, deseando poder hacerlo con besos.

-¿No te apetece? -dice divertida.

-No tengo bikini -la miro al fin y alzo una ceja-. ¿Quieres que me bañe en ropa interior con toda esta gente aquí?

-Si luego me dejas quitártela… -se encoge de hombros provocándome una carcajada-. Puedes pedirle uno a O -se aleja y me dirige una última mirada cómplice antes de lanzarse al agua.

La verdad es que me vendría muy bien un baño de agua fría así que le hago caso y sigo a Octavia cuando me lleva dentro de la casa para prestarme un bañador.

Bellamy tenía razón y es veinte veces más bonita por dentro, de nuevo con el suelo de madera, las paredes de un color mostaza envejecido, con un amplio salón y llena de pequeños detalles de decoración que la hacen parecer de revista.

Octavia me ofrece hasta cinco modelos distintos de bikini. Me decanto por uno negro sencillo y voy al baño para cambiarme pero está ocupado y tengo que esperar en la puerta a que abran. Me tenso de inmediato cuando veo que quien lo hace es Anya.

-Lexa -dice sorprendida-, yo… Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Yo no -contesto fría.

-Lexa, por favor -suplica.

-Ni lo intentes -sentencio cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Cuando salgo busco a Clarke inmediatamente y sonrío como una idiota al verla con los codos apoyados en el bordillo mientras charla animada con Lincoln, que se marcha antes de que yo llegue. Me mira con descaro de arriba abajo cuando me paro frente a ella.

-Bonito bañador, ¿es nuevo? -bromea.

-No sé, pregúntaselo a tu amiga que es la que me lo ha dejado.

-Ah… -finge estar decepcionada- Qué pena que no sea tuyo para poder arrancártelo -susurra para que solo la oiga yo y me echo a reír. Clarke desinhibida por el alcohol es con toda probabilidad lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-. Ven, acércate.

-¿Para que me tires? Ni de coña -me río.

-Yo no haría eso -dice ofendida-. Ven, por favor.

Me agacho algo dudosa al tiempo que ella se impulsa con los brazos para arriba hasta casi rozar mis labios. Justo antes de besarlos se aleja unos centímetros y me sonríe con malicia.

-Lo siento -se sumerge de golpe en el agua y alguien me empuja por detrás con fuerza haciendo que caiga a la piscina.

Cuando saco la cabeza se pueden escuchar las carcajadas de Lincoln por toda la parcela y me entran ganas de matarlo.

-¡Lincoln! -al ver a Clarke riendo debajo suya lo termino de entender-. ¿Lo habíais planeado? La madre que os parió -protesto salpicándoles con el agua.

-Venga, gruñona, que lo estabas deseando -se burla.

-Tú te vuelves muy graciosa con un par de copas de más, ¿no? -me acerco a ella y la atrapo contra la pared de la piscina antes de que se pueda escapar.

Comienzo a besarla con ganas y ella me contesta con la misma intensidad. Luego bajo a su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos a mi paso y cuando noto que se relaja entre algún que otro jadeo hundo su cabeza en el agua, pillándola desprevenida.

-Eso por vacilarme -le digo cuando sale y me atrae hacia ella para volver a besarme entre risas.

Luego se abraza a mi cuello con fuerza y yo me agarro al bordillo con una mano para sujetarnos a ambas mientras la rodeo con la otra y cierro los ojos. Permanecemos así unos segundos, disfrutando del momento, completándonos la una a la otra.

-Te quiero, Lex -susurra entonces de manera casi inaudible.

¿Me quiere?

Me quedo inmóvil, intentando adivinar si lo ha dicho de verdad o si solo ha sido mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. Entre la música, las voces de la gente y el sonido del agua no me extrañaría que fuera así.

Por si acaso decido simplemente dejarle un suave beso en el cuello y apretarla con más fuerza contra mí. Hace mucho tiempo que siento que esas palabras ya no tienen valor para mí y no estoy segura de que yo pueda volver a pronunciarlas de nuevo, aunque sea lo que siento.

* * *

 **Espero que el cap calme un poquito el bajón colectivo que tenemos todos después del 3x16, que hace falta.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

-¡Me va a explotar la cabeza! -suelto el subrayador con desesperación y Octavia y Raven me miran como si hubiera matado a alguien. Me doy cuenta de que he gritado demasiado y media sala de la biblioteca se ha girado para mirarme-. Lo siento -susurro acercándome a ellas muerta de la vergüenza-, pero es que este tema me aburre demasiado y no me entra nada más. Me quiero morir.

-A ver… -Raven coge mis apuntes y les da la vuelta- "Digitalización Avanzada de la Imagen" -dice leyendo la portada y me mira con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Tú eres tonta?, ¿Quieres saber lo que es querer morirse? Toma, intenta aprenderte esto -me planta sus apuntes delante.

Lo único que está en mi idioma es el título: "Teoría de los Circuitos". Todo lo demás en la hoja son fórmulas, dibujos, garabatos y tachones que no hay manera de diferenciar entre sí.

-No es mi culpa que estés loca -me río.

Mi móvil vibra en la mesa y se me acelera el pulso al ver el nombre de Lexa en la pantalla. Salgo casi corriendo para poder hablar con ella fuera de la sala, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los que me ven pasar.

-Hola -contesto antes de que se corte la llamada casi sin aire.

-Hola guapísima, ¿te pillo haciendo ejercicio? Pensaba que estabas en la biblioteca -se burla.

-Sí, carrera de obstáculos -contesto irónica-. He tenido que esquivar sillas y mesas para llegar a cogerte el teléfono.

-Así me gusta -dice satisfecha y pongo los ojos en blanco aunque no me vea-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Aburrido como todos en los que tengo que estudiar, ¿y el tuyo?

-Aburrido como todos en los que no estoy contigo.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y solo puedo sonreír como una tonta ante sus palabras. Odio que haga ese tipo de cosas pero a la vez me encanta, y ella lo sabe.

-¿Y con quién estás? -continúa divertida al notar que ha conseguido lo que quería.

-Con Octavia y Raven -digo aclarándome la voz.

-Ah… ¿Y habéis cenado ya?

-¿Cenado? -pregunto confundida-. No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-No, por nada… es que dicen que hay una morena muy guapa en la puerta con bocadillos. Por si queríais uno.

-¿Una morena… Lexa, no estarás en la puerta, ¿verdad? -comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada nerviosa.

-¿Yo? Qué va, si estoy tumbada en el sofá de Lincoln -se echa a reír.

Cuando llego a la puerta la encuentro con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras sujeta el teléfono en una mano y una bolsa en la otra, que alza para enseñarme. Va vestida exactamente igual que el día que la conocí; misma chaqueta, mismo peinado, mismos pantalones… Lo sé con seguridad porque tengo esa imagen grabada en la retina y he visto muchas, demasiadas veces las fotografías de aquel día.

Casi se me para el corazón al verla así de nuevo y tengo que forzarme a cerrar la boca cuando me acerco a ella.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí en eso? -pregunto al advertir que también lleva el longboard consigo.

-He pasado por casa aprovechando que no había nadie para coger ropa y lo he visto, lo echaba de menos -lo mira con cariño-. Pero no, Clarke, he venido en autobús -se ríe y me roba un beso-. ¿No van a salir las chicas? He traído la cena.

Todavía la estoy mirando perpleja y me cuesta entender lo que dice.

-¿Estás bien? -dice preocupada y me acaricia la cara-. Estás pálida.

-Sí, perdona -sacudo la cabeza para recomponerme-. Ahora las aviso, pero no tenías que haberte molestado…

-No es molestia. Me apetecía verte y tenía hambre -se encoge de hombros y me muestra una sonrisa tan encantadora que me es difícil no lanzarme sobre ella y comérmela a besos ahí mismo.

Ver a Lexa tan contenta, sonriendo y gastando bromas después de todo es algo que todavía me cuesta asimilar. Es como si por algún motivo toda esa parte de ella que ha estado aletargada en su interior estuviera despertando ahora de golpe, y eso hace que me vuelva aún más loca por ella si cabe.

Nos sentamos en el césped para comer y Octavia casi la rompe de un abrazo al ver que se ha preocupado de que su bocadillo fuera apto para veganos. De nuevo tengo que contenerme para no comérmela delante de todo el mundo y si sigue así se me va a hacer imposible.

-Ni se te ocurra perder a esta chica -me ordena Raven mientras disfruta del suyo, evidentemente ya no está enfadada con ella después de esto.

Cuando terminamos de comer Raven y Octavia entran a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando, dejándonos solas. No puedo apartar los ojos de Lexa ni un instante, ni si quiera cuando recoge los papeles de los bocadillos y los mete en la bolsa mientras finge que no se da cuenta de mi persistente mirada.

-Gracias -digo con sinceridad.

-No tiene importancia -evita mirarme algo avergonzada.

-Sí, sí que la tiene -cojo su barbilla para que lo haga y me pierdo unos segundos en el brillo de sus ojos antes de besarla con dulzura, agradeciéndoselo con amor y no solo con palabras.

Luego me recuesto en el césped y ella apoya la cabeza en mis piernas. Paso la mano por su pelo mientras las dos disfrutamos del momento en silencio.

-Clarke, el otro día cuando me mandaste el mensaje avisándome de la barbacoa… estaba con Costia -dice de pronto-. Fui a ver si era cierto lo de que estaba en la fábrica.

Me tenso de inmediato pero continúo mis caricias en su pelo.

-¿Y qué tal? -intento sonar lo más neutral que puedo.

-Fue… raro. Era ella pero a la vez no, y yo tampoco era la misma… -suspira frustrada- No te voy a engañar, al principio dudé de lo que me hacía sentir y me fui de allí confundida -esas palabras sientan como una patada en el estómago aunque no dejo que lo note-, pero luego te vi en la fiesta y todo cambió -me mira con intensidad-. Me di cuenta de que eso no era nada comparado con lo que siento por ti, solo quiero estar contigo y lo que pase alrededor me da completamente igual, incluidos Roan, K, Costia y lo que venga.

Sonrío y me agacho para darle un beso en la frente.

-¿K? -pregunto con curiosidad- No me suena ese nombre.

-Es el tipo que maneja ese sitio -dice mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido-. Tuve una conversación muy extraña con él.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Roan -me mira de reojo-. Se hizo el interesante insinuando que conocía mi situación y que me podía ofrecer una alternativa para ayudarme con lo que fuera que Roan estaba utilizando contra mí; una especie de trato. Pero no me fío de él, ni si quiera le he contado la verdad sobre lo de Costia.

-¿Y has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer con eso? -pregunto con miedo, sé que ese tema no le gusta.

-Le he dado vueltas, sí… Pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión: no puedo hacerlo. Es una puta locura -resopla y se gira para quedar de cara a mí-. Todavía no te he dado las gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

-No me supone ningún esfuerzo acariciarte el pelo -bromeo y vuelve a mostrarme esa sonrisa que me derrite por dentro.

-Sabes a qué me refiero -suspira cansada-. ¿Podemos hablar de cosas normales por un día?, ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

-¿Quieres que te explique los fundamentos de la iluminación natural? -me echo a reír-. Van bien, creo que sacaré nota.

-Seguro que sí -me da un beso rápido en la tripa y luego se queda pensativa mientras la acaricia con la mano-. La verdad es que echo de menos estudiar… a lo mejor me replanteo matricularme otra vez después de verano.

-Eso sería genial, Lexa -la animo y se encoge de hombros.

Permanecemos otro rato en silencio. Su mano me hace cosquillas pero me relaja y cierro los ojos para sentirla mejor.

-¿Clarke?

-¿Hmm?

-El otro día en la piscina… ¿Me dijiste algo? -la miro de golpe pero ella sigue concentrada en mi estómago.

Rezaba para que no se acordara de aquello. No sé ni por qué le dije que la quería, pero lo hice y está claro que ella lo oyó.

El momento, la música, la tarde tan estupenda que habíamos pasado, el alcohol… todo influyó y me dejé llevar. Pero sé que con Lexa hay que ir despacio y quizás me precipité al hacerlo, no quiero espantarla ahora que por fin está perdiendo el miedo a entregarse a alguien de nuevo.

-No lo sé, bebí bastante. ¿Dije alguna tontería? -decido utilizar el alcohol como excusa.

-No… Da igual -me abraza y creo notar algo de decepción en su voz.

-¿Has encontrado ya piso? -intento desviar el tema de conversación.

-No. Con tanto lío no he pensado en ello, y eso que Lincoln se encarga de recordármelo todos los días -bromea.

-Lo digo porque mi madre ya está preparando su mudanza y seguramente la semana que viene ya tendré la casa para mí… Puedes venirte mientras lo buscas, si quieres -digo con timidez.

Me mira alzando una ceja con media sonrisa.

-Si voy allí no creo que quiera volver a salir.

-No es una idea que me desagrade -le devuelvo la sonrisa y se echa a reír.

-Al final el mito de la maleta va a ser verdad después de todo -se incorpora para besarme y me empuja haciendo que me tumbe.

Agarro su chaqueta con fuerza para atraerla más a mí mientras devoro sus labios, me da igual estar rodeada de gente, solo quiero sentirla y ella parece querer lo mismo.

-¿Lex? -la voz de Anya y un carraspeo nos hace parar.

-¿Qué quieres, Anya? -Lexa la fulmina con la mirada.

-Quiero hablar contigo, ya lo sabes -me mira-. Clarke, ¿nos dejas a solas un momento?

-Claro -intento incorporarme pero Lexa me detiene.

-No -gruñe-. No pienso hablar contigo, ya te lo dije. Ahora piérdete.

-Lexa, dale una oportunidad -le pido y me mira con odio-. No pierdes nada por escucharla.

-Vamos, Lex, por favor -insiste Anya.

Nos mira a ambas perpleja y aprieta los dientes.

-Está bien, pero tú te quedas -me ordena impidiendo que me mueva de nuevo y luego mira a su hermana-. Lo que tengas que decirme lo puedes hacer delante de ella.

Tan solo es una estrategia para no quedarse a solas con ella y sé que Anya se da cuenta por la mirada que me dirige, pero sabe que es la única oportunidad que le va a dar para explicarse así que no le queda más remedio que conformarse.

Se sienta a nuestro lado y Lexa se aleja de ella como un resorte sin soltarme la mano. Coge aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Lex, lo siento, tomé una medida desesperada para impedir que tiraras tu vida por la borda porque si hablaba contigo sabía que no me harías caso y aquello fue lo único que se me ocurrió -dice de carrerilla-. Tienes que entenderlo.

-La que no lo entiende eres tú -la mira con tanto odio que me pone los pelos de punta, pero Anya no se inmuta-. Puedo aceptar que tomaras una decisión por mí, que echaras a Costia de mi vida y que le dieras el dinero, pero lo que no aceptaré jamás es que me vieras torturarme a mí misma mientras me creía la culpable de todo cuando en realidad habías sido tú, y te callaras como una puta.

Hasta yo siento el dolor que provocan esas palabras, que más bien parecen cuchillos, en su hermana.

-Lo siento… -repite agachando la cabeza y se le humedecen los ojos.

-Deja de decir eso -Lexa la contempla con una frialdad que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera y cada vez aprieta mi mano con más fuerza-. Si yo no hubiese conocido a Clarke, si Nyko no te hubiese dejado y si tú no te hubieses emborrachado aquella noche, ¿acaso me lo habrías contado?, ¿O habrías permitido que creyera durante toda mi vida una mentira?

Creo que se está pasando con ella y estoy a punto de intervenir pero Anya se recompone a tiempo para hacerlo primero.

-Lexa sabes que te quiero -dice seria-, y no tengo ninguna justificación para no habértelo contado antes más que el miedo; el miedo a tu rechazo, a perderte después de haber arriesgado tanto al hacer lo que hice. Me odio cada día por ello pero lo que no puedo soportar es que me odies tú, necesito saber que puedes perdonarme. No tiene por qué ser ahora -aclara-, pero necesito saber que existe esa posibilidad.

Al ver que Lexa no responde le acaricio el dorso de la mano con suavidad, consiguiendo así que me mire de reojo y abandone en parte esa postura tan fría y distante. Le pido con la mirada que haga un esfuerzo y ella cierra los ojos, respirando hondo antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas otra vez, Anya -los abre de nuevo y mira a su hermana con tristeza-. Lo difícil no será perdonarte, sino olvidarlo.

* * *

 **Un poquito de drama al final pero tampoco quiero mandaros al hospital por tanto azúcar seguido, que me preocupo por vuestra salud :)**

 **Llegados a este punto tengo que decir dos cosas:**

 **1\. La historia está a punto de acabar aunque me duela en el alma. Podría seguirla pero no quiero rizar más el rizo, que bastante liado está todo esto ya.  
2\. Sé que el tema de las drogas puede parecer un poco excesivo pero ese no es mi límite y tengo que avisar de que a partir de aquí la historia se va a enturbiar mucho más, por lo que si a alguien no le apetece sufrir ****(no es mi intención lo aseguro)** **puede dejarla en este punto EXACTO, no quiero que nadie me lea por compromiso. Os diría que confiarais en mí pero me encanta el drama qué le voy a hacer.**

 **Y ya está, espero vuestros comentarios y si alguien tiene alguna teoría sobre K o Costia que la diga que me apetece saberlo! jaja** **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sé que ya dije en el anterior capítulo que la cosa se iba a complicar pero en este hay un punto en el que trato un tema muy delicado como es el suicidio y me veo en la obligación de avisar de ello. No es por dramatizar pero sé que es algo complicado que toca de cerca a mucha gente y si alguien se siente especialmente incómodo está en total libertad de no leerlo, no quiero provocarle a nadie un mal rato de manera gratuita y al fin y al cabo esto es solo un fic.  
Mientras lo escribía tuve muchas dudas sobre si meterlo o no, pero es lo que me pedía el cuerpo y aseguro que siempre lo trato desde el máximo respeto, sin pretender idealizarlo en absoluto. **

**Aprovecho para agradeceros a quienes queréis continuar la historia a pesar de todos estos dramas y, de verdad, prometo que haré todo lo posible para que merezca la pena al final, que yo también quiero que nuestras chicas sean felices! :)**

* * *

 **XXIII**

Llevo varias tardes yendo a la fábrica en cuanto salgo del trabajo. Clarke está centrada en los últimos exámenes y no quiero molestarla a pesar de que me muera de ganas de verla, por lo que cuando llega el momento en el que no tengo nada que hacer, sin poder evitarlo, acabo allí.

Por mucho que me esfuerce en ello no puedo hacer como si nada pasara, como si Costia no estuviera en la misma ciudad que yo y no tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle explicaciones después de tanto tiempo. Ni si quiera sé si las quiero, hablar con ella cada vez me resulta más ridículo pero hay una parte de mí que aún sigue necesitando su versión de la historia aunque solo sea por cerrar el círculo.

A veces me limito a quedarme fuera sentada durante horas y pensar, esperando que la solución a toda esta locura se presente por sí misma. Clarke lo sabe y solo me ha pedido que tenga cuidado cuando lo haga para que no me ocurra nada, todavía no entiendo cómo puede soportar todo esto por mí…

-Ya creía que te habías marchado -la voz de Costia me devuelve a la realidad y la miro sorprendida-. ¿Pensando en tu chica?

Se enciende un cigarro mientras se sienta a mi lado. He tenido que salir a tomar el aire porque me agobiaba solo de estar ahí dentro y sin darme cuenta se me ha pasado el tiempo. Me ofrece uno pero lo rechazo.

-Ya sé que estás con alguien, Lex -continúa al ver que no respondo-, solo hay que ver cómo te cambia la cara cuando miras el teléfono. Me parece bien.

-No me importa lo que a ti te parezca -gruño sin mirarla.

-Vamos, dame una tregua, ¿quieres? -suspira cansada-. Solo digo que me gusta que estés con alguien, quiero que seas feliz.

-¿Esperabas encontrarme llorando por ti? -digo con rabia-. Claro que estoy con alguien y que soy feliz, ella le da mil vueltas a lo que tenía contigo.

-Entonces yo también lo soy, eso es lo único que quiero que sepas. Tenía miedo de que siguieras mal después de… -se calla para mirarme con miedo.

-¿Después de que me abandonaras? -termino su frase-. Sí, Costia, estuve mal durante mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, pero se me pasó en cuanto me enteré de que lo hiciste solo por egoísmo -escupo cada palabra-. Fui una imbécil por creer que me querías.

Ninguna de las dos ha querido sacar el tema estos días. Hemos hablado de por qué ha vuelto (según ella porque se había quedado sin dinero y estaba cansada de tener que robar para conseguirlo, por lo que decidió volver al único sitio que conocía), de dónde ha estado, de K…

Pero nunca de por qué se fue y yo estoy harta de fingir que no quiero hacerlo de una vez por todas.

-Venga, no seas dramática -se ríe-. Eras mi compañera y mi mejor amiga al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo no te iba a querer? Lo que pasa es que tú siempre lo viste como algo mucho más grande de lo que realmente era: un capricho de adolescentes.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara? -la miro atónita-. Sabías de sobra que para mí no era ningún puto capricho, estaba convencida de que eras el amor de mi vida. No me extraña que luego no te costara nada hacerle caso a Anya y largarte sin mí.

-No es mi culpa que seas una intensa para todo, Lexa -protesta frunciendo el ceño-, y no digas tonterías, claro que me costó irme de esa manera. Tú tenías aquí una familia que te quería y una vida construida, y cuando vi que tu hermana se implicó tanto en que no destruyeras todo eso me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena que vinieras conmigo. En el fondo siempre esperé que te arrepintieras en el último momento.

-¿Si tenías tan claro que no querías que me fuera contigo por qué no me dejaste antes? -pregunto dolida- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme creer que lo nuestro era especial?

-No es algo que yo buscara, ¿sabes? Pensaba que eras capaz de verlo como yo lo veía -se encoge de hombros-. Pero ya veo que me equivocaba y quizás debí de dejarlo claro mientras pude.

-Sí, está claro que debiste -digo entre dientes.

-Sé que no sirve de mucho a estas alturas pero… Lo siento, Lex, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

Dejo de mirarla y cierro los ojos con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas. No hay nada más doloroso que descubrir que lo entregaste todo por una persona que ni si quiera llegó a quererte. Prefería pensar que se vio forzada a marcharse por mi hermana en contra de su voluntad antes que saber que nunca signifiqué lo mismo en su vida que ella en la mía.

Cuando los abro de nuevo la encuentro fumando tranquila, mirando al horizonte. Me doy cuenta de que, realmente, esa es la única explicación que me puede dar y agradezco que por lo menos no se esfuerce en aparentar otra cosa solo por calmar mi subconsciente… No sé cómo pude estar tan cegada con ella.

Cuando se lleva el cigarro a la boca de nuevo me fijo en las marcas de pinchazos en su brazo. Ella sigue mi mirada y sonríe con tristeza.

-Sabes que estás mal cuando no consigues distinguir cuáles son antiguas y cuáles son recientes -susurra-. Tendría que haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que lo dejara mientras aún estaba a tiempo.

-Tendrías que haberme hecho caso en muchas cosas -murmuro y suelta una carcajada.

-A veces pienso en hacer la definitiva -pasa los dedos por su brazo melancólica-. Una última dosis, llena hasta los topes, y pum: la última marca de todas. Incluso he pensado dónde lo haría: en el baño de un centro comercial. Sería irónico, ¿no crees? -habla más bien para ella que para mí- Encontrarte el cadáver de una drogadicta, "la escoria de la civilización moderna", en un sitio donde la gente va a aprovechar la vida, a exprimirla. Es la forma en la que le diría al mundo que la sociedad está bien jodida aunque intenten ignorarlo.

-Deja de hablar así -digo molesta. No sé si está hablando en serio o solo me está tomando el pelo-. ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? Entra en un centro, rehabilítate y comienza una vida nueva. Eres joven, todavía tienes tiempo.

-¿A un centro? -se echa a reír y niega con la cabeza-. He estado en tres; me he escapé de dos de ellos y me echaron del tercero, no me sirve esa opción -suspira y echa la cabeza para atrás, apoyándola en la pared-. Estoy tan casada que hace mucho tiempo que sé que acabaré así y ya me he hecho a la idea. No hay nada en mi vida por lo que quiera luchar, no tengo amigos que conservar, no tengo un hogar, ni familia…

-¿Y qué me dices de K? -es el único cartucho que me queda para convencerla de que no cometa esa locura.

-Solo estoy con él porque me proporciona lo que necesito… Ya sabes que los tíos nunca han sido lo mío -me mira divertida y me guiña un ojo, pero a mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

La puerta a nuestro lado se abre en ese momento y Stella se nos queda mirando desde ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí? Subid, K os lleva esperando un rato -dice antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Cuando entramos al despacho de K le encontramos apoyado en su escritorio fumando mientras charla con un tipo. Es bastante más bajo que él, va vestido con un traje oscuro de marca, leva un corte de pelo cuidado y parece recién afeitado. Desentona por completo con cualquiera de nosotros tres y con este sitio.

-¡Chicas! -se gira animado cuando nos ve pero su acompañante no se inmuta-. Justo a tiempo. Sentaos por favor, quiero presentaros a alguien.

Costia y yo nos sentamos en las dos sillas que hay libres frente a su escritorio y nos miramos igual de confundidas.

-Este es Frank -le mira con media sonrisa y le pone una mano sobre el hombro-, él es quien nos va a ayudar con Roan, aunque más bien será una ayuda mutua.

Si estos días me han servido de algo ha sido para darme cuenta de que K odia a Roan casi tanto o más que yo.

Resulta que es completamente irregular en las entregas y hace tiempo que K quiere librarse de él para poder controlar la zona en la que él trabaja. Básicamente lo que pretende es ocupar su lugar y hacer lo que hace pero, según él, "mejor".

Cuando le conté a Costia la verdad sobre Roan me convenció para que también se lo contas nos aprovechásemos de la situación. Me costó hacerlo pero insistió en que mientras tuviéramos intereses parecidos K nunca sería un problema, y también en que no me quedaba otra opción más que confiar en él.

-Parece ser que nuestro amigo se ha pasado de listo y ha hecho perder al padre de Frank mucho dinero -continúa-, tanto que han sido tan amables de ofrecernos su ayuda para conseguir que desaparezca. Gracias por venir, te veo luego cuando esté todo preparado -le dice en voz baja y le da la mano.

Frank se despide de él y nos mira con gesto serio antes de salir por la puerta. K deja de sonreír en cuanto lo hace.

-¿Qué le has contado a ese tipo de nosotras? -gruño. Tuvimos que decirle que nos conocíamos de antes y lo que hicimos para que entendiera por qué Roan quería a Costia, así que K sabe más cosas de mí de las que me gustaría.

-Solo lo necesario para que sepan que no vamos de farol -camina pensativo hasta quedar detrás del escritorio y apoya las manos en él mirándonos fijamente-. Ahora prestadme mucha atención, estos tipos no se andan con tonterías y quieren a Roan sí o sí. Me ha costado mucho convencerles de que el trato con nosotros les conviene así que ya no podemos echaros para atrás, ¿entendido?

Costia asiente de inmediato pero yo no. Hay algo que me huele mal en todo esto.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos van a ayudar?

-Bueno, ellos no pueden hacer nada si nosotros no atraemos a Roan primero… y ahí es donde entráis vosotras, las dos -nos señala para remarcarlo.

-¿Atraerle? -pregunta Costia.

-Sí -hace una pausa y la mira con seriedad-. Te utilizaremos como cebo, cielo.

-¿Qué? -decimos a la vez- Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacer algo así -me levanto de la silla y camino de un lado a otro nerviosa.

-¿Prefieres encargarte tú solita de Roan? -pregunta alzando una ceja- Sé que es arriesgado pero te guste o no nosotros no podemos hacer el trabajo sucio. Ellos nos ofrecen cogerlo y marcharse olvidándose después de que existimos, y lo más importante: si algo sale mal tienen los suficientes contactos como para cubrirnos las espaldas.

-Si algo sale… ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? -digo atónita.

-Tranquilízate -Costia me agarra la mano para que me detenga.

-¿Es que no lo ves? -la miro incrédula y le señalo-. Solo está salvándose el culo a sí mismo, le importa una mierda nuestra opinión en todo esto.

-Claro que me estoy salvando el culo -protesta K-, el mío y el vuestro. Y lo siento mucho pero vuestra opinión no sirve para nada, el trato ya está cerrado y lo haremos esta noche. Solo necesitan saber la dirección así que encárgate de hablar pronto con Roan para que se la podamos dar.

-No me lo puedo creer -resoplo y niego con la cabeza.

-Oye… -relaja el tono y se acerca rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar delante de mí- estos tipos son profesionales y me han asegurado máxima protección para vosotras por colaborar. Será todo tan rápido que no habrá tiempo a que salga nada mal, te lo aseguro.

-El problema es que no me fío ni de ellos, ni de ti -digo encarándole.

-Creo que yo también tengo algo que decir en todo esto, ¿no? -Costia nos interrumpe haciendo que los dos nos fijemos en ella. Mantiene la vista clavada en la mesa, pensativa-. Si esa es la única manera de que Roan por fin desaparezca… lo haré. No me da ningún miedo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Me disculpo de antemano por el sufrimiento.**

* * *

 **XXIV**

Estoy a punto de meterme en la cama cuando recibo una llamada de Lexa. Me alegro inmediato al verlo pero me resulta raro que me llame tan tarde.

-Ya pensaba que hoy no iba a saber nada de ti -contesto dejándome caer en el colchón.

-Lo siento hoy ha sido un día… raro. ¿Qué tal estás? -habla más seria de lo que suele cuando me llama.

-Bien, ¿y tú? Te noto rara.

-Estoy bien, Clarke -se ríe pero suena forzado-. Y… ¿qué haces?

-Iba a dormir ya… ¿Por qué me has llamado ahora?, ¿Ha pasado algo? -me incorporo de golpe.

-No ha pasado nada, tranquila -aclara deprisa-. Solo quería oír tu voz, eso es todo.

-Lexa me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, de verdad, te digo que…

 _-Lex, en media hora tenemos que estar en las pistas, no te entretengas_ -oigo que le dice de fondo una voz femenina.

-¿Pistas?, ¿Quién es esa? -pregunto confundida- Lexa, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-Clarke, cálmate -me ruega-. Era Costia. Me tengo que ir pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿vale? Todo se habrá acabado esta noche, te llamaré después.

-No, espera, ¡Lexa! -grito pero ya me ha colgado. Vuelvo a llamarla de inmediato pero me salta el contestador.

Me levanto de la cama con un bufido y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Si está con Costia y dice que todo se habrá acabado esta noche solo puede significar una cosa... Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido después de lo que me dijo el otro día por lo que estoy segura de que tiene que haber algo más.

Me paro en seco cuando recuerdo que me comentó que un tipo le había ofrecido una alternativa pero no se fiaba de él. ¿La habrá aceptado?

Cojo el móvil y marco el número de la única persona con la que puedo hablar sobre esto.

-¿Es por Lexa? -pregunta Anya en cuanto descuelga.

-¿A ti también te ha llamado?

-No, pero me ha dejado un mensaje muy extraño diciendo que si quiero ganarme su perdón empiece por cuidar de ti esta noche… ¿Qué está pasando, Clarke?

Suspiro y me siento en la cama llevándome una mano a la frente.

-Creo que lo va a hacer, Anya… creo que va a entregar a Costia. Estaba con ella y he oído como le decía algo de unas pistas, luego ha dicho que todo iba a acabar esta noche y…

-Espera -me corta-, ¿unas pistas?, ¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí, ¿te suena de algo?

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que Lexa quiso dejar a Costia después de una entrega que salió mal? Pues aquello fue en unas viejas pistas de deporte en un barrio marginal que hay cerca del centro… Sería jodidamente retorcido, pero si tienes razón en lo que dices puede que sea ahí.

-¿Y ese sitio es peligroso? -pregunto angustiada.

Anya permanece en silencio.

-¡Anya!

-Está prácticamente deshabitado pero no es el lugar más seguro al que ir de noche, no… -termina contestando.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda solo de pensar que pueda ocurrirle algo a Lexa estando allí.

-Entonces tenemos que ir -digo decidida.

-Clarke, te acabo de decir que no es un sitio seguro y Lexa me matará como te lleve.

-Me da igual, parecía preocupada cuando me ha llamado y tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué vas a ganar yendo allí? -replica- Si esa es su decisión habrá que respetarla, tú misma me dijiste esas palabras.

-¿Y te parece mejor idea dejarla sola con Roan y con Costia en un sitio así? No te estoy pidiendo que intervengamos, Anya, pero por lo menos quiero estar cerca y asegurarme de que no le pase nada.

-No sé…

-Mira, déjalo, si no quieres venir conmigo iré yo sola pero al menos dame la dirección.

Tarda unos segundos en contestar y oigo cómo suspira al otro lado del teléfono.

-No hará falta eso, dime dónde estás e iré a buscarte.

Cuando llega a mi casa yo ya estoy esperando en la puerta y subo rápidamente al coche. Ambas nos dirigimos una mirada seria como saludo y arranca antes de que me termine de colocar el cinturón.

-Gracias -digo en voz baja.

-Supongo que es mejor que vayamos juntas -me mira de reojo y luego vuelve a concentrarse en la carretera.

Me llama la atención que mientras yo tengo el cuerpo completamente agarrotado por la tensión y no puedo parar de removerme inquieta en el sitio ella aparenta todo lo contrario, como si estuviera completamente segura de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada? A mí me tiemblan hasta las pestañas.

-Porque ya me he visto en una situación parecida -sonríe con tristeza-. Todo esto para mí es como estar dentro de un deja vu: mi hermana metida en líos, Costia de por medio, yo intentando ayudarla… Pero no te confundas, Clarke, estoy igual de preocupada que tú, solo que no lo exteriorizo.

Guardamos silencio el resto del camino. Después de unos 15 minutos las calles por las que pasamos comienzan a ser cada vez más oscuras y a estar más vacías.

Ha comenzado a llover y eso dificulta la visión pero aun así puedo apreciar que la mayoría de las casas parecen haber sobrevivido a un terremoto o un huracán ya que tienen las fachadas derruidas, y las pintadas y la basura acumulada se suceden en cada esquina.

Anya conduce cada vez más lento hasta que gira una última vez a la derecha y se detiene, apagando las luces.

-Es allí -señala con el dedo hacia su izquierda, donde hay un pequeño descampado y en medio una pista grande sin nada más que una vieja rampa de skate que tiene pinta de no haber sido utilizada en años. Todo ello iluminado tan solo con la luz de una farola.

Otro escalofrío me invade cuando distingo dos figuras sentadas en el inicio de la rampa, resguardándose de la lluvia, y reconozco a Lexa.

Anya ha aparcado bastante lejos en una zona en la que apenas hay luz, detrás de unos arbustos que cubren el coche lo suficiente como para que no nos vean, pero por culpa de eso y de la maldita lluvia nuestra visión también es reducida y no puedo evitar ponerme más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasa.

Esa sensación se intensifica cuando por el lado derecho de la pista aparece una nueva figura mucho más grande, con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, y deduzco que se trata de Roan.

La cara de odio que pone Anya me lo confirma y de primeras contengo el impulso de salir del coche y acercarme, pero en cuanto veo que Lexa se levanta de golpe al verle y solo avanza un par de pasos acabo cediendo y salgo disparada por la puerta.

-¡Clarke! -susurra Anya, que inmediatamente sale detrás de mí y me agarra del brazo cuando rodeo el coche.

-Ahí dentro no se ve nada -me limito a decir y le ruego con los ojos que me suelte. Espero su contestación pero en lugar de eso echa un vistazo por encima de mis hombros y luego vuelve a mirarme preocupada-. ¿Vienes o te quedas?

Puedo leer la duda en sus ojos mientras continúa agarrando mi brazo y las dos nos empapamos por el agua.

Permanece así unos segundos, mirándome a mí y luego a su hermana, hasta que finalmente me suelta y asiente seria.

Avanzamos sirviéndonos de los arbustos y los árboles que encontramos a nuestro paso para ocultarnos. No son muchos, pero sí los suficientes como pada poder acercarnos unos metros y ver mejor lo que sucede.

Cada vez que Roan da un paso hacia delante Lexa y Costia lo dan hacia atrás, como si no quisieran acercarse o estuvieran esperando a que ocurriera algo para hacerlo. Puedo ver que mantienen una conversación pero a la distancia a la que estamos me es imposible oír lo que se dicen.

En un punto determinado, cuando Roan está en el centro de la pista cerca de alcanzarlas, Lexa se detiene y se interpone entre él y Costia.

Al mismo tiempo un todoterreno negro aparece por nuestra derecha a toda velocidad y se para en seco detrás de Roan, que se gira confundido.

Un hombre trajeado baja de él y otros dos mucho más grandes lo hacen después, mirando a Roan de manera desafiante.

Costia echa a correr en ese momento desapareciendo en la oscuridad, pero Lexa tarda unos segundos más en reaccionar y eso es lo que permite que Roan la agarre rápidamente para utilizarla como escudo mientras se enfrenta a ellos.

Tengo que contener un grito cuando lo veo.

-¿Qué lleva en la mano? -murmura Anya con miedo.

Mantiene el brazo izquierdo flexionado en el cuello de Lexa y no alcanzo a ver de qué se trata, pero cuando lo extiende hacia delante apuntándoles a ellos durante unos segundos puedo distinguir la forma de una pistola.

-Dios mío -salto como un resorte hacia delante pero Anya me detiene.

-Espera -dice señalando a los hombres del coche, los dos grandes detrás del que lleva el traje también le están apuntando-. No puede escapar.

Roan comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras ellos a su vez avanzan hacia delante sin dejar de apuntarle, la lluvia cae con fuerza empapándoles por completo pero nadie parece preocupado por ello.

Casi no puedo respirar por la tensión y siento unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero instintivamente agarro con fuerza la mano de Anya buscando un apoyo y me obligo a seguir mirando.

De pronto Roan empuja a Lexa con ganas, lanzándola al suelo a varios metros de distancia, y levanta ambas manos como si se rindiera.

Se agacha lentamente para dejar la pistola en el suelo, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo mira una última vez a Lexa como si esta le hubiese dicho algo y en un gesto rápido se incorpora de nuevo y dispara contra ella.

Casi al mismo tiempo una ráfaga de disparos impacta contra él, haciendo que caiga desplomado en el suelo.

-¡LEXA! -salgo corriendo hacia la pista y cuando me ven aparecer los dos hombres que han disparado contra Roan me apuntan inmediatamente.

-¿Y tú quién coño eres? -dice uno de ellos con un acento extraño.

Sin embargo eso no me detiene y sigo avanzando hasta que llego al lado de Lexa.

La encuentro casi inconsciente tumbada en un charco cada vez más grande por la lluvia que se ha teñido de rojo con su sangre.

-¡Dejadla! -grita desde su sitio el hombre del traje.

-No, no, no, no, no -sollozo-. Lexa, ¿me oyes? -tapono la herida de su estómago mientras las lágrimas me empañan los ojos y comienzo a zarandearla al ver que no reacciona- ¡Lexa! ¡Contéstame, por favor!

-¿Clarke…? -susurra con dificultad- El… el dolor… es… no puedo…

-¿Lex? -su hermana nos mira aterrada y completamente paralizada cerca de nosotras.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia, Anya! -le ordeno y vuelvo a centrarme en Lexa mientras intento contener las lágrimas- No pasa nada, preciosa, mírame -levanto su cabeza y apoyo mi frente en la suya-. Te pondrás bien, ¿vale? Aguanta un poco más, por favor.

-Clarke… -apenas puedo oírla- Clarke… te… te… -cierra los ojos antes de terminar la frase.

* * *

 **¡NO ME MATEIS TODAVÍA!**

 **Lo siento muchísimo pero en realidad os llevo avisando de que iba a haber un disparo desde el primer día, que la historia se llama Shoot And Run por favor!**

 **Al final ha pasado lo que era de esperar con todo esto... que se ha liado parda. Ahora SÍ que espero vuestros comentarios más que nunca aunque sea solo para para gritarme porque el capitulo lo merece y porque últimamente parece que hablo con la pared del poco caso que me haceis jajaja**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer y decirme lo que pensáis, espero no haber provocado demasiados infartos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Es un capítulo un poco diferente a lo que suelo hacer pero lo merecía, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **XXV**

 _-Deja que se vaya, Roan -dice tranquilo Frank- Nadie tiene por qué salir herido de esto, solo queremos hablar._

 _-¿Te crees que soy imbécil? -le grita mientras me agarra con fuerza para que no me mueva- ¡Tus gorilas me están apuntando, no pienso soltarla!_

 _-Lo hacen porque tú la estás apuntando a ella. Si la sueltas y bajas el arma ellos también lo harán, te doy mi palabra._

 _Roan resopla con fuerza y pega la boca a mi oído._

 _-Has tenido suerte, guapa, pero esto no va a quedar así -gruñe antes de separarme de él con un empujón y tirarme al suelo._

 _Me giro a tiempo para ver cómo levanta las manos sonriendo a los chicos de Frank, como si no pasara nada, y comienza a agacharse para soltar la pistola._

 _El asco que me da solo de mirarle hace que no pueda contenerme._

 _-Cobarde -digo entre dientes y me fulmina con la mirada-. ¿De verdad creías que me iba a dejar chantajear por ti? Eres patético._

 _Después, en una milésima de segundo, oigo el sonido de un disparo al que le siguen otros cinco y siento que el estómago me quema antes de que todo se vuelva borroso._

 _-No, no, no, no, no… Lexa, ¿me oyes? -escuchar esa voz es lo único que hace que no me deje llevar por el dolor- ¡Lexa!, ¡Contéstame, por favor!_

 _-¿Clarke…? -apenas me oigo a mí misma- Clarke… te… te… -todo se va a negro antes de que pueda terminar._

* * *

-¿No debería de haber despertado ya? Lleva así toda la noche -distingo la voz de Clarke a lo lejos.

Un pitido intermitente la acompaña y noto el cuerpo pesado. Intento moverme y abrir los ojos pero no lo consigo.

-A ver… -contesta otra chica- sus constantes están volviendo a la normalidad. No tardará en hacerlo, tranquila.

-Dios, creo que me voy a volver loca.

-Relájate, Clarke, ¿no quieres salir a tomar el aire un rato? Te avisaremos en cuanto despierte.

-No, me quedo aquí.

Poco a poco voy siendo consciente de mi cuerpo y haciendo un esfuerzo consigo entreabrir los ojos.

Distingo a Clarke a mi lado, apoyada en la cama mientras sujeta mi mano derecha entre las suyas, cerca de sus labios, mirando concentrada a un monitor que marca mis constantes. Tiene los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando, y las ojeras marcadas.

Se me parte el corazón al verla así pero al mismo tiempo soy feliz por poder hacerlo.

-… te quiero -digo tan bajo que no creo que me pueda oír pero inmediatamente después sus ojos se clavan sobre los míos.

-Dios mío, ¡Lexa! -se abraza a mi cuello con fuerza y le devuelvo el abrazo como puedo, apretándola contra mí con el brazo que me queda libre.

-Avisaré a tu madre de que ha despertado -la enfermera que estaba con ella sale rápido de la habitación.

-¿Me has oído? -susurro en su oído-. Te quiero, Clarke.

-Sí, sí que te he oído -se ríe nerviosa-. Yo también te quiero -me besa con intensidad durante unos segundos y después se separa para mirarme enfadada-, aunque eres estúpida.

-Lo siento…

-¿Tú sabes la noche que he pasado? No vuelvas a hacerme algo así en tu vida, Lexa, lo digo en serio.

-Lo siento, de verdad -repito mientras le seco las lágrimas que le han empezado a caer.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir allí?, ¿Y quién coño eran esos tipos?

-Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto -tiro de ella ligeramente para que vuelva a abrazarme-. Te lo contaré todo después, lo prometo.

-Creía… creía que te perdía -murmura volviendo a llorar en mi hombro.

-Ven aquí -agarro su rostro con ternura y la beso con todo el amor que puedo sacar de mi pecho. Sentir que ha sufrido por mi culpa me destroza por dentro y necesito compensárselo.

-Así que eras tú -Abby nos observa seria desde la puerta y nos separamos en cuanto la vemos-. Te recuerdo, estuviste aquí por el accidente de tu amigo.

-Sí, yo… esto… -miro a Clarke sin saber qué decir, la mirada de su madre me taladra.

-Hola, mamá -la saluda agarrando mi mano con fuerza.

-Hola, cielo -revisa la carpeta que cuelga en la cama con mis datos y luego se acerca hasta mi lado. Me mira fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos de la bata-. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Creo que sí -trago saliva nerviosa.

Imagino que querrá saber lo que ocurrió anoche y por qué aparecí con su hija teniendo una bala en el estómago, pero es evidente que si me pregunta por ello no voy a poder responder.

-Cuando llegaste anoche habías perdido mucha sangre y desde entonces hemos tenido que hacerte varias transfusiones -señala a un gotero del que cuelga una bolsa donde se lee escrito a mano "A+, Lexa Woods"-, luego tuvimos algunas complicaciones para extraer todos los restos de bala pero ningún órgano ha quedado dañado. Has tenido suerte, Lexa.

-Gracias. Sí que la tengo, sí -respondo echando un vistazo rápido a Clarke.

-Bien, ahora llegan las malas noticias: la policía está fuera esperando para hablar con vosotras, fuisteis testigos de un tiroteo y me han dicho que necesitan haceros unas preguntas.

¿Testigos de un tiroteo? Miro a Clarke confundida pero sin embargo ella no lo parece, lo cual me confunde más todavía.

-¿No pueden subir los chicos antes? -le pregunta.

-Será solo un momento, luego podrán hacerlo. Lexa, ¿te ves capaz de hablar con ellos ahora?

No sé qué contestar y tampoco tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere Clarke con "los chicos".

Todo esto me está poniendo muy tensa y busco su mirada de nuevo para que me ayude. Asiente imperceptiblemente mientras me da un apretón en la mano para tranquilizarme.

-Sí... -le digo a su madre- Estoy bien, tranquila.

-De acuerdo, iré a decírselo -se aleja para marcharse y vuelve a mirarme un instante antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿Por qué no me ha preguntado por el disparo?, ¿Y a qué chicos te referías? -suelto rápidamente.

-Lexa, cálmate, por favor. Anoche sabía que mi madre me iba a acribillar a preguntas así que mientras estabas en quirófano Anya y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para contarle lo mismo -se muerde el labio y me mira con temor-. Le dijimos que estabas en aquel barrio por culpa de tu ex, que se había metido en ese mundo y que te llamó en mitad de la noche llorando, por lo que fuiste a verla para tranquilizarla.

Abro los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?, ¿Y se lo tragó?

-Sí -se encoge de hombros-. Todo lo que soltó tu hermana sobre Costia en ese momento ayudó bastante a que se lo creyera, yo solo le tuve que decir que había ido contigo para no dejarte sola y me entendió.

-Pero… ¿y el disparo?

-Una bala perdida por un tiroteo entre bandas que nos pilló allí de sorpresa. Son bastante frecuentes así que también se lo tragó, aunque tendrías que haber visto su cara…

-Es… -sacudo la cabeza atónita- no sé… es difícil de creer. ¿Se le ocurrió a Anya?

-En gran parte, sí.

-No me sorprende -pongo los ojos en blanco-. Es experta en ocultar la verdad.

-Lexa…

-Lo sé, lo sé -suspiro-. Me he pasado tres pueblos con ella estas últimas semanas… ¿Y lo de los chicos?

-Me refería a Lincoln, Octavia y Raven, están esperando abajo para verte. Les hemos contado lo mismo que a mi madre pero solo por encima y Lincoln no ha parecido muy contento, así que es probable que luego quiera preguntarte algo más.

-Madre mía -apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y respiro hondo intentando procesarlo todo.

En el fondo me siento mal por echarle las culpas a Costia de todo pero, pensándolo bien, nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por ella. Y después de que ayer saliese corriendo a pesar de que ese no era el plan, demostrando una vez más lo egoísta que es, está más que claro que no va a venir a negar nuestra versión, por lo que puede funcionar.

-Oye, y si tu madre se lo ha creído todo… ¿por qué me miraba de esa manera? -pregunto de pronto.

Clarke alza las cejas y sonríe divertida.

-Eso es porque acaba de enterarse de que eres mi novia.

A los pocos minutos un par de agentes entran en la habitación y la tensión aumenta de inmediato.

Tras preguntarnos por nuestros datos nos piden que contemos lo que pasó y dejo que Clarke hable primero con la excusa de que aún tengo los recuerdos mezclados. De esa manera solo me tengo que limitar a repetir después lo que dice para no salirme de su versión ni la de Anya.

Después de un par de preguntas más sobre los tipos a los que supuestamente vimos dispararse, y cuando ya creemos que se van a marchar satisfechos, uno de ellos, el que aparenta más edad y que está apuntando nuestra declaración, le pide al otro que salga de la habitación mientras él termina con nosotras y ambas nos miramos nerviosas.

Aprieto con fuerza la mano de Clarke cuando se acerca a mi lado de la cama y se me queda mirando con seriedad.

-Frank lamenta mucho lo ocurrido y me ha pedido expresamente que te lo comunique. No vas a tener problemas por esto, puedes estar tranquila -dice simplemente antes de marcharse.

Me quedo de piedra. K dijo que Frank y su gente tenían contactos para ayudarnos si algo salía mal pero no me imaginaba que fueran a tenerlos también dentro de la propia policía.

-¿Quién es Frank? -pregunta Clarke.

-Es el tipo que anoche hablaba con Roan -aún sigo mirando perpleja a la puerta pero me recompongo en cuanto digo su nombre-. Por cierto, ¿esta…

Clarke asiente lentamente a modo de respuesta y no puedo evitar sentir que una presión enorme se esfuma de mi pecho al pensar que ya no va a volver a aparecer en mi vida, ni en la de nadie que me importe.

-¿Se puede? -Octavia se asoma dando golpecitos en el marco y luego se acerca para abrazarme- ¿Qué tal está la enferma?

-Podría estar peor -digo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡Vaya cara que tienes, Lexa! Ni que te hubiesen pegado un tiro o algo -bromea Raven cuando me ve y me echo a reír abrazándola a ella también-. Pero, Clarke, suéltala ya mujer que es evidente que no se va a escapar.

Clarke mira a la mano que me lleva agarrando desde antes que despertara y me sonríe. Luego la libera y se levanta de su butaca para besarme la frente.

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas con ellos? -pregunta en voz baja.

-Ni se te ocurra.

El siguiente en saludarme es Lincoln, y aunque me sonríe al hacerlo noto el cansancio en sus ojos por haber pasado la noche en vela, al igual que Clarke. Me suelta un escueto "ya hablaremos" cuando me abraza y luego me revuelve un poco el pelo mientras se ríe.

Anya es la única que no se ha acercado aún hasta mí y espera pacientemente a que le sonría para hacerlo. Cuando la tengo cerca puedo darme cuenta de que está a punto de echarse a llorar aunque intente ocultarlo y algo se me rompe por dentro al verlo.

No he sido justa con ella después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le ha tenido que doler volver a ver que me metía en problemas por culpa de Costia.

Me mira sorprendida cuando le extiendo los brazos para que me abrace también y casi tengo que tirar de ella para que lo haga.

-Gracias por todo -digo con sinceridad en su oído y la aprieto con fuerza contra mí.

Ella me responde con la misma intensidad y en ese momento, por fin, vuelvo a sentir a mi hermana después de esa estúpida distancia autoimpuesta durante tantos años.

 _ **4 meses después…**_

-Llegaremos tarde -gruñe Clarke mientras rodea el coche y espera en la puerta del copiloto.

-Vamos bien… -suspiro y le doy al botón para que pueda entrar.

La observo mientras se pone el cinturón en silencio y luego clava la vista en su ventanilla, moviendo los dedos de la mano con nerviosismo. Me mira molesta poco después cuando ve que aún no he arrancado.

-¿A qué esperas?

-A que te relajes -digo con media sonrisa.

-Estaría relajada si no te hubieses puesto a hablar con Raven antes de salir de casa…

-Ha sido literalmente un minuto, Clarke, y tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta que comience la exposición. Tranquilízate, por favor.

Desde que le dijeron hace un mes que había resultado ganadora del concurso al que se presentó con mi fotografía y que tenía que seleccionar una pequeña muestra de su trabajo no ha parado quieta ni un solo día.

Todas las mañanas se plantaba delante del ordenador y tardaba horas en seleccionar unas pocas de los cientos y cientos de imágenes que guarda en su disco duro, para luego siempre acabar descartando la mitad frustrada.

Raven y yo no nos atrevíamos a decirle nada cuando estaba en ese plan porque sabíamos que nos comería y quedamos bastante aliviadas cuando eligió las definitivas y las mandó.

Apoya la cabeza en el asiento y cierra los ojos cansada. Respira hondo antes de volver a mirarme.

-Lo siento. Es solo que… estoy muerta de miedo. Nunca había enseñado mi trabajo ante tanta gente y habrá críticos profesionales por todas partes, ¿y si no les gusta? No estoy preparada para escuchar cómo se hablan entre ellos criticando mis fotografías.

-Eh -me acerco y agarro su barbilla-, olvídate de si les gustará o no y de las críticas que te puedan hacer. Solo disfrútalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente con tristeza y le doy un beso rápido antes de meter la llave en el contacto y arrancar el coche.

-Además, salgo yo en la fotografía principal, ¿cómo no les va a gustar? -bromeo provocando que se eche a reír.

Llegamos a la galería media hora antes de lo previsto, por lo que apenas hay aún gente y eso tranquiliza un poco a Clarke durante unos minutos. Es algo bastante informal pero al tratarse de una galería tan importante está previsto que asista bastante gente y sus nervios son totalmente comprensibles.

En cuanto la ven aparecer los coordinadores se la llevan para hablar con ella, así que mientras lo hace aprovecho para dar una vuelta por la sala que han habilitado para la exposición.

El trabajo de Clarke es el protagonista esta noche, pero no es el único que se exhibe, también están las fotografías de los ganadores de años anteriores y de los segundos y terceros puestos, además de alguna que otra obra de arte.

Es una especie de convenio que tienen con la universidad para promocionar cada año a nuevos talentos en la modalidad artística y hay cosas realmente increíbles.

El recorrido está ordenado de tal manera que lo último que veas sean las imágenes del ganador de este año, y cuando llego al final me quedo boquiabierta.

La fotografía que Clarke me tomó en el banco, con un tamaño bastante más grande del que me esperaba, ocupa el centro de una pared blanca y a cada lado hay otras seis fotografías de un tamaño algo menor.

Absolutamente en todas ellas salgo yo.

Me ha utilizado de modelo durante todo el verano en cada lugar al que íbamos pero no tenía ni idea de que pensara utilizar esas imágenes para algo, y nunca me dejó saber cuáles había elegido finalmente para la exposición.

-¿Te gusta? -me giro sorprendida al oírla y la encuentro sonriendo detrás de mí.

-Es… es increíble -digo aclarándome la voz-. Son todas preciosas, pero pensaba que yo solo iba a salir en una.

-Bueno… -se acerca hasta mi lado y las observa-, me dijeron que no me preocupara por demostrar nada esta noche, que ya había ganado, y me recomendaron que eligiera simplemente las que más me gustasen -me mira con intensidad-. Resultó que solo me gustaban aquellas en las que aparecías tú.

Sonrío avergonzada y aparto la vista de sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Se van a creer que estás obsesionada -me río nerviosa.

-Porque lo estoy -susurra antes de darme un suave beso cerca del oído y un cosquilleo me recorre el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

La sala se llena de gente durante el tiempo que dura la exposición y después de los nervios iniciales Clarke empieza a moverse como un pez en el agua hablando con todo aquel que le pregunta por las imágenes. A pesar de que la modelo sea siempre la misma ha conseguido que todas parezcan diferentes entre sí y habla entusiasmada de cada una de ellas.

Después de dos horas de felicitaciones, alguna crítica y ofertas de gente que asegura querer posar para ella por fin llegamos a casa. Me pongo rápidamente delante de la puerta cuando está a punto de abrirla para detenerla.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunta riendo.

-Sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿verdad?

Sonríe con ternura y asiente.

-Y que te quiero con locura también, ¿no?

-¿A qué viene esto ahora? -dice nerviosa.

Me acerco hasta ella y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

-Contesta.

-Sí, Lexa, lo sé. Yo también te quiero -pone los ojos en blanco y me río dándole un beso.

-Vale, entonces ya puedes abrir.

Me mira de reojo mientras pasa por mi lado y mete la llave en la cerradura.

-¡SORPRESA! -gritan todos nuestros amigos en cuanto enciende las luces y ella pega un pequeño salto por el susto.

Choco los cinco con Raven cuando entro detrás de ella y le paso la mano por los hombros mirando a Clarke divertida.

Después de salir del hospital me instalé en su casa para no molestar más a Lincoln mientras buscaba piso y Raven lo hizo prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Congeniamos de maravilla casi desde el principio porque, aunque a veces actúe de manera desequilibrada, descubrí que tiene una mente brillante para gastarle bromas a Clarke o hacerla rabiar y siempre que lo propone yo acepto ser su compinche encantada.

A los pocos días de convivir con ellas tuve claro que no quería estar en ningún otro sitio y descarté por completo la opción de marcharme.

-Os voy a matar -gruñe Clarke antes de que Octavia le pegue un abrazo y tire de ella para llevársela al salón con los demás.

Busco a Anya con la mirada y cuando la encuentro cerca del sofá con las manos vacías cojo un par de cervezas y me acerco hasta ella.

-Hola -le doy un pequeño abrazo y le ofrezco una.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Se los ha metido a todos en el bolsillo -miro a Clarke mientras ella habla con Octavia y Lincoln y no puedo evitar sonreír-. ¿Qué? -pregunto cuando veo que Anya me observa con una ceja levantada.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿recuerdas que al principio Clarke no me gustó para ti?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? -bromeo irónica.

-Fui una idiota, lo sé -suspira-. ¿Pero sabes en qué momento supe que me equivocaba?

Niego con la cabeza y espero atenta su respuesta.

-Cuando vi que te miraba del mismo modo que tú a ella.

Observo a Clarke otra vez y la pillo mirándome con media sonrisa. Me guiña un ojo antes de volver a prestarle atención a su amiga y se me forma un nudo en la garganta al darme cuenta de lo muchísimo que la necesito en mi vida.

-Oye, cambiando de tema… ¿sigues sin saber nada de aquella gente? -pregunta con miedo.

-Nada de nada.

No he vuelto a pisar la fábrica después de lo que pasó y K nunca ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo, tal y como prometió después de contarnos su plan.

A Costia, por su parte, parece que se la haya tragado la tierra… Nadie la ha vuelto a ver por ningún lado y no hay rumores de si ha dejado o no otra vez la ciudad.

Nunca he sabido si llevó a cabo la idea que me contó y, sinceramente, aunque espero que no lo hiciese, prefiero no saberlo.

-Gracias, Anya -susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, pero sobre todo por darme a Clarke -frunce el ceño sin entenderme-. Te eché las culpas en su momento por haberlo pasado mal durante tanto tiempo y solo pensaba en que si ella no hubiese aparecido en mi vida quizás nunca habría conocido la verdad sobre Costia. Pero, analizándolo bien, de no ser por ti y lo que hiciste jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de encontrar al amor de mi vida sacándome fotos en una plaza, así que gracias.

Se echa a reír y me abraza con fuerza.

-Casi que prefería a la Lexa gruñona antes que a la empalagosa -bromea.

-¡Eh, vosotras dos! -nos grita Clarke divertida- ¿Qué hacéis ahí tan apartadas? Venid aquí, que Raven nos quiere contar por enésima vez el guarrazo que se pegó Bellamy borracho este verano en la playa.

\- FIN -

* * *

 **Esto me duele a mí más que a nadie lo juro.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído la historia hasta aquí y por vuestros comentarios!**

 **Dejaré una nota en el siguiente aclarando por qué la acabo ya y un par de cosas más para quien le interese :)**


	26. Nota

(Es un poco largo esto pero tengo que pegaros la chapa porque si no reviento)

Me he esforzado mucho en intentar darle un final decente a esta historia que para mí es como mi hija y espero haberlo conseguido.

Realmente consideraba esa última conversación con Anya importante para cerrar por fin el círculo del pasado de Lexa y por eso me he permitido el capricho de acabarla con ella. Sé que habrá a quien le guste y a quien no, pero al fin y al cabo si un final no divide entonces no es un buen final.

Entiendo que pueda parecer que me estoy precipitando al terminarla ya, pero por temas de tiempo y las fechas en las que estamos me veo obligada a apartar completamente todo lo que me distraiga de los estudios, y eso aunque me duela en el alma, también incluye este fic. Además, cuando empecé a escribirla jamás me imaginé llegar hasta aquí así que haber conseguido llevarla hasta 25 capitulos para mí ya es un logro. Por otra parte también me parecía mucho más cruel todavia dejaros un mes entero sin actualizaciones jaja

 **LO DEL DISPARO** : PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y TRESCIENTAS VECES PERDÓN SOY UNA PERSONA HORRIBLE LO SÉ.

De verdad, os aseguro que yo sufrí mucho más escribiéndolo que vosotras al leerlo pero ese era "el gran plot twist" que tenia en mente desde el inicio del fic y no podía quitarlo. Os recuerdo que incluso el título está basado en eso, imaginad lo que habría significado no meterlo (la idea original era hacerlo con Clarke pero mientras lo estaba escribiendo me di cuenta de que no podía acoplarlo bien así que lo cambié).

A quienes habéis llegado hasta el final: GRACIAS.

A quienes os habéis cansado en algún punto: GRACIAS.

Y sobre todo, a quienes que me habéis estado dando vuestras opiniones en cada capitulo: MIL GRACIAS.

Cuando me decidí a publicar la historia no me imaginaba ni en cien años que fuera a tener la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido, ni que tanta gente fuera a decirme que le encantaba. Sé que he metido temas muy delicados y un poco más turbios de lo que se suele meter en un fic clexa o cualquier otro que yo haya leído (drogas, ideas de suicidio…) pero siempre lo he hecho desde el respeto y agradezco infinitamente que nadie me haya saltado a la yugular por pesada.

Hablando de esto, ya habréis visto que no dejo claro si Costia se acaba suicidando o no. Yo quería explicar que sí, que huye de allí pero le da tiempo a ver todo lo que pasa con Roan y Lexa y por la presión o la culpabilidad termina por hacerlo, pero cuando me puse a escribirlo me sentía muy incómoda con ello, no me encajaba muy bien con lo que quería transmitir en el último capítulo y al final decidí dejarlo abierto para que cada cual se lo imaginase como le diera la gana. Si os la queréis cargar, genial, y si no, pues también genial.

Y dicho esto, ¿volveremos a vernos? Claro que sí, en cuanto sea libre no tardaré en daros el coñazo otra vez por aquí. ¿Será con la continuación de esta historia? Nunca se sabe, yo la adoro y he intentado atar todos los cabos sueltos pero hay muchas cosas que me he quedado con ganas de desarrollar así que si realmente hay mucha gente que quiera que lo haga puede que me anime.

Creo que eso es todo lo que me quedaba por aclarar pero si a alguien le queda alguna duda de algo que me lo diga que contesto encantada.

De nuevo tengo que agradeceros mil veces que me hayáis leído porque eso es lo que me ha animado cada día a continuarla y espero que la hayáis disfrutado y sufrido tanto como yo escribiéndola o más.

¡Hasta pronto! :)

PD: ya que os he soltado el rollo unas ultimas palabritas para despediros de la historia o decirme que me mate de una vez me harían muchísima ilusión, animaos porfa. También podéis decírmelo por twitter si queréis (_aheskin).


End file.
